Crash and Burn
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: Punk falls for AJ...literally. But when the accident reveals some dark secrets will he be able to save her from everything including herself? Summary still sucks...Rated M for violence and mild sexuality
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got the idea for this when watching an MV, specifically MrSD4ever's 'AJ/Punk/Bryan-I know something is broken'. I saw the clip of the Champion VS Champion match on RAW between Punk and Daniel with AJ. It was on 2.27.12 for anyone who wants to find it. I maybe this as an edit for a moment during the match, but this one goes differently than what happened.**  
**Also I didn't expect to start a new AJ/Punk story, but this is my favorite pairing at the moment. So I needed someway to vent my fandom. **

* * *

CM Punk and Daniel Bryan were in another match. Wrestling each other was nothing new, if fact they had done it so much that they had extensive knowledge of each others moves. They had been good friends for years...That was until Daniel Bryan gained his World Heavyweight Championship. Daniel had grown smug and arrogant with his new found glory. Punk had watched the matches Bryan had against Big Show and Mark Henry for their rematches. Each time he seemed to weasel into a win or disqualification that allowed him to keep his title.

He could clearly remember Daniel's girlfriend, the small AJ, get barreled down by Big Show in his fury to get his hands on the Submission specialist. So when he saw AJ coming down the ramp following her boyfriend, who was chanting his 'Yes!Yes!Yes!' "catchphrase" to the fans, he did not feel right about this match. He would have talked to Clown Shoes or Teddy Long about it. But they're in such a heated feud that both will take two different sides and debate on them for over an hour. So when the match did start he put it out of his mind that the 95 pound diva was trailing around ring side...yet he still managed to steal a few glances of her watching the match.

When he hoisted Daniel over the top rope and onto the floor he could feel the tide turning in his favor for the match. He went and gained speed before plunging into AJ. He hadn't seen move closer to her hurt boyfriend per Daniel request. It was only after he had let go that he realized AJ was there and Daniel had rolled away having seen the attack coming. But didn't bother to save his girlfriend from the danger. He fell into her, but with enough sense he latched onto her and rotated there bodies so he fell into the barrier and she fell against him.

The crowd let out a roar of disapproval. He could hardly hear what was going on. The landing was not a good one; He was used to crashing into the barrier or falling on the floor. Unfortunately it wasn't a science, even when all the elements were right things could go wrong. This time it went very wrong. Sure he's jump out the ring was perfect, but his target was long gone. So when he fell into the diva he did what he could to save her from the brunt of the impact which meant he took most of it.

He laid on the floor pressed to the barrier. His eyes shut tight as he concentrated on the pain in his side and back. AJ was on top of him, her head on his chest. He hear her whimper as she writhed on top of him. His stomach dropped wondering how badly she was injured. The trainers and medics came down and he could hear them shouting over the noise of the crowd.

"Punk! AJ!"  
"Punk, how are you?"  
"AJ, we're gonna brace you're neck for safety."

Punk groaned as they pulled away the light weight of her body away from him. When they started to try and tend to them he slowly lifted his arm and tried to shoo them away, "Take care of her!" He shouted at them. They didn't listen though and he could hear them announcing the match was won by Daniel since he could no longer compete.

He was pissed now that he lost the match. But he knew he couldn't do anything about it right now. He peeked out to see them taking AJ away on a stretcher, but also could see that she was conscious as the medic next to her head was talking to her...At least he hoped that was the case. They wanted to put him on a stretcher also, but he immediately refused.

He groaned as they helped him stand. Two medics on either side of him helped him up the ramp and to the back. He could hear Daniel following after berating him for ramming into his girlfriend that had been put into harms way. Punk snapped.

He pushed away the medics and turned to glare down at the small man. He never took his eyes off him as he gestured for a mic. One of the nearby techs placed on in his hands. "Shut up!" He shouted with venom. "Oh pretend I'm the bad guy here! Pretend you didn't have her in the way before you crawled away! You're a coward and you make me sick! You can't win a match fairly, so of course the obvious option is to use your girlfriend as a human shield. Maybe she'll get hurt, but who cares as long as you keep your title!" He was screaming and he knew the fans were hanging on his every word looking for his next big pipe-bomb, if what he said already wasn't enough of one.

He took a second to catch his breath and he could see how Daniel had backed away slightly. Daniel start to open his mouth to speak, but Punk wasn't having any of it, "No! Keep you mouth shut! You know I can't wait to see Wrestlmania when Sheamus kicks your head in and takes the World Heavyweight Championship from you. I'll tell you something else, stay away from AJ. Cause if you go near her, you won't even make it to Wrestlmania." His tone was low and he threw the mic down to the side before stomping back stage not giving a second glance. He could hear his name being chanted by the crowd as he walked back stage. His body was still aching, but he pushed past any pain.

"Dude! Punk!" He could hear Kofi calling him. The man was soon hot on his tail. "What was that, man?"

"You saw it." Punk shrugged the question of as he continued his search.

"Yeah, but that was like crazy...where are you going?" Kofi asked watching the man wander in circles.

"AJ, where is she?" Punk questioned stopping his search for a brief moment to look at his friend.

"They took her to the parking lot, they're getting an ambulance to take her to the hospital." Kofi said. Seeing the way the WWE Champion stiffened he also added, "It's just a safety precaution, she did just heal from the last time Daniel put her in danger."

"Think you could get my title, I forgot it. Bring it to the garage, I'm going with her." Punk made a sprint to get to there before it pulled off.

"Just what you doing Punk?" Kofi shook his head as Punk went around a corner and out of his view.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter has a lot of dialogue. Not something I like to do all the time, so hopefully I won't be doing this all the time. Anyone who has reviewed I thank you.  
Also if anyone wants to talk about the WWE, what's going on and all that then I'm more than willing, since none of my other friends are fans.

Punk shifted uncomfortably in the hospital seat. He had never been a huge fan of these places even when he was suppose to be in them for his own injuries. When he arrived in the ambulance they had pulled him aside and checked him over. They told him he should lie down and rest, but he hardly slept on a normal bases so he wasn't going to sleep this time.

They had looked over AJ and found some bruising on her ribs and her ankle had been fractured. Luckily, however, her neck didn't have any damage. They said it might be mildly sore, but otherwise still OK. They had given her something for the pain that allowed her to be sleeping like a baby.

He was still dressed in his ring gear with his Championship title draped over his legs. He was still focused on how this had happened. He blamed himself and he blamed Daniel., mostly Daniel. But he still thought he should have noticed, should have been able to stop from leaping over to ropes to crash down. He looked at her small frame covered in the thin blanket, she barely took up the entire bed, below 100 pounds at 5 feet 3 inches in height. And his over 6 feet and 218 pound frame came down hard. He's shocked there wasn't more damage.

With a knock at the door he turned to see Kofi, Sheamus, John, Kaitlyn, and Ryder. They all piled in the room, Kaitlyn rushing to the bed side of her best friend paying him no attention.

"Hey man, thought you could use this." Kofi passed him his bag that he brought with him for shows filled with his street clothes, extra ring gear, and some comics.

"Thanks. So what happened after I left?" Punk asked looking across the males.

"Bryan went on a tare, bro. He was screaming at the fans, denying everything you said about him." Ryder explained. He didn't look excited at the actions of their once friend.

"Well I would have punched his teeth in, but I had some other things on my mind." Punk made a short gesture behind him to the sleeping AJ. He probably should have...or maybe pop him in the skull with the microphone he had.

"Nothing to worry about fella. I took that honor for myself." Sheamus had a grin plastered over his face at the memory. Kicking in the face of your Wrestlemania opponent sent a great message.

"Starting to feel bad that I missed it." Punk could stop the smile from breaking out on his face as he imagined the large boot of Sheamus' ramming into the head of the American Dragon. Like a dream come true.

"Laurinitus was pissed that you left though, so you'll be hearing from him soon." John sighed.

"Just what I need a clown shoe up my ass." Punk joked with exsuberate sigh. All the men laughed at the joke.

"Excuse me." A sharp female voice cut through their humor. Punk turned and saw Kaitlyn looking a mix between anger and tears. "Are you really gonna keep AJ away from him?" She asked quickly.

Punk paused for a second trying to remember what she was talking about. Then he remembered his speech to Daniel Bryan which he made in a fit of rage at the man's ignorance. Vowing to keep the couple apart was more an idea that popped into his head, but he had clue if he could. "I'll try." He said, somewhat sadly.

That didn't seem to be the right answer as Kaitlyn's frown deepened and she started to glare at him. "Try? Well I've been trying to get AJ to stay away from him since he started mistreating her and look at where we are now! If you're gonna make those kind of statements, then you should actually mean them!" The blond fumed pressing a manicured nail into his tatooed chest.

"Mmm...Kaitlyn?" A new voice spoke. All heads went to the bed where AJ was stirring in her bed. Her eyes peaking open to see the crowd. "Why are you yelling at Punk?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing," Kaitlyn said quickly going to the side of her best friend. "How you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a train." AJ said with a small groan as she sat up. Her eyes went to Punk as he stood with the rest of his superstar friends. "Hello, Train." She smiled at her joke.

Punk smiled at the diva, "That would be me." He stepped closer to the bed. "Look, I'm sorry hurting you. I just couldn't stop in time." He explained.

"Oh it's fine, no damage down." AJ smiled as she waved off her injuries like nothing.

Punk quirked a brow as he looked between AJ's face and bandaged ankle. "OK..." He said focusing to her face. "You didn't happen to hear anything I said to Daniel did you?" He asked.

The smile from AJ's face dropped, her eyes shifting away looking at her lap or the wall.

Punk bite at his lip knowing he had said something wrong. "Hey, don't worry about any of that now. Um...I think the doctors said that you could be released once you woke up." Punk said nervously trying to cheer up the normally peepy woman.  
Her head perked up instantly, "Thank god, I hate hospitals."

Punk chuckled at her exsubrance. He turned when a large hand touched his shoulder seeing John. He had forgotten that anyone else was even in the room..."Hey man. Anyone willing to find a doctor? I think I get more stares walking around like this." He asked his friends.

"We'll go." Kofi said gesturing to Zack to follow. "Oh, " He stopped turning back for a moment "AJ, we have your stuff in the car, so no worries." He said smoothly before heading out the door with Zack following behind.

"Why'd you bring her stuff, not like she's half..." Punk paused for a second glancing at AJ's open mid-section before turning back to John, "OK, she is kinda half naked, but she dresses like that normally."

"Hey!" AJ called out sounding offended at his comment, even throwing one of the hospital pillows at the back of his head.

"What it's true!" Punk complained rubbing the back of his head even though the blow didn't hurt.

He could feel the large man move closer, "If we didn't, then they'd still be with Bryan." Cena whispered in a low voice so that no one else would hear.

"Then good." Punk said as Kofi and Zack returned with a doctor walking past them and straight to AJ.

"Well Ms. Mendez, you are free to go. We'll give you crutches so you won't put any pressure on your ankle. Once that is healed up you should be running around the ring like new." He said kindly. "I'll send a nurse in with those and a precription for a mild pain killer." He left again.

"Sooner the better." AJ groaned in the bed.

Punk turned to her again. "Well, I'd say I owe you for all this." He said with an amused tone as he smirked to her, sitting in the chair he was earlier.

"I would have to agree." She shot a similiar smirk back at him.

"So you'll be staying on my bus till your healed." He stated calmly. Though everyone else in the room was looking at him with shock.

"But..b- Daniel-"

"You heard what I said, so you know I'm not taking you back to him." He stated firmly.

She was silent for a moment before giving a weak nod, "OK"

* * *

A/N: Ending is abrupt I know, and I'm sorry. I just felt like ending it here.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Well hope you like this chapter. I think it is better than the last one, but that's me.

* * *

The rental car they had brought to the hospital was small to fit the large group. So AJ got the lucky privilege to sit on the Second City Saint's lap in the back seat. Kaitlyn had the similar pleasure of being perched on the lap of the Great White. Per doctors orders AJ had her leg running over the lap of Kofi and part of Kaitlyn's so it would be raised. One of Punk's arms looped around her back giving a firm hold that still wouldn't cause her any pain. His other arm draped over her lap his hand relaxing over her leg.

The touch was fairly intimate, but touching other people was a major part of the business...so why was it bothering them now. AJ looked to Kaitlyn who seemed mildly content on her position focusing on a conversation with Kofi and Ryder, they were listing the biggest 'douchebags' of the WWE. No surprise that John Laurinitus and Daniel Bryan were the first people they listed.

Sheamus didn't seem to be bothered by his contact with Kaitlyn either as he laughed at the forming list and adding his own opinion at moments.

AJ glanced to Punk who was listening to the conversation intently quickly adding new members. He didn't seem as comfortable though as he shifted beneath her. He wasn't even speaking as much as she would expect, surprising considering the current topic. He must have sensed her starring since he turned to look at her. "You OK?"

AJ blushed turning her head to her lap. She looked at the gold of the Championship title. She had almost begged to be allowed to hold it. It was probably the closest she'd get to holding a championship at this point. It was a dead weight on her legs and the tingling sensation probably wasn't good either. "Fine." She answered as she started tracing the contour lines of the title with her finger.

"Good, hey Cena we gonna arrive at my bus soon?" Punk called to the front seat where John was driving.

"Why AJ too heavy for you?" He joked.

"HEY! I'm not heavy!" AJ yelled slapping the back of the driver seat.

"No offense, but you and the title together is heavy. But that's not the problem. I need to stretch." He said plainly. Not even blinking an eye at mild insult, so AJ poked him hard in his stomach. "Hey, I said with the title. Get rid of the title and your as light as a feather." He said saving himself from further abuse.

"You know it." She said mimicking the Long Island Iced Z.

"SSSIIICCCKKK!" Ryder called out as everyone started to laugh. He was in the front passenger seat so he turned back and held out his fist, AJ respond by lightly bumming her own fist into his. "If you were my gear I'll make you Broski of the week, how about it?"  
AJ let out a small chuckle, "I'll think about that."

"OK, we're here." John parked the rental car next to large RV bus.

John, Zack, Kaitlyn, Sheamus and Kofi all got out first. Kofi taking the weight of the title off AJ's lap, so she'd have less trouble getting out.

"Come on, before my legs fall asleep." Punk said giving a gentle and playful smack to her rear.

AJ might have smacked him if it were anyone else. But CM Punk, a man known for saying what he wanted when he wanted without any filter, she just didn't see a point. She scooted to the middle seat of of the back dropping off Punk's lap and onto the leather. "Wait." Punk ordered as he got out his door before going around to the open door that she was facing. "Come here." He said gesturing her forward.

She wiggled her butt moving forward at a slow pace since she wasn't able to put pressure to her injured ankle. When she made it to the seat next to the door Punk grasped her waist and pulled her to the edge slowly, so he wouldn't hurt her. Once she had her leg hanging off the end of the seat to the outside of the car he moved in. One of his arms looped around her waist again and the other directed her arms to hold him around his neck before hooking underneath her knees. He lifted her up and out of the car. She thought he would let her down then, but he kept hold...

Kofi unlatched the door. Punk shifted there position to get through the slim door. He carried her through passing the couch, table, and bunks. He reached the back and AJ could see the large bed that had a stray comic on top of the blankets. "Welcome to your home, until your healed that is." He set her down on the mattress.

"Who's room is this?" She looked around at the plain surrounding with not much standing out of the room besides the comic.

"Mine." He said going to the closet to search through the contents.

"Wait, but where are you going to sleep?" She questioned.

"Um, if I actually sleep then probably the couch. Or one of the bunks." He shrugged. From the closet he pulled out short and a t-shirt. "Here, you can sleep in these right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna put you out." AJ said looking at the shorts and the CM Punk t-shirt.

"Well if you want we can both sleep here." He gave her a wicked smirk and a wink as he watched her cheeks flame and eyes open wider. "Joking." He said before she freaked out any or just fainted from the rush of blood to her head. "I'm gonna go talk to everyone, if you need something...yell." He stepped out of the room leaving AJ alone.

He walked through the bus coming to the front with the couch and table. Kofi, Zack, John, and Kaitlyn were all gathered there. "Yeah...I'm not running a sleepover here." He said pointing to John, Zack, and Kaitlyn.

"Don't worry, me and Zack are leaving." John said waving him off.

"What about you...I would say blondie, but that's not your only hair color." He said looking to Kaitlyn who was sitting at the table.  
"I'm staying. You think I'm gonna let my best friend just stay on this bus with you and him." She spoke distastfully. "No, I'm staying here also. At least until I know you two are creeps."

"Fine. All the way back in the master bedroom, you two can stay there. I'll be back in a few minutes, I need put my bag and there and I'm sure AJ will want hers." He called to the NXT season 3 winner.

"Turning into a regular playboy Punk." John snickered.

"Gonna be wearing Khali's gear next?" Kofi joked.

"Haha, no. Like I could fit into his gear anyway." Punk rolled his eyes as he picked up his black bag and the pikachu suitcase that he was sure was AJ's since he knew it wasn't Kofi's. "I'll be back, so you two should be gone." He said rudely.

"We're gonna leave!" John called back trying to assure the WWE Champion.

Punk ignored him and continued back to his bedroom. When he entered the room he was not sure how good his timing must have been as he came the moment AJ had stripped down to the undergarments with some help from Kaitlyn so she wouldn't stress her injuries.

AJ was first to see him at the door. His mouth had gaped open some and he was most certainly staring at her petite body. AJ reached and grabbed the shirt he had given her to cover herself. She averted her eyes to her lap and was too afraid to speak.

"You know if you don't close your mouth you might start to drool." Kaitlyn commented curtly. Turning both their attention.

Punk shook his head trying to remove the image already ingrained in his skull. "Sorry, Dropping off my bag and this pikachu suitcase." He said setting them down on the floor. "Oh you can use the tv and their are comics in here." He tapped on the cabnet.

"Really which ones?" AJ asked perking up, quickly straightening her spine. Yet it was too quick as a shot a pain came from her ribs. "Owww." She groaned holding her stomach. She felt two large hands and the body towering over her. One hand on the small of her naked back, the other over the arm that she had put protectivly over her bruised ribs.

"You OK?"

AJ waited a moment for the pain to leave before nodding. A shiver went through her body as they pulled away. She looked at Punk standing next to her. "Um, thank you." She gave a shy smile.

"Don't mention it. I shall leave you now. Kaitlyn should be able to get you what you need, or at least come tell me if you need something. So, no walking...in fact don't even think about walking." He said sternly waving a scolding finger at AJ. But he was grinning, so it was obvious he was joking around.

"Agreed." AJ's smile brightened and she nodded in agreement.

"Night." Punk said. Leaning down he placed a kiss to the top of her head before leaving without another word.

AJ could hardly concentrate as Kaitlyn helped her to finish changing and then helping her into the large bed. Kaitlyn shut the light out before crawling in next to her. They had more than enough room for the two of them together. Kaitlyn went to sleep quickly, but AJ was not having any luck in that area. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Punk in much more horizontal position...well it wasn't walking.

Punk himself was having similar issues. Not that he wasn't used to not sleeping. He didn't even fight it when John and Zack went to the bunks on the bus to sleep. Kofi went to his own bunk and Punk laid over the couch. The bus rocked lightly as his driver took them to the next location for Smackdown. Punk's mind was focusing on the tiny brunette that was probably sleeping in his bed at that moment.

* * *

A/N: If you didn't guess that AJ's thoughts were dirty in nature then I guess I didn't do my job right. Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't know that Smackdown is actually taped on Tuesday then you know now. So the fall out from RAW will be in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: An Anonymous reminded me that I forgot Sheamus for the bus...so let's just say he left and didn't go on the bus with everyone...As for starting a romance with Kaitlyn or any other characters that is purely up to anyone who reads this. I don't have many pairings from the WWE that I favorite, mostly AJPunk and Triple H and Stephanie. Those are my only die hards.  
So if you wanna see other pairings in this you'll have to tell me. I do accept anonymous reviews obviously.

* * *

Punk could not say when he fell asleep. He could not remember for the life of him. He could no longer feel the rocking of the bus, but now light was hitting his face and he could hear voices of the bus crashers and Kofi as they moved about the cabin keeping their voices low. He let out a groan as he stretched his tense and sore muscles. Not working out any after last night wasn't good, neither was sleeping on the couch rather than his own bed.

"Wakey Wakey Punky." A female voice spoke in a sing-song tone.

He cracked one eye open seeing the brunette looking at him from her seat at the table on the other side of the cabin. It took him a moment before his brain comprehended her presence, but when it did he sat up immediately. He regretted that though doing to the pull of his muscles from the sudden movement. He let out another groan as he heard her giggling at him. He looked over with a light glare at her finding humor.

He stretched more before swinging his legs over so his feet touched to floor and he was able to face her, "Just how did you get here? Didn't I say no walking?" He raised a brow at her.

"I didn't!" She whined sticking out her lower lip in a pout. "Kofi helped me here." AJ pointed an accusing finger to the high-flying wrestler who was coming in carrying a tray of coffees, Starbucks of course.

"Don't you point that finger at me." Kofi smiled to her. He set the coffee on the table in front of her. "Find the one with your name on the side and it's yours." He took his own coffee before sitting on the couch next to Punk.

"Such a good Road Wife." Punk mocked easily snatching his own from the tray. "So why'd you bring her out here?" He pointed to AJ who had found her own cup and was sipping the contents happily.

"Said she was bored. Told her there wasn't much else to do, but she still wanted to. She was watching you sleep." Kofi commented watching AJ who wasn't paying any attention to them.

"Why?" Punk questioned looking to AJ who was doing her best to look innocent.

"Well I didn't wanna turn the TV on and wake you. And I could have watched Kaitlyn sleep, but I've seen that so more than I'd like to say so it's boring." AJ shrugged it off calmly.

"Whatever floats your boat, darling." Punk said. He glanced underneath the table to see her legs propped up on the other side. He smiled light before looking back to her face, "How'd you sleep?"

"Great, I got a full two hours." She grinned broadly. She could see Punk's confusion as he glanced at Kofi who only shrugged before turning back to her. "I don't sleep a lot normally." She explained.

"Oh, then how about after the show you stay out here with me. I know you like video games." He pointed to the Xbox sitting underneath the television.

"Sure, though you better be a challenge or there really is no use in trying to beat me." AJ smiled holding her chin with confidence.

"Beat who?" The blond-black haired girl came from the back scratching the back of her head. She slide into the booth of the table next to AJ.

"Punk" AJ answered quickly. She passed her best friend the remaining coffee.

"AJ, no offense, but I don't think you could beat him." Kaitlyn said lazily sipping the dark liquid.

"Not in the ring, in video games." AJ corrected.

"Oh,...then don't go tpo hard on him." Kaitlyn told her friend patting the brunette's shoulder.

"Well, what's on the roster for today?" Kofi asked changing the subject.

"Well me and AJ are gonna go to the arena, I'm gonna put Daniel Bryan to sleep, and anyone else who pisses me off." Punk listed. He looked behind Kaitlyn to AJ who was looking down at her lap. "AJ, can we talk alone?" Punk asked point to the back of the bus. He stood up and set his coffee on the table.

"Umm...yeah. Would it be easier to do it here?" AJ asked.

"Technically yes, but private is back there." Punk stated. Kaitlyn stood letting AJ scoot till she reached the edge of the bench. Once she there Punk scooped her up again just as he had the night before and carried her back to the master bedroom. He set her a top the mattress again. "OK, I'm just gonna come out and say this...Daniel is no good for you.-"

"I know." AJ responded immediately making Punk's jaw drop with shock. "You aren't the first person to say it. All my friends and my family have told me to leave him."

"So why haven't you?" Punk groaned sitting on the bed next to her. "Do you love him that much to go through all this?"

"I don't know." AJ shifted in nervousness. "I just didn't want to be...alone."

"AJ, you can never be alone. You have friends and family all around you, trust me. I've tried to be alone, but I have friends that just won't stop bugging me. So how could you think that you would be? After all, you get along with a lot more people than me." He explained. He added in his own humor to break some of the tension in the room.

AJ giggled breifly, "I know that. Just there is a difference between being around friends and being in a relationship. Daniel can do some terrible things, but he still will hug me, kiss me, and other things that regular couples do."

"Do you really need that?" Punk questioned.

"Yes...no...maybe...I just want to be held by someone and feel safe." AJ looked to her lap apprehensively.

Punk didn't say another word as he wrapped his arms around tension, pulling her into his chest. Her body was stiff at first, but quickly relaxed against him. Her body shook as she started to sob into his chest, but he didn't let go. He stroked her hair with one hand and ran his hand over her back with the other. "You'll be fine. Everything will be fine." He did his best to sooth her. He wasn't terribly good at it though, but since she wasn't pushing him away he guessed he was doing something right.

They stayed connected for several moments. When they heard banging and yelling from the front of the bus they quickly separated. Punk stood taking a protective stance in from of AJ to guard her from the intruder.

That intruder was the one and only Daniel Bryan.

* * *

A/N: Let me that if AJ's excuse for staying in the relationship sounds stupid you then you're right it is. But I've had a friend of mine who was in a destructive relationship for years and the only reason she wouldn't break it off was because she wanted to be in a relationship...so some people are like that. Not trying to judge, but it just was so annoying watching my friend be upset over the controlling douche.  
If anyone is in an abusive relationship or wants advice on how to deal with their own friends in similar situations then I'm happy to give advice. I'm a very good listener...well in this case reader.  
As for the chapter itself I hope it doesn't suck too bad. I don't think this was my worst.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK, so the only one person told me a pairing being Sheamus and Kaitlyn. Which I do think myself is kinda cute, so that will be another pairing appearing in this story. Like I said if you wanna see others I will add them as long as they don't cross with any I've already made. [I am a fan of love triangles, but I kinda wanna keep that limited to PunkAJBryan.]  
Also glad no one thought the reasoning was bogus. In fact I know at least one person thought it was better than AJ still being in love with him.

* * *

Punk glared dagger at the man in front of him. "Get off my bus." He growled. He blocked AJ's form with his own shielding her from the intruder.

"As soon as I get what's mine." Daniel spoke.

Punk hardly recognized the person he once thought of as a friend. Sure the face, voice, and body were all the same, so was his wrestling. But the attitude, his tone, his demeanor were all drowned with his arrogance. Punk would admit he was cocky, he did call himself the 'Best Wrestler in the World', but this was something different...like he felt entitled now. Like he didn't need to keep working for his opportunities...Punk felt even more disgusted as he stared at his smug smirk. "You don't have anything here." Punk said coldly, hopping he would get the message since it wasn't ideal to start a fight in the contained area even more since AJ was so close by.

"I believe you have my girlfriend." Daniel was so smug as he spoke. Punk just wanted to slap him.

He could feel AJ's hand touch his shirt using it as leverage to help her stand. He turned his head and watched her hobble around on her one good foot, "Coming." She said moving to Daniel.

Punk caught her arm, "AJ, Don't leave." Punk was serious looking to her eyes that refused to look back at him. "You don't need to be with this bastard." He decided to ignore the fact the Bryan was in the room, but that was a mistake as the shorter man's fist hit his jaw. He fell back releasing AJ in the process.

When he looked back up he could see Daniel dragging AJ along by a tight hold he had on her wrist. She was looking back to him a glimmer of tears in her eyes and mouthed a silent apology as she left him behind.

Once she was out of sight it took him a few moments to regain his composure. The punch didn't make his head spin, but seeing the sadness in her face as she left effected him more than he'd like to admit. He jumped to his feet and went to the front of the bus where Kofi, with deep bruise that showed even on his dark skin, was tending to Kaitlyn from the looks of it was hit in the nose so it was bleeding as she clasped her hand over it. Worst case it was broken.

Punk looked outside the windows hoping to catch of glimpse of AJ, but she was no where in sight. Neither was Daniel. "Damnit!" Punk screamed.

"Dude, we're gonna need to take Kaitlyn to the medical staff." Kofi said urgently.

Punk turned his attention looking at Kaitlyn who still had her hands protectively over her face as she let out sobs. He felt sickened at the sight of this. Daniel had done this to Kaitlyn...then what might he do to AJ? "OK, let's go." Punk tried to reach for Kaitlyn to help take her off the bus, but she swatted his hands away only letting out sobs in response.

She was angry with him for letting AJ go that was obvious to him. He didn't blame her since he was just as upset with himself. They both needed to push past that though if either of them were gonna help AJ. "Kaitlyn, you need to see a doctor. Now I promise to get AJ away from him, but you need help right now." He spoke sternly.

She gave in. Punk and Kofi were to take her off the bus. Once they arrived and Punk saw she and Kofi were being checked out he quickly let searching for Teddy Long, Smackdown General Manager.

Finding Teddy was much harder than finding the medical wing. He was sure he had gone in at least three circles in his search and what angered him even more was that he hadn't seen AJ or Bryan at all since he started searching. Finally there he was speaking with Clown Shoes about something totally irrelevant in Punk's opinion.

"Punk! Just where have you been?" Laurinitus was first to notice the WWE Champion. Laurinitus had been trying to call him since he left on Monday night, but Punk had ignored his email and any phone calls since then.

Punk didn't even bother answering him as he looked at Teddy. "Teddy, I need a match against Daniel Bryan. No disqualification, no count-out, and AJ is banned from ring-side." Punk urged the man, speaking as calmly as he could.

"Punk, that is very rude of you to just come here-"

"Do I look like I give a damn?" Punk turned to his second most hated man on the planet, glaring at him with intensity. "Now, you may be gunning to running Smackdown. But guess what Johnny! You aren't in-charge here, so shut your mouth!" Punk snapped looking on as Laurinitus lips pursed into a thin line. He waited a moment to see if the 'Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and Interim General Manager of Raw' would try to speak again, when he remained silent Punk turned back to Teddy. "Will you give me the match or not? Just fair warning though, even you don't I'm gonna be fighting him tonight."

"Relax Punk, you can have the match." Teddy said calmly. "And AJ will not be allowed at ring-side."

"Thank you." Punk quickly said. He turned the next moment and headed back to the medical wing. Hearing the feints complaints of Laurinitus horse voice following him.

Punk arrived at the medical wing as soon as Sheamus happened to be stepping out. The Irish man's eyes were filled with rage in a way Punk had never seen before. "Sheamus!" He called out gaining the man's attention. Sheamus was still fuming, but taking deep breaths to calm himself when Punk finally landed at his side. "Look ma-"

Punk was shoved to the wall, two large hands on his shoulders keeping him in place. He wince'd with pain when his back slapped against the concrete wall. He cracked his eyes to see the distressed rage of the Great White. "How'd it happen?" He spoke simply.  
"Bryan came on the bus when I was in the bedroom talking to AJ...I heard it from the back, but I stayed with AJ to keep her save...But she left with him. I tried to stop her, but he punched me...She was gone before I realized what had happened..." Punk explained tightening his fists as he thought of the last moment he'd seen her.

Sheamus outwardly calmed at his explanation. "He needs to be taught a lesson."

"Already have a match set. Me and him, no disqualification and no count-out. Also, so he can't use her as a shield, AJ, is banned from ring-side." Punk explained.

"It'll have to do." Sheamus said pulling the pressure from Punk's shoulders.

Punk silently followed Sheamus back into the room. He watched as the large man went to the female now with bandaged over her nose. His large had cupping her cheek as he studied her. Her eyes were red rimmed from her earlier tears. He gentle nature his friend was showing almost shocked him. Of course he knew Sheamus wasn't some sort of brute, but this level of tenderness seemed foreign when it came to the contender for the World-Heavyweight title.

When her attention turned to him standing off by the door his stomach dropped. "You said, you wouldn't let him take her." She said more tears falling from her eyes.

"I know...but I'm gonna need your help."

* * *

A/N: You know I thought I'd be at the match like two chapters ago, but I keep dragging this out. Glad I was able to finish writing this before Monday Night raw later...well today since it is 1 am for me right now. And hopefully there will be even more AJ/Punk moments that send me into a writing frenzy.  
Oh and anyone reading or read, Mind of a Crazy Chick. I'm planning to do another chap for this up coming week, but I'm only gonna update after Smackdown this week, since I wanna do both Raw and Smackdown together.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: My shipping heart has died and gone to hell! AJ confesses her love, proposed, got proposed to, and finally rejected. I can only see that glimmer of hope that in the least AJ rejected Daniel also Punk might have some feelings since he never tried or got the chance to explain those. Please tell me there will be more for Sma- I mean Zackdown [YOU KNOW IT!]...then MiTB is for sure, but I'm too broke to watch it. Damnit!  
This story will not die though! I am going down with this ship!

* * *

AJ was in pain...she couldn't tell anyone what hurt most. It could be her leg which she was sure must be broken now, or her bruised...everything, or the blow to her skull that was causing the trail of blood to fall down her face and the pounding in her skull, and ribs that were only bruised before were now cracked. Her eyes closed tightly shut knowing if she did she would break into sobs. She could taste the blood of a split lip. She was cold as Daniel had ripped the clothes from her body, not for anything sexual. But the CM Punk logo on her body just seemed to infuriate him more.

She laid on the floor of the private dressing room. Her breathing slow since every rise and fall of her chest only caused more pain to her small body. This was the first real beating she had taken since being with World Heavyweight Championship. The first time he had laid his own hands on her for 'discipline' as he liked to call it. When he wanted to do this before he just had her become his human shield or berated her for hours on end.

She could hear Daniel cursing under his breath as he prepared for his match against Punk. She had listened to his rant of how Punk had requested the match, no disqualification and no count-out. Plus she was banned from ringside, not that she'd been able to go out there anyway.

Her stomach dropped with fear as his steps drew closer. His hand reaching down and slapping her cheek roughly. "If you think he's gonna safe you, then think again." He coldly reminded her before leaving her alone, slamming the door behind him as he went to face CM Punk.

She from the TV monitor in the room she could hear the music of her boyfriend start, hear the chanting of 'YES!' come from his lips, hear the crowd respond with a loud 'NO!', the ding of the bell...Then, 'Cult of Personality' blasted from the speakers of the television, she could even hear it from outside the walls, it didn't last long though.

"Punk is attacking Bryan!" "I've never seen Punk so focused on just beating a man!" "This isn't a wrestling match! This is a fight!"  
Cole and Jerry Lawler's voice came over the screaming of the crowd as they chanted for the WWE Champion. She smiled some as from every indication Punk was winning the match, even though she knew if Daniel did lose it would surely be worse for her. She mouth 'CM Punk' over and over making her own chant as she listened to the brutal match.

She didn't hear the door to the room open. She did realize someone else was there when she heard, "Oh god..." She cracked her eyes open and looked at the shocked face of Kofi Kingston and R-Truth. Tears fell in an instant just like she knew they would.  
"Help" She croaked the word out, using what little strength she had to reach out to the men.

Both came to his side. Kofi lifted her carefully wrapping her a light embrace. She wrapped her own arms around his neck holding on for her life as she continued to sob. Truth made soothing circles on her bareback.

"We need to get her out of here, now." Kofi pulled away, but she was embraced by Truth who lifted her up in his arms. She felt the blanket cover her exposed body. She was thankful for the thoughtful gesture that saved her embarrassment. They moved down out of the room and down the hall.

AJ didn't concentrate on that though. Her eyes closed shut again she listened for the echos of match going on. Her lips chanting the name of 'CM Punk' as he beat her boyfriend.

* * *

Punk was in a blind rage. He hadn't done his usual entrance, as soon as they let him go he went straight to the ring. The bell already rung so the match had started. He was in control, kicking and punching, just beating the man senseless. He looked at Bryan on the mat curling into pain, but Punk wasn't finished. He slid out of the ring. He lifted the apron finding exactly what he wanted. Swiftly he grabbed the steel chair from beneath the ring sliding it onto the mat. He made a quick glance to Bryan who was still wear Punk had left him.

Punk slide back into the ring. Taking up the steel chair he raised it over his head, but before he could bring it down Bryan kicked up and hit into his gut catching him off guard. His arms dropped some and another kick upper cut him sending him back. His arms dropping down, but he refused to release his weapon.

He looked up as Daniel came at him with a running close line. Lifting the chair in defense he felt Daniel's arm slam into the steel, but also send it back to hit against his skull. He forced his mind out of the daze in time to see Daniel coming in for another attack. Punk smacked the chair against the submission specialist's skull before he could get in another attack.

Punk was starting to feel his fatigue building. Letting Daniel gain any control would be dangerous. He looked down at the man on the mat and glared. He brought the chair up again and smacked it down not caring where he hit as long as he hit his opponent. He repeated this over and over blocking out the yelling of the ref and the ring of the bell. The match was being thrown due to Punk's excessive force, but that didn't stop him from slapping the steel against his once friend's leg.

What did stop him was the sound of Sheamus' music. He looked up seeing the Great White barrel down the ring, he knew what that meant. He dropped the chair and slid out of the ring. Running up the ramp he passed the Irish man, who was looking for his own chance at getting his hands on Daniel Bryan. Punk focused on making his way backstage, through the arena, and all the way to his bus. He didn't see anyone when he first entered, but once he reached the back he saw them...more specifically he saw her.

She was beaten worse than what he had done to Daniel. She was laying across the bed looking up at him with tears in her eyes. His heart melted as she reached out to him. He didn't deny her any as her went to her, crawling on to the open space next to her on the mattress. He knelled over her using one hand to balance his weight. The other touched made light touches along her skin, he cupped her cheek in his hand using his thumb to push away any stray tears.

She opened her mouth trying to speak, but all that came out was a mix between a cough and a sob. He ran his hand through her hair. Focusing on her intently, he didn't notice everyone else leave, he didn't notice when the bus started moving, not even when they stopped at the hospital and the medics pulled her away. She was the only thing in his mind as he sat in the waiting room...waiting till he could see her again.

* * *

A/N: OK, maybe I should have said this at the beginning, but I don't condone any type of abuse on anyone. I've mentioned my friend was dating someone abusive before and I myself have been in a DV case of my own. It disgusts me.

Now that is out of the way. I'm not so great with action scene, so I hope it is satisfactory for everyone.  
And if possible I wanna get 7 reviews before I do another update. Sooner I get them the sooner I'll update.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I actually got plenty of reviews. Which I am happy about, so keep it up. I love to hear what people think and I'm still looking for other possible pairings to be included in this story. Side note, this chapter is kinda filler-ish and starts after a time skip. Also did something I don't usually do, I re-read this chapter before posting it. So I hope there are less mix ups in words and little mistakes like that.

On the other note some sad new, neither AJ or Punk will be on Zackdown I've heard. Just means I have to look out for the results of MiTB. If any of you have ordered the Pay-per-View I'd love to hear details on that match.

* * *

AJ hated hospitals. She knew she had told Punk this, but he had refused to let her leave. She wanted to go with him. To the house shows, to Raw, to Smackdown. She was even forced to watch Wrestlemania from a television set rather than being backstage live. All and all she was not happy with WWE Champion as they sat backstage on the first Raw after Wrestlemania.

"Look, I'm sorry, but the doctors didn't want to release you. And it was a good decision cause now your medically cleared." Punk was trying to reason with her. He was sitting next to her, his body twisted to focus on her. "Come on...I'll get you that Pikachu bracelet." He looked and felt pathetic as he tried to bargain with her, just so she would speak to him.

Her head whipped towards him, "What I want is CM Punk gear, hat, wrist bands, shirts, the arm bands, and necklace." She said smoothly, a large smile on her lips. Not even bother to care that his jaw dropped and eyes widened as he looked at her.

"You want to wear...my gear..." He was hesitant in speaking. For one he thought his voice was going to crack and still not sure if he'd heard right.

"Yes, my own set. Like what the fans wear. I need more than one shirt though. I wanna do my own design. And a must have is shirt they sold at Wrestlmania, 'WWE Champion CM PUNK'" Her smile growing wider as she spoke.

A smug smirk came over his lips as he imagined her dressed in his merchandise. "Then, will I be forgiven?"

"Then I'll think about it." She tapped a delicate finger against his nose. Her smile growing wicked as his smirk fell, "Oh and get Kaitlyn one of Sheamus shirts." She added before he could even stand.

"Why?" Punk's brow raised with confusion.

"She's a major fan, but she thinks she'll look like a loser if she goes and buys one." AJ explained flipping through the magazine in her lap. She rolled her eyes some.

"So like you might feel going to be some of my gear?" When his question was met with silence he knew he'd said the wrong thing, so he quickly changed the subject. "Will she stop giving me the stink eye if I do?" Punk asked. It wasn't a surprise that the diva gave him biting comments and an upper turned nose. She didn't like him for the same thing that they even had interaction, being the brunette diva AJ.

"Doubtful." She flashed him another smile before turning back to her magazine.

It had been about a month ago since AJ had been beaten by Daniel. And Daniel had been beaten by Punk and Sheamus. No charges were filled against Bryan, per AJ's pleas. But Mr. McMahon and Triple H had not cared to show the same mercy. He was fined and suspended with the threat of firing if he were to violently attack any Superstar, Diva, or any other staff outside of matches. And though this probably had nothing to do with some conspiracy, but he lost the title in a record 18 seconds. Providing tons of laughs for all the superstars, divas, and fans.

AJ had become more and more back to her geeky, high-spirited, spunky self that he had seen on NXT. She smiled more and talked on and on about meaningless subjects. She still didn't like talking about her relationship with Daniel. Punk could still see her pain sometimes when he was brought into a conversation.

Other than that Punk and AJ had gotten even closer. When he wasn't on at a show or traveling to the next one he had been with her at the hospital. They talked about anything that came to mind. He brought her comics and gifts. And even when they were apart they sent texts and tweets to one another or spoke over of the phone. After Wrestlmania had ended he quickly made his way to get AJ out of the hospital before they headed to the next show for Raw.

When he had picked her up she was bouncing in excitement and congratulating him on his win against Chris Jericho and retaining the title. Near all of the injuries had healed only the lingering bruises on her skin remained which were hardly visible anymore. When they arrived at the arena for RAW though she did a complete 180 giving him the silent treatment for hours while he begged and pleaded for a small amount of attention.

The door opened and Kofi, Truth, and Zack came in. Zack still looking sullen from the events of Wrestlmania. Where he got a low blow from Eve who he had just requested earlier in the day for them to start officially dating. His pride more hurt than his body as he dragged his feet in the room.

"Zacky!" AJ perked up reaching out to the Internet Champion. When he came closer he sat on the other side of AJ hugging her like a teddy bear. "Aww, you should give up on Eve. Like Cena said, She's a hoeski." She soothed, running her hand over his muscular back. Zack only gave a weak nod in response.

Punk frowned as she showed his friend more attention then him. She had gotten close to all his friends in fact, Kofi, R-Truth, Zack, Sheamus, John, and Colt. Each taking time to visit her in the hospital on her leave for recovery. What shocked him more was when they had told him...or threatened him, that if he ever made her cry that he'd be in hospital next. Part of him felt betrayed, the other was just happy that they cared as much about her as he did. In such a short time no less.

"OK, so we heard that Daniel's on another run down, blaming people for his lose left and right." Kofi said in a calm tone. He was looking at AJ from the corner of his eye, gauging her reaction to see if she became upset.

"He even blamed Lil' Jimmy!" Truth let out. Punk, Kofi, and Zack went silent at the out burst while AJ started giggling.

"OK...some rumors going that he could be heading for your championship next." Kofi continued pointing to the title wrapped around Punk's waist.

Punk's eye twitched in annoyance, but he held it back out of consideration for AJ. "He can try, but the only way he's getting this is if he rips it out of my hands." He stood up stretching. "Now, watch Pikachu here. I have to gather some CM Punk merchandise."

AJ grinned up at him, "Don't forget a Sheamus shirt!" She reminded.

Punk rolled his eyes, "I won't." He assured. Leaning down he planted a kiss a top her head before walking out. He walked down the hall finding his way to the vendors he picked up everything she had asked for. He smiled as he made his way down the hall all the items collected into a plastic bag.

"Punk!"

Punk rolled his eyes at the sound of the voice turning to see Laurinitus followed by his two groupies, Carlton Banks and Hoeski Barbie. "Well, well if it isn't Clown Shoes." Punk smirked as they moved closer.

"Very funny Punk, but I'm not here for jokes. You're gonna be in a mixed tag match, You, Sheamus and AJ against Daniel Bryan, Chris Jericho, and Brie Bella." He informed smiling to Punk's unamused look.

"You want AJ...who just got medically cleared in a match that involves facing her ex..." Punk said slowly. He faked as smile as he spoke again, "Already making bad decisions I see, but fine. Lets see what happens. Now if you don't mind I'm going to my locker room." Punk turned back around and headed to the locker a scowl on his face as his head reeled with thoughts of what AJ's reaction would be and how the match might go.

* * *

A/N: Match next, also this story is gonna start to steer into some of what is going on with the current storyline. With some adjustments.  
Keep on reviewing, I'm not gonna increase the minimum number I want. So as long as people keep reviewing 7 won't be a problem.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: OK, big thanks yous going to 'bms' and 'Amazayn' for saying they'll tell me the events of MITB.

* * *

CM Punk had been surprised, when not only did AJ love the fact she was in the match but she had kicked him, Zack, Kofi, and Truth out of the locker room so she could get ready in peace. Which is why they had gone to Sheamus' private dressing room.

"Kicked out of yer own dressing room?" Sheamus chuckled at Punk's expense.

Punk frowned and glared at his friend, since he really couldn't argue. AJ was a small diva, that he could lift up as easily as the WWE Championship, but she had kicked him out of his own private dressing room.

"Calm down there, fella. Maybe if you're nice she'll give ya a kiss." Sheamus joked throwing his large arm around Punk's shoulders. Kofi, Zack and Truth all breaking into chuckles at his expense.

He darted out from beneath the large, pale arm. Ever sense he and AJ had started bonding all his friends had made snide comments about their interactions. They all were saying how cute a couple they would be or how comfortable they were around each other. Really them saying those things didn't piss him off so much, but knowing that they could never be together did.

AJ had not only just gotten out of a bad relationship, but she had also just healed from a beating from the person who was suppose to love her. Even if moved past all this, why would she want a relationship with him? Sure he was the best wrestler in the world, but he had been told many times that he was not good with relationships. He had no filter for words, he told the truth even when they didn't want to hear it.

"Didn't you call earlier saying...And I quote, 'Make AJ stop ignoring'" Kofi reminded causing all, but Punk to break into another fit of laughter.

"She was all smiles and happy till we got to the arena. Next thing I know she's not saying a word. She wouldn't even look at me." Punk complained.

"Do you know why she was upset?" Kofi asked.

"Oh, ask that now and not when I first called you!" Punk snapped childishly.

"Sorry, bro. But when you called me that time I kinda thought it was a joke." Kofi said grinning from ear to ear as he looked at Punk smugly.

Punk made a huff as he sunk into his seat. "Well, I'm thinking it was having to miss Wrestlemania cause I refused to take her out of the hospital in time for it. Guessing she didn't remember much till we came to the arena and she was in the atmosphere again. Whatever, she forgave me after I got her all the CM Punk merchandise...also one of your shirts." Punk said smirked as he looked to Sheamus.

"Jealous?" Sheamus raised a brow at Punk's smug expression.

"Nope, shirt wasn't for her. It was for Kaitlyn." It was Punk's turn to grin as the Irish man's complexion matched his hair color.  
While Punk had gotten closer to AJ. Sheamus had grow closer to Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn becoming close to the largely male group as well...minus Punk. She had complained about him on multiple occasions about him to his friends, who seemed to love the idea and added in their own comments. But Punk already knew there was some connection between the Great White and diva from the day they had taken AJ from Daniel.

"Punk, I just realized...is it safe to leave AJ alone?" Zack questioned.

All the men shared a nervous look before rushing to the door so fast they were falling over each other to get there. Making it out of the room they made a beeline for Punk's dressing room. Punk was in lead and first to open the door.

The sight inside was AJ stripped to her sports bra and underwear. And Kaitlyn covered only by the 'Great White' shirt she was wearing.

"What the hell?" Kaitlyn shoving the group of males away from the door before slamming it. "It isn't a free show!" Was heard through the door as well as the distinct click of the door being locked.

Punk and Sheamus returned to his locker room. Kofi and Truth going to prepare for their match and Zack went looking for Laurinitus since he had been called for a meeting. Sheamus was silent stunned silent, while Punk had gone off in a rant.  
"Twice! I've been kick out of my dressing room, by divas, twice!" Punk huffed glaring through the wall like it would burn through to where his room was. "Plus, it isn't like I haven't seen any of that before."

Sheamus attention was caught as he gave his friend a silent glare.

"Easy, Sheamo. I've seen AJ...wasn't even looking at Kaitlyn." Punk made a disgusted shiver.

"You know I don't get this. Yer openly talkin' about checkin' her out, but yer saying you and her can't be together." Sheamus complained.

"What do you want me do? Go up to her, tell her I love her and even though she just got out of the worst relationship of her life, but that's OK? .No." Punk complained, but for some Sheamus was smirking. "What?"

"You just said, you love her." Sheamus smirk grew as the realization hit Punk.

"OK! That was all hypothetical!" Punk argued on deaf ears it seemed as Sheamus' smirk turned to a grin.

"Oh I believe ya, fella." He mocked.

Punk bit his tongue from further incrimination as he sat on a wood bench and looked to the monitor. Kofi and Truth's match didn't look like it would last much longer as they face Ziggler and Swagger. Kofi hit the 'trouble in paradise' on Ziggler going down for the pin. 1...2...3! They had won the match as expected.

At that moment AJ burst through the door. Punk's jaw dropped she had cut up on the women's tanks he had given her into some...design, but it looked hot. She wore his wrist bands with white,red, and black rubber bracelets. Her red plaid wrestling shorts and the regular converse shoes she wore always. "Time for the match!" She cheered jumping up and down as she went to Punk grabbing his hands tugging him out of his seat.

"Slow down, Pikachu." Punk said a small chuckle in his voice at her excitement. He pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap. "We don't even go out first."

"Why not?" AJ wrapped her arms around Punk's neck comfortable in her seat.

"Cause we're the champions lass." Sheamus said raising his own World Heavy-Weight Championship to show.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" AJ jumped up off scurring out of the room, not noticing how Punk's face fell when she moved away from him. It wasn't till a few moments later AJ came back holding the WWE Championship, getting help from Kaitlyn who was rolling her eyes.  
"You know for a wrestler, you're kinda a wimp." Kaitlyn commented.

"Hey! I'm strong...just not in the arms!" AJ countered. "Punk! Championship delivery...or should I give this to someone else?" She joked turning to go back down the hall.

Punk was on his feet quickly grabbing AJ by the waist lifting her over his shoulder. She was still holding his title. "Hmm...Sheamo my title seems heavier for some reason." He looked towards Sheamus and Kaitlyn who were both holding back their laughter.  
"HEY!" AJ wiggled on his shoulder trying to get free.

Punk let her down. And when she turned in huff about to walk away with his title again he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. "Bad Pikachu." He scolded easily lifting the title and throwing it over his shoulder. He glanced to the monitor, Daniel and Brie had already gone to the ring. "OK, lets head out."

AJ and Kaitlyn were first out the door heading to the guerrilla to wait. Sheamus and Punk following.

"Punk! SO me and K were talking and she's wants to come to ring side for support since it's my first match back." AJ said bouncing on her feet.

"OK, sounds good." Punk said giving a look to Sheamus who nodded in agreement before looking back to the brunette.

"Thank you!" She cheer lifting herself on her tip toes and giving him a kiss to his cheeks. Her music started that next second. She and Kaitlyn heading out together.

"Don't even start!" Punk yelled over the music at Sheamus, who without a even looking the straight-edge superstar knew there was a bemused smirk on the Irish man's lips.

"Didn't say nothing." Sheamus said as his own music started and he headed out.

Punk stood alone waiting for his cue, bouncy on his feet, rolling his neck, and rolling his tapped wrists. 'Cult of Personality' hit and he came out. The crowd roaring around him, chanting his name. He smiled even more so when he looked to the thin frown of Jericho and Daniel. Going down on one knee he checked the imaginary watch before shouting, 'It's Clobbering Time!' At the top of his lungs. In one swift motion he was on his feet heading down the ramp. He flashed his title to mock both Jericho and Daniel. He went to the steel steps going up the the ring where Sheamus and AJ waited as well as their opponents.

He handed the title off to one of the stagehands who placed it with Sheamus'. He went outside the ropes with AJ, Sheamus was going to start the match. He could see AJ was getting more nervous about the match. "Hey, you'll be ok." He told her into her ear so she'd hear him about the cheers of the crowd.

He looked to the match where Sheamus and Jericho were going at it. Fighting for dominance. Sheamus locking his arms around Jericho's neck. Jericho repeatedly hit Sheamus' stomach with his forearm. They backed into the open corner, Sheamus' back hitting against the turn buckle. Loosening his grip, so Jericho slip out and raising his knee into Sheamus' gut trying to wear down the larger man.

"Come on Sheamus!" Punk yelled out. AJ and Kaitlyn doing the same.

He watched Sheamus lift Jericho off his feet and slam him into the mat. Jericho getting up before Sheamus could go for a pin. Jericho made it over to his corner making a tag for Daniel to come into the match.

Punk was focused on the match, so he didn't notice AJ and Kaitlyn. That was till Kaitlyn jumped on the apron calling the referee's attention. AJ slipping between the ropes stealthy going behind Daniel unnoticed. Punk screamed at her to get out of ring, but she wasn't listening.

He watched in shock as she gently patted the shoulder of the man who had beaten her to hell. His head turning showing just a much surprise as anyone else in the arena. He looked like he was about to say something, but a vicious smack went right across his cheek. Punk was in the ring quickly tackling Bryan to keep him from retaliating against AJ. He could hear Jericho and Brie come inside the ring as a brawl broke out. Sheamus sent Jericho over the ropes, Brie was pulled out by Nikki before AJ could do any damage, and Daniel slipping out himself when the referee pulled him away.

He glanced to AJ who was beaming a smile from her actions. Punk rolled his eyes taking her back to their corner while the ref put order back into the match. Both of them returning to the apron, as Jericho and Brie did the same. Sheamus waiting for Daniel who was still the legal man in the match.

Punk smirk at the amount of time it took for him to return to the ring, but he did quickly tagged out to Brie. Punk frowned. He knew AJ was a wrestler, but coming back from injuries were always difficult.

AJ didn't seem to have much difficulty as she and Brie grappled against the mat. But when Brie dropped down hitting AJ's torso she was in clear pain as she balled up. Brie wasn't done as she gripped AJ head up by her hair only to smack it against the ring. Again and again, it was getting had to watch for the Chicago native. He was almost thankful when the pin was made by Brie, but AJ kicked out.

The shock on Brie's face evident as she looked to her sister and the referee, but not at AJ. AJ took Brie's distraction rolling the twin into a pin and getting the three count. Punk, Sheamus, and Kaitlyn all entered the ring as their opponents cleared out.

They surround AJ who insisted she fine as she stood. She went to Punk for support leaning against his taller frame. He rested a hand at her waist keeping her steady as they raised their arm in victory. They left the ring after returning to the dressing room.

AJ held to Punk for comfort as they left the arena. Already out the building and down the road by the time of Brock Lesnar's return.

* * *

A/N: OK, can't say of good the ending is and their are probably a ton of mistakes, but I'm fighting a migraine and I just wanted to update before going to bed tonight.  
Keep on reviewing, I'm not gonna increase the minimum number I want. So as long as people keep reviewing 7 won't be a problem.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: OK, added a new couple to this story. I'm partial to this pair, though the diva is still not in my top favs. But I thought it would work well and gave something else for to the story. Still the focus pair is AJPunk[and that won't be changing any time soon]

OK so I've heard of some things said by Punk about AJ during ComicCon. First I heard he rated her first action figure 8 out of 1-10 scale. But then I heard about him saying that he could make AJ happy. And that just sent my fangirl heart into overdrive. Probably how I finished this chapter so fast.

Also I started feeling sick after submitting the last chapter. Now it can be good and bad. Really it sucks that I'm sick, but I always seem to get more writing done then.

* * *

John was sore. Stepping into the locker room he was the last superstar around. Brock Lesnar was back and from what happened Cena was already sure that he was gunning for him...As to why he had no idea. His ego was still bruised from his lose to The Rock after swearing he would win. But he pushed past that to go out there tonight only to have insult added to injury, or injury added to injury, with an F-5 from the returning superstar.

He groaned as he sat on the bench by his locker. Starting to throw any discarded items into his bag. He didn't notice the door open or even the clicking of heels on the tile floor.

"Um...John." His head turned up.

It was Eve, with her brown hair done up,a black pencil skirt, white button up top, black stiletto heels and a pair of glasses that most believed were decorative. He shock his head at the sight turning his head back down, remembering the turbulence she had caused in his friendship with Zack Ryder. "What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"Umm...I just wanted to see if you were OK." She offered.

He was slightly shocked at the sentiment. He looked up with a raised brow to the woman. "Seriously, this isn't going to be a thing like Wrestlemania where you be all nice then I get kick in the crouch is it?" He mocking spoke raising a questioning brow at her.

Her lips pursed some, not happy about his words and seemingly wanting to retort back. But she held make giving a small smile. "I deserve that." She took in a deep breath. "But I really just came to see if you were OK."

John looked her up and down. Checking her for any clue that she might be insincere in her motive...and only a little bit to check her out. He gave in, "Thank you...but I'm fine or at least I will be after I get some rest." He assured.

"OK...I'll see you around." Eve timidly said. She gave one more brief glance before turning on her heels and leaving.

He listened to the click of her heels, the sound disappearing with the close of the door. He let out another groan dropping his head in his hands. He took the moment of peace for a moment before finishing his packing. He threw the bag over his shoulder and made his way out of the arena. Ready to meet with everyone at the hotel.

* * *

Kofi, Truth, Kaitlyn, Sheamus, Zack, Punk and AJ were all lounging around the suite of Punk. The wouldn't be leaving Florida for sometime, so they could relax and hang out between shows.

AJ was sitting on the couch, her head resting on Punk's shoulder drifting in and out of consciousness, Punk arm around her shoulder gently running his fingers over her shoulder. Kaitlyn was on the other side of AJ, her head on the brunette's lap as she also was drifting to sleep her feet prompted up on the lap of the Great White as he saw towards the end of the couch. Kofi being his motherly self was calling John, but only getting the voice-mail each time. Zack was looking at twitter, reading one out loud to the group every now and then. Truth was focusing on the television. They were waiting for John. They had left before his promo and missed what had happened with Lesnar, but they heard about it fast through texts, calls, and the explosion from fans on twitter.

"Goddamnit!" Kofi yelled throwing his phone against a chair.

AJ and Kaitlyn jumped slightly at the outburst now fully awake.

"Dude!" Punk yelled at Kofi, mostly for waking the girls. "Calm down, John's a big boy he can handle himself."

"And I always come prepared right?" John entered the room dropping his bag to the ground. He was surprised when AJ and Kaitlyn came and hugged him. He let out a chuckle gently patting their backs, "I'm fine. Trust me I've been through a lot worse." He assured.

Both girls pulled away, but stayed at his side. John made a quick glance to the two champions on the couch noticing their less than pleased look to the attention he was receiving from the woman. He looked back down to them, "Look I don't wanna talk about that right now...I'd rather talk about AJ's slapping Goatface." He joked.

"Yeah, seriously we do. AJ you seriously put yourself in danger there." Punk scolded. The other superstars nodding in agreement.  
AJ rolled her eyes at the concern. "Daniel may be a creep, but he isn't gonna hit me and risk losing his job." She made a short walk back to the couch sitting next to Punk again. "Plus it was really fun...though it did hurt my hand some." She smiled.

"Yeah, but if Daniel had hit back then their would be a lot more trouble." Zack said.

"Still might, that Bry-boy ain't just gonna be slapped and take it." Truth came back.

"He's right. And if he can't get at AJ then he might be going for you." Kofi said looking to Punk.

Punk looked confused for moment, but he could feel AJ's concerned eyes on him. So he feigned confidence, "Danny can sure try, but he's not gonna beat me." He stretched his arms around the back of the couch.

He didn't know why AJ hugged him at first, but it was obvious she was scared. He wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be OK." He whispered lightly kissing her forehead. He looked up at their friend, who probably felt as awkward as watching the moment as Punk felt for having the moment in front of them.

"Umm...were gonna head out and get some food." Kofi said grabbing Zack by the arm and taking him out of the room.

"Me and Lil' Jimmy need to go to bed." Truth said leaving the suite to head to his own room.

"Yeah...awkward excuses to leave." John said giving a laugh as he headed to his own room also.

Sheamus went over to Kaitlyn whispering something in her ear before guiding her out of the room. Not before the blond shot him a glare over her shoulder.

With their friends gone Punk felt comfortable to pull AJ in tighter. "What are scared of?" He asked. All he received was a small whimper in response as she curled further into him. "I'm not gonna get hurt. I'm the best in the world." He wasn't sure what to say anymore as she just held tighter. So he just wrapped his arms around her waiting for her to respond rather than spout nonsense.  
He felt her shift, so he looked down locking eyes with her chocolate orbs. His breath hitched and his throat felt suddenly very dry. He watched her eyes slowly close as her lips came forward meeting his own. She pushed further against his lips. His shock faded and he quickly responded to her kiss, pushing just as hard. Boldly he drew his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. Her lips parting in acceptance. Their tongues dancing fluidly, neither seeking dominance.

They separated for much need air. Both panting and overwhelmed by the feeling. He looked down catching her eyes. They widened in realization and she left. His body felt cold without her presence.

"GAH!" Punk let out a frustrated cry as he dropped his head in his hands. "Idiot..." He muttered to himself, but it sounded like it echoed all around him.

* * *

A/N: Last chapter was a lot longer, but I wanted to end it here. Kinda fillerish I know.  
Keep on reviewing, number says at 7.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: MITB is done!  
World Heavy Weight Contract- Dolph Ziggler[sadly, I was routing for Cody or Kidd]  
World Heavy Weight Championship - Retained by Sheamus[Screw Del Rio!]  
WWE Championship Contract - Cena[Happy for win, also for The Miz's appearance]  
WWE Championship - Retained by CM Punk [No word for the standings of the love triangle...I wish they'd stop teasing us and just make or break this]  
I'd give more info, but those were the big matches that everyone knew about. Also never saw it.  
To focus on the events of AJPunk at MITB, they had a discussion before that is on exclusive. I could make out Punk saying that AJ was referee and he was the champion. He didn't want her to help him retain it, but he didn't want her against him either. So he asked that she just call the match down the middle.  
There was also something off twitter about her falling from the apron...and that AJ didn't look happy that Punk had won. All hearsay, so if anyone has more I'd love to hear.

I'm still very happy with MITB, even though AJPunk status is still unconfirmed. So new chapter for everyone.

* * *

_"YOU WHAT?"_

When AJ had left Punk alone in the room she went to straight to find Kaitlyn and Sheamus. After some crying with Kailtyn hugging her trying to find out why. Sheamus asking if anything would cheer her up resulting in him leaving for maybe 20 minutes in hunt of cookie dough ice cream. AJ wasn't too willing to eat it at first, but as she started to calm down the treat looked more tempting. She forced the last of the tears to stop as she started putting small scoops on to the plastic spoon and into her mouth. After a few bites she looked to Kaitlyn and Sheamus, still watching her curiously to see why she had come to them upset.

"I...I kissed Punk..." She said meekly watching her words register on the faces of the two wrestlers.

Kaitlyn's scream was loud. AJ thought of making a joke about why they choose Vickie Guerrero to be her pro during NXT, but AJ could sense now was not the time. She curled back feeling like a child about to be scolded by her parents for doing something bad...But if it was bad then why did she like it? And why did she want to do it again?

"I can't believe you kiss him." Kaitlyn groaned running a hand through her hair.

"I can't believe it took so long." Sheamus said, but that only got him a glare from Kaitlyn. "Sorry" He looked away feeling just as childish as AJ probably.

"OK, why?" Kaitlyn questioned looking back to AJ who was happily eating her ice cream, ignoring Kaitlyn's question. Kaitlyn's eye twitched. She swiped the personal size cup out of AJ's grasp.

"HEY! I thought that was mine!" AJ whined her shorter arms reaching for the treat.

"Only if you explain just why you kissed Punk." Kaitlyn said firmly.

AJ slumped in her seat. "I don't know...Punk's been so good to me...he's always showing concern for me, he keeps me safe, and I just feel so comfortable around him. Why do I have to explain this? Aren't you and Sheamus the same? You've kissed each other right?" AJ countered turning the other two people in the room.

It worked as AJ watched both their faces turn crimson at her allegations. She smirked lightly as she got from her seat. Delicately taking the remaining ice cream from her best friend before skipping off without another word. She knew enough that she didn't want to go see Punk again yet, so she took the other option of going to find Zack and Kofi.

She found both sitting in the lobby of the hotel, Layla was also present. She tried to creep up on behind Kofi who had his back turned. Giving both Zack and Layla a single to stay quiet as she took small steps forward.

"Hi AJ"

AJ's shoulders slumped. She glared behind her to Alex Riley who had essentally blown her cover.

"AJ, I thought you were over the whole trying to surprise me thing?" Kofi asked his body turned to see the small brunette.

"Never!" She cheer. She went over, taking a small open corner of the chair Kofi was sitting in.

"I think Punk's stubbornness is rubbing off on her." Layla joked.

"I was stubborn long before Punk." AJ assured.

"I know that." Alex said, joining in the conversation. He gave a small nudge to AJ. She only glared back in reply, still angry he had given away her sneak attack.

"Well you weren't really stubborn when you-" Lalya stopped her sentenced. She knew as well as everyone else in the company about what Daniel had done. She also knew well enough that AJ had refused to speak of her past experiences with Daniel. "Sorry." She said softly.

"It's fine...actually I needed some help." AJ said.

"With what?" Kofi's brow raised giving the girl a curious look.

"Not from you. Layla, would you mind if we did some girl talk?" AJ asked cautiously. She hadn't know Layla for long since her return, but she did remember the Diva's Champion paying a visit with some of the other superstars during her recovery. She had always been kinda though.

"Of course." The British woman said beaming a smile as she stood from her seat. She took AJ's hand and both girls went off to Layla's room the curious stares of Kofi and Zack following them as they went into the elevators.

X*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X

Layla had gotten her own single bed room. Not being close to many of the divas since her return. It was probably due to her becoming the Diva's Champion soon after she returned. Some of the other divas did not sit well with that fact. She had only briefly spoken AJ and Kaitlyn during passing and a little more so after the incident.

With expert precision she put the key card in the slot opening, pulling it out once a small light flashed and turned the handle. She opened the door wide going to the side to allow AJ first entrance. Once the younger diva had entered she slowly closed the door. Hearing the automatic lock click. She turned to AJ who had already found a comfortable seat on an ottoman.

"So what do you need to talk about? Really if you were gonna do girl talk I thought the girl Kaitlyn would be your first choice." Layla said moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"She kinda was...Sorry." AJ gave a small nervous smile hoping she didn't take it wrong, but Layla was smiling back, so she took that as a sign to continue. "The thing is Kaitlyn doesn't like Punk...and since this is kinda about him she's pretty biased." AJ let out a nervous breath she had been holding at the moment.

"So, this is about Punk." Layla confirmed.

"Yeah. Um...he's been really...amazing, since even after that accident that happened during his match with Daniel. And after the last incident, he's been so kind. Even though he had all that trouble with Jericho and working. He's so intense...I just feel so drawn to him...Does that make sense?" AJ tried her hardest to explain. She could feel her heart beating faster as she spoke. A lump forming in her throat.

"Sounds like your in love." Layla said, somewhat dazed at the woman's confession. She didn't think AJ would feel so free to speak to her. But the idea of AJ having such strong feelings for someone after what she had been through seemed wrong in some way. Most that went through abuse had issues being around people on a friendly bases as times, but that didn't seem the case for AJ.

"Well I think I am...just my problem so much isn't about that. Earlier I was worried about Daniel starting a rival with Punk for his championship. So I was just hugging him...and he was holding me. He tried to tell me it would be fine, but he isn't too good at comforting with words...Then I looked up at him and...he was looking at me...we kissed." AJ confessed. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes and she tried to wipe them away, but that only seemed to make them fall harder.

Layla could feel her heart break as she watched how conflicted AJ seemed. She went from the edge of the bed and went of the ottoman next to her. She wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders pulling her into an embrace. "Shhh...AJ, if you love Punk then why is kissing him upsetting you so much?" Layla asked running her hand across her back.

"Because he doesn't love me!" AJ stood from her seat and started pacing. "Seriously how could he? I'm pathetic. I couldn't protect myself! He probably thinks I'm just some child!"

"Sweetheart, calm down. Punk cares about you, a lot." Layla could see that AJ wasn't listening as she paced. Her hand at her mouth like she was ready to bite at her nails any second. "AJ, please sit down." She tried.

AJ stopped looking to the woman. She really hadn't been listening, she hadn't even realized that Layla had been speaking. "Uh...yeah. I need to go." AJ went straight to the door ignoring the calls of her name from the British woman.

X*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X

AJ returned to suite, Punk's suite and where she would be staying for the night...whether she liked it or not. She crossed her fingers hoping Punk had gone to the gym or bed, though the latter seemed less likely. She crept into the suite as quickly as she could manage. She didn't know why it surprised her to see Punk sitting on the couch right where she had left him. He was looking up at her. His lips pursed in what she feared was anger.

"I'm going to get some rest." She quickly raced across the room going to the bedroom before another word could be passed. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, but tears were forming again as she imagined his expression. The imagine in her mind made her heart ache and knees weak all at once. She crawled onto the bed grasping the pillow for comfort. She almost laughed when she smelled the scent of Punk's light cologne coming from the material.

X*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X

Punk went to the door. He raised his hand to knock. He never did though, his arm hung in the air until he could feel it starting to feel numb. He sighed turning the knob he peeked inside seeing AJ curled on the mattress clutching a pillow. He felt his heart tug as he looked at her laying there alone. He wanted to go curl up on the bed with her, but she didn't seem to want to talk about what had happened. So he would leave it...only hope that maybe it would happen again.

* * *

A/N: I didn't get the 7 reviews I wanted. But I let it slid this once due to the PPV. But please review! I need to know if you like it, love it, hate it! Hell if you just review to talk to me about the latest event I'm fine with that.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: An update before the new RAW. Depending if things go well there may be another update soon.  
More bits of the other couples...

EDIT: i forgot to go through and correct some spelling[the ones that firefox catches at least] Also big thanks to those who gave me some more info on the events of MITB: Guest and Miserlou...I swear there was someone else, but I can't find the review.

* * *

The next day it was time for them to go film Smackdown.

AJ was scheduled to due a promo, to talk about her return, as well as her slap to Daniel. But her mind was far from thinking about what she would have to do. Rather they were focused on Punk. In the morning both pretended like nothing happened...even Kaitlyn and Sheamus pretended they didn't know. AJ was starting to think she had dreamt the experience. But the fact that she wasn't snuggled into Punk's side as they headed to the arena was a cold reminder.

She was sitting next to Kofi. He knew AJ could tell just by the way he looked at her and Punk. He was probably the one who told anyone else that knew to keep their mouths shut. She was grateful for that. Punk's friends were a second family, very large one, but she didn't want them involved in this.

AJ didn't even feel the tear slip from her eye. When a large hand brushed away the wetness she looked at John who was on her other side giving a grateful smile before gazing to the front of the rental van. Punk was sitting in the passenger seat giving directions to Zack who was driving. She bit her lip as she watched him.

Her turmoil must have been obvious as a large cap went over her head. It was loose and fell in front of her face. She sound hear the chuckles of John and Kofi. She smiled despite her mood. John was cheering her up, even though he had plenty of other things on his mind concerning the return of Brock Lesnar. She lifted the tip of the hat catching Punk looking back at her. He was chuckling also. A smile erupted on AJ's face. The rest of the ride was cheerful, much to the relief of the other occupants of the vehicle.

**-/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/-**

John was glad to have a moment alone. Part of him didn't want to be here, he wasn't gonna be on the show as far as he knew. But it was decided amongst the group that Daniel might decided to retaliate back to AJ's slap, so he volunteered...even after last night's incident with Brock. He took a few deep breaths near the loading area. Only a few techs passing by with gear to step up for the show, all to busy to bother him. He let out another sigh. He removed his cap soothing a hand over his hair.

"John"

Just what he needed. He replaced his cap before turning to the woman. She was popping up at the oddest and worst times. He did try to force a small smile to not be rude, but when he noticed the man standing behind her his smile dropped to a frown before becoming a smirk as he knew this man was the one responsible for Brock Lesnar's return...And probably the reason for his assault.  
"Well, John Laurinitus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He laced his words with sarcasm and mild disdain. He wasn't a fan of man, even before he became the general manager.

"John, you aren't scheduled for tonight. I don't know why you came, but don't interrupt the show." He might have been trying to sound stern, but the sound of his voice made Cena scoff.

He forced a smile anyway. "Sure thing, but I do wanna talk to you about this thing with Lesnar-"

Laurinitus raised a hand to cut off the 10 time WWE champion. "I don't know what you want to talk about, but I'm far too busy. I need to get this show out of the gutter where Long left it. Now if you excuse me." He walked off. John followed him with a glare.

"John."

He looked down at the woman. He almost forgot she was there. He forced a smile, "Yeah, Eve?" He didn't know what to expect from her anymore. After trying to use Ryder, then him, and now being the woman on Laurinitus' arm. To say he was disappointed with her change might be an understatement.

"Why did you come here? You should be resting." Eve actually sounded concerned. Her business persona dropping some.

"Look, you know what happened with AJ and after what she did on Raw...Let's just say I'm here to make sure she stays safe." John sighed.

"That's very nice of you..." Eve gave him a small smile. "How is she?"

"Better." He didn't wanna give to much detail away. He was still wondering if he could even trust the woman. "Do you need anything?"

"...Well, no...But be careful." Her hand touched his muscular arm running over the exposed skin.

He made sure not to show how much the small gesture effected him. He flashed a smile before he watched her leave. But even after he returned to the group he could feel the goosebumps on his arm.

**-/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/-**

Kaitlyn's mind was racing. The idea of AJ going out for a promo terrified her. Not only that, but AJ's words from last night had struck a cord with her. Kaitlyn hadn't said anything about having feelings of Sheamus, but it must have been as obvious as AJ and Punk's feelings for one another. Neither had really talked after AJ had left the room.

Kaitlyn wasn't sure if the Irish man wanted to...he seemed to be avoiding her. He drove by himself than with everyone else. Kaitlyn waited by the door of the parking garage, waiting for when he would come through the door. She didn't even care if he didn't want to talk about what there relationship is or could be. She just wanted him to tell her everything would be OK.

She jumped at the sound of the door. Quickly looking to see the new arrival. She put on a smile in case it was the person she was waiting for. Her smile fell fast at the appearance of the last man she would ever want to see.

Daniel Bryan came through the door, carrying his bag in one hand. He noticed her right away, that creepy smirk coming over his mouth. "Well, well." He sat his bag down on the ground folding his arms over his chest. "So here for AJ or perhaps for me?"  
Kaitlyn rolled his eyes in disgust at his pathetic attempt to come on to her. "As if. AJ wants nothing to do and neither do I." She replied coldly.

Daniel's lips pursed slightly in annoyance at her distaste. But he put a smirk back on his features faking confidence. "Oh Kaitlyn, you're a smart girl...Smarter than AJ at least. So you must see that AJ made a terrible mistake leaving me." His hand went out, gently stroking her cheek as she tensed. "So, if your nice, you can take her place." His voice was low and husky.

Kaitlyn felt sick at the feel of his fingers on her skin. Knowing the same hand had caused her closest friend to be put in the hospital for over a month. She could feel her skin crawling urging her to get away, but it was only now she realized he had backed her against a wall.

A large pale hand ripped the wrist of the hand. She knew easily who it belonged to and so did Daniel. Both turned and looked at the Irish man who was towering over the shorter form of Daniel. "I doubt anyone be willing to be yer new punching bag." Sheamus had a confident grin, the gleam of the gold belt on his waist adding more sting than Sheamus' words.

Kaitlyn watched him lean down whispering something into Daniel's ear to low for her to hear, but she saw the annoyance and aggravated glare Daniel sent the new World Heavy Weight champion. But he didn't say another word. Grabbing his bag he left them both in a huff.

She smiled at his distress. She was gonna have to tell AJ that she could still see a lingering hand-print from the slap. She turned her smile to Sheamus, but he seemed far less amused than she was. "What's wrong?" She asked, a small fear in her mind that he was angry at her.

"What were you doing near him?" Sheamus was angry. Struggling to keep his voice level and not yell at her.

Kaitlyn find herself at lost for words under his intense gaze. She could feel the heat from his body, the smell of his cologne, looking into his blue orbs, it all made her nervous. "I...I was waiting."

"Fer him." Came his quick reply sounding more agitated.

"NO!" Kaitlyn retorted. She looked away too embarrassed to be watched by him, "I...I was waiting for you." She could feel him back away. Becoming just as nervous as she was now..."Um...I know we need to talk about...whatever. But with AJ and all this drama going on...I really just need you to tell me everything is going to be OK." Kaitlyn confessed looking to him for a reaction.

He gave her a small smile. His long arms came out and gently brought her into his embrace, making she wouldn't be hurt against the gold title around his hips. "It'll be OK, lass." He soothed, running a hand through her dual colored hair. He let her go a few moments later, only to grab his bag. He turned back to her putting an arm around her as they headed to the locker rooms.

_**-/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/-**_

AJ was starting to get nervous standing at the guerrilla. She wanted to go alone so everyone else was at the locker room or near a monitor watching for her promo. Her opening music hit and she took a deep breath before stepping out to be in front of all lights and fans. She did a short pose before walking to the ring. She grabbed a mic from the steel steps before making her way up to the ring. She stepped through the ropes going to the center of ring quietly listening to the crowds cheers. She could hear her name and some chanting 'welcome back'. It made her smile at how she was actually missed even though she wasn't as much of a fan favorite as Punk, John, or Sheamus.

She took one more deep breath before putting the mic closer to her lips. "Uhh...hi." She said sweetly nervous. She was kinda surprised by the roar of cheers that came, but it gave her a nice confidence boost as she flashed a pearly white smile.

Once they crowd calmed she began to speak again, "So, they wanted to come here and give my returning to the show speech..." She acted confused at the idea the giving a shrugging it off. "So I'm sure some of you have heard rumors and passed around ideas as to why I left and-"

The blaring sound of an all too familiar music cut her off. She felt her stomach drop as she looked up the ramp waiting as the man came down chanting 'Yes!' while throwing his hands in the air. She stepped back as he entered the ring getting a mic of his own.  
"AJ. AJ. AJ. Do you really think any of these people care that you're back?" Daniel's question was answered from the crowd with a unified 'Yes!', but of course it was ignored. "No one does. And I have more important and relative matters to speak about so how about you...**GET. OUT. OF. MY. RING**!" He shouted pointing up the ramp signaling for her to leave.

AJ could feel her confidence build more as the crowd boo'd the man in front of her. Knowing they were behind her she wasn't going to back down. "Are you gonna talk about losing the title, in a record 18 second match? OR are you gonna talk about the slap I gave you on Raw?" She feigned innocence as she smiled at the man. It was obvious he was forcing calm as he glared at her.

"You think you're so cute don't you AJ? With all your little friends, but want me to tell you a secret...None of them _**care**_!" He shouted his arrogance showing as he looked down on the smaller female. "Just like I don't care. In fact I'm glad to be rid of _**all **_your dead weight."

AJ could feel herself getting ready to break. The ground was cheering for her to slap him, but she could hardly hear them over the fear running through her mind that what he was saying could actually be true.

Both their heads looked to the ramp as another familiar music came over the speakers. The crowd going insane as the man stepped out on to the stage. The championship belt around his waist and mic in hand.

* * *

A/N: Well you all made up for not giving 7 reviews last time. Cause I counted at least 10 for chapter 10[corny joke]. Anyway some people might be hating me right for ending it there. I'm sorry, but the chapter was getting so long...and I thought it was kinda a good place to stop...  
Also i want to add a few more pairings...and seriously I don't have other favs beyond Triple H/Stephanie and Miz/Maryse...I could possibly add them in, but they'd be more minor roles...So ANYONE have a pairing with unpaired characters then please tell me and I might include it in this story.  
If you wanna see what happens next you're gonna need to review! 7 is the minimum number of reviews before I'll update. [Unless I'm jacked up on AJPunk goodness that won't change]


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: OK I have a whole rant about Monday Night Raw. I also have a rant involving the spoilers for Smackdown. I have theories, hopes, and prayers for AJPunk. If you wanna talk/rant/discuss about the sinking ship I'm more than willing to talk.

* * *

Punk faked a smile as he walked down the ramp. Really he wanted to go and just destroy Daniel. But he was probably gonna be in enough trouble for coming out tonight since he wasn't scheduled to even be at the show. He went up the steel steps passing Bryan and going to AJ's side making sure he was in between her and Daniel. He looked at AJ carefully seeing how upset she was. She gave him a confused glance that he only smirked at before looking to a confused and annoyed Daniel Bryan.

He raised his mic to mouth, "Surprise! Didn't think I'd be here...well to be honest I didn't know I would be. But I came and sitting backstage I couldn't help, but hear you. I heard you come to this ring...Really I don't have a problem with you wanting to bitch about your lose at Wrestlemania or AJ slapping you. I myself wouldn't want to put myself through the embarrassment, but that's just me..." He paused as the crowd broke into a chant of '18 seconds!'

"Is there a point to this?" Bryan asked trying to block out the fans.

"A point? You want a point, well I'll give you one!" Punk took a menacing steps closer to the former Champion so they stood toe to toe. "Don't think you can come out here and lie. More importantly lie about me. You don't know a damn thing about me, let alone how I feel about AJ!" Punk snapped a noticeable cringe coming the man in front of him.

AJ's eyes widened briefly at Punks words wondering if he was just saying that to tell off Daniel or if it was true. When she realized the heated glares between the two she slipped between them holding her hands up to keep them to tearing at each others throats. She looked to Punk, who was looking back at her, worry etched on his features.  
Daniel looked to be ready to speak again, but resonating sound of 'Break the Walls' rang through the area as new player entered the ring. Jericho stepped out. AJ glared at the man knowing the torment he had caused Punk only made her hate him. Images of the whiskey bottle crashing against Punk's skull flashing through her mind. By the time Jericho entered the ring she was safely behind Punk.

"Well Punk, Daniel may not know a thing about you...but I do. See Punk, you're still a wannabee and you're an alcoholic. It is in your blood of course, your father, mother, and even your sister." Jericho had a sinister smirk that AJ just wanted to slap off and looking at Punk he seemed to have similar feelings. "Your little girlfriend must know," Jericho's attention went to AJ starting not far behind Punk. "So what is Punk's favorite drink? After all he'll need it when I beat him at Extreme Rules."

AJ might have attacked the "Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla" if Punk hadn't stepped further between them. "I'm wannabe, but you're a broken record. Thinking you'll beat me and it'll make me come here in some drunk stupper. No, after Extreme Rules, I'll still we WWE Champion and I'll still be straight-edge. I suggest you worry more about walking out of Extreme Rules." Punk held a calm bravado as he spoke. Refusing to let Jericho's words get into his head, or at least letting him know if they did.

An eerie feeling washed over him as he turned his head some to see where Daniel was...He didn't know what happened next. But he was on the mat and his head was killing him. His eyes shut firmly and he could hear the crowd roaring as two different boots stomped on his body. He wondered where AJ was in this mess and he could only thankful to the sound of Sheamus' music. The assault on his body stopped. He could hear Sheamus fighting with Daniel a fight that moved to the crowd with the Great White chasing the Submission specialist. So that only let Jericho.

Punk rolled to his back trying to ease the pain some. "Well Punk I guess that leaves you and me. You think I can't get in your head? Well I think I found something you care about as much as your championship. Something that keeps you awake at night...Hello AJ."

Punk eyes opened with Jericho's words he looked around searching and found Jericho standing over AJ. She was pressed into the corner of the ring, sitting against the mat, her knees folded in front of her and arms grasping the ropes on either side. She looked terrified.

"Now AJ, don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise. Now-" Jericho was cut off when Punk smacked him hard in the skull with a steel chair,the same object he had been hit with earlier. Punk added a few more good smacks for good measure. He discard the card to the side then looked at AJ who was looking at Jericho cautiously. Her gaze turned up to him. He didn't know why, but she beamed a smile before standing. Stepping over Jericho she went straight to him. Her short arms reaching up and locking around his neck, he body close, but with even separation so she wasn't pressed into the title. He gave a nervous smile as he didn't know what AJ might be thinking right now. But he was glad to be close to her again, he wrapped an arm around her back bringing her closer. He could hear the cheers of the crowd, he was wondering just how the reaction would be both from the crowd...and management.

She let go, but remained close. They left the ring together leaving Jericho for the refs and medical to worry about. Punk kept an arm around AJ as they disappeared back stage. Kaitlyn was already at the guerrilla waiting for them with John.

AJ left his side going to talk with Kaitlyn. Punk was watching them till a large hand went to his shoulder. He looked to John who was obviously worried. Punk rolled his eyes and followed him, on silent request, to catering.  
Punk made sure to grab a water before sitting at the table. Cena already seated across from him. "Do you realize what you did?" He asked.

"Which part?" Punk asked faking ignorance, but that didn't seem to be the right answer as John slapped a hand on the table making the table shake slightly.

"Punk, think for a second!" John snapped. "When you decided to take AJ in...that was fine when it was backstage mostly. Even then Bryan was beginning to target you. But Jericho...the man who has been using your past and everything you care about to break you? You might be able to take it...But I don't think AJ can." He explained sternly.

Punk knew John was right...of course he wasn't gonna say that. "John, I'll worry about AJ. You worry about Brock."  
"That is something else I wanted to ask you about. Paul is your manager right? Has he mentioned Brock recently?"  
"I haven't talked much with Paul since I returned back in October last year. Plus even if I did I doubt we'd talk about Brock." Punk replied. He stood from his seat. "Now that AJ did her promo deal we can head out. I'm scheduled for a house show Friday. You gonna come with us?" Punk stretched his arms above his head.

"Me, Sheamus and Zack have a house shows Thursday and Saturday. So it might just be you and AJ."

Punk rolled his eyes at the comment. "I don't get how you can criticize me trying to save her like I did. But when it comes to dating AJ for real all of you are pushing us together."

"Not pushing you towards anywhere you don't wanna be. And after tonight I'm sure at some fans will be agreeing with us." John did that thin smile that looked more like a smirk to Punk really.

"I would stay, but I have to go find a Pikachu." Punk walked away and headed to the locker rooms hoping she would be there.

First he checked the divas locker room, no such luck. Then the Sheamus' private locker room, she wasn't there either. Kaitlyn was though...He was starting to get worried. AJ was off, possibly by herself and he had no idea where she could be. He asked some stagehands, superstars, divas, no one knew the whereabouts of the spunky diva. He was getting more agitated as he mind started to wonder if Jericho had found her or worse, Daniel.

When found her it was probably as bad as his imagination. She was standing with John Laurinitus both his lackeys on either side of him. She might as well have been surrounded by corporate stooges...on second she was surrounded by corporate stooges. He made a stride through the halls going to the group.

His presence was noticed before he got close as AJ looked to him beaming a smile to him. Which also turned the attention of the three stooges. Punk forced a smile for AJ's sake, but the smile on Laurinitus face made he unsettled. So he ignored him, keeping his eyes to AJ...who made him slightly unsettled as well at her happy nature.

"Where you been?" He asked as he got close to her.

"I needed to talk with her. We have some exciting new ideas for a storyline." Laurinitus said calmly beaming with pride...something Punk could just NOT allow.

"OK, what it is? Cause the last idea you gave involves me being in a rivalry with Jericho, but that bastard has been bring up my past, lying about my family, and smashed a whiskey bottle over my skull." Punk glared at the taller man, resisting the urge to punch him straight in the face. An urge he always seemed to have around the man.  
"Daniel will be after your title next. And we want AJ to play a major role." Laurinitus turned his smile to AJ, who only being polite gave a small smile back before turning attention to Punk.

Punk inwardly groaned. Yes he loved having AJ around, he loved hanging out with her, but putting her in the middle of a rivalry between him and Daniel something was bound to go wrong. He wondered how AJ could even deal with being put in the middle of him and Daniel. He looked at her worried expression as she gazed up at him. He sighed, he knew being involved in something like this could boast her career...but was it worth risking her physical and mental health. "Fine."

"You don't seem happy about it." Laurinitus commented.

"Well I'm not." Punk gave a shift glare to him before looking back to AJ his expression softened as he looked at her. "Ready to go?" He asked. With her nod of approval he took her hand leading her down the hall and back to the locker room. His mind was focused on the idea of having AJ involved with his matches. His grip on her hand tightened...what was he gonna do now?

* * *

A/N: This took some time to write because of mild writers block/depression.  
To be honest there is a very slim chance Punk will be a wedding crasher or any AJPunk fantasy will happen[But we have fanfics for those]. Really I think it is possible that they have just cut him from the storyline at this moment, but my hope is that if AJPunk fans have made enough of an uproar about this tragedy that the WWE Creatives are forced to fix this. Still certain that this wedding will end terribly though. Either someone is left at the alter or someone crashes the ceremony, either way it won't end well and I hope it involves another slap from AJ to Daniel.

NOW, on another note I'll be traveling most of tomorrow. And spending time with family, so not sure if I'll be on much.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: BIG SHOUT-OUTS FOR MY FELLOW RANTERS: Miserlou, Jean-theGuardian, UnbelievinglyRandom, and cneal555234. All of these came after my last update. Also gonna add RunninOnCrazy who I've ranted with before. I thank you all, I loved spouting theories, hopes, and overall frustration at the current state of this ship.  
Also I decided not to watch Smackdown, but I'll watch some clips when they get on youtube.  
Also this is probably a bit of a time skip, but I decided to move to the weekend of Extreme Rules.

* * *

Word spread of the impending storyline fast. By Friday the fans had exploded with wonder at the relationship of Punk and AJ. AJ was pleased with reaction, for one it got her much needed attention after a long absence. Punk, however was still stressing over what might happen in the on-screen and how it would affect them off screen.

Also their friends had caught wind of the development and Punk was getting a lot of shit for it.

"Did I not tell you to keep her out of your rivalries!" Cena's voice shouted from across the phone that Punk was holding away from his ear having it on speaker so he could answer freely without free for his own hearing.

"It wasn't much of an option. You think Clown shoes would even give me one? And you know I hate that I can't get pissed about this cause everyone is pissed at me for it." Punk countered.

He heard Cena groan."Where's AJ?"

"With me...at my apartment-"

"PUNK!" The sudden yell caused Punk to jump slightly. "She's at your apartment! Are you insane?"

"OK, what's wrong now?" Punk rolled his eyes.

"Will you think for a second? I know you have feelings for AJ, but she just got out of a long term abusive relationship. She's not even talking about it, she still needs to move on."

"OK, I think she has moved on. She's back to being happy and carefree. She's excited about the storyline-"

"You want her to be over this, that doesn't mean she is. Why is she at your place anyway?" John questioned.

"Extreme Rules...came here after the house show since neither of us have appearances till then." Punk shrugged.

"...I guess. Be careful Punk..." John hung up leaving Punk with his thoughts.

The words running through his mind. He didn't like it. He didn't like questioning himself and he didn't like thinking that AJ still might have feelings for the bastard. He forced them out of his mind as he looked to AJ carelessly playing with her dog, they had picked him up before coming. A smile came to his face as he reminded himself that AJ was over Bryan.

#1234567890!#

John groaned. He didn't like this. AJ had become like a baby sister and he loved her for it. She had such energy and had a love for the business that was rare at times from the divas. He knew Punk was doing all he could to help AJ recover both physically and mentally. Still an eerie feeling filled his gut as he thought about it.

But of course he probably just focusing on them to get his mind off his own divorce. He let out a sigh as he looked at the papers in front of him. All he needed was his signature...Lifting the pen up he quickly scribbled his name before replacing them in the manilla folder. He dropped them on the table running his hands over his face before leaning back in his seat.

New thoughts entered his mind of the current brunette that had been popping up around him for unknown reasons. He didn't like the ideas much better. Yes, she was attractive and an amazing kisser but she almost destroyed his friendship with Zack. He couldn't go through that again. He would have to set her straight at Extreme Rules.

#1234567890!#

Zack had another appearance at the house show. He was still upset over the failure on his last on screen moment at Wrestlemania. He loved being on the grandest stage in this business, but it was not his ideal moment. He groaned as he had lost another match against Cody Rhodes.

"Zack?"

He recognized the voice immediately. His head looking up and over his shoulder at the woman. He remember the time he would jump off a cliff just to get her to notice him. He also knew that he still would and he hated himself for it.

"Eve?" He forced annoyance as he looked at her dressed in ring gear.

"Umm sorry about the lose." She was nervous. It was obvious.

"Which one?" Getting more annoyed as the memory crept into his mind.

"...Both." She answered. "Look I'm sorry doing what I did. You didn't deserve it." She said.

His heart tugged. He still had feeling for her. Feeling he thought had died were still there, maybe even stronger than ever. He softened...he knew he shouldn't but he could not help it. "I forgive you...hey everyone has bad Wrestlemania moments." He forced a smile and laugh.

"Yeah." She smiled back. "Um I have a match, so I'll see around."

She was gone before he could even answer. His gut was telling them this was a bad idea, but his heart was already pounding at the lingering smell of her perfume.

* * *

A/N: I do apologize for the terrible update and how long it took to get any update. But I'm in a small funk with the current state of this ship. Also Punk and AJ are teasing us with their tweets! Seriously how does he know about the squishy puff?  
Anyway going into Monday it is only a 20% chance that Punk will be the one to intrude on the wedding, but 200% says that this wedding will fail. So we still have that.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: OK, the John/Eve/Zack angle might be shifted into a story of their own. But I think I'll be putting a poll on my profile to decide who Eve will be with in the end. [Cause truthfully I could probably go either way]**  
**OK, now more pressing matters of AJPunk...Since our ship is sinking it is time to cling to the only thing that will give us happy endings, Fanfictions! Now some of you have probably read these, but if you haven't I suggest you do.**

**UnbelievinglyRandom- _'Moments Like These' [She also has two others that you should also read]_**  
**Jean-theGuardian-_'Hard to Handle'_**  
**MyChaosTheory-_'End of Heartache'_**  
**sweetbellesammy-_'Fix You'_**  
**RunninOnCrazy-_'Not Weak, Just Stronger'_**

**All amazing, and I read others, but these are a few of my favs. They're all in-progress.**

* * *

AJ sat with Punk backstage. She held his hand as he listened to his music getting hyped for his match. Her nerves were running wild as she knew that this wasn't just a match for Punk. Nor was it really a match, it was a fight. Sheamus had already retained his title against Bryan after some near loses in the two out of three falls match. She knew Punk's family would be here...she wondered if that would be better or worse for his mind. Punk still claimed he loved high pressure situations and with his family looking on it should be all the more pressure.

Punk's hand tighten around hers and she realized she was gripping tighter than before. She loosened her grip and looked to Punk. He was looking at her as well. He pulled one of buds from his ears, "What are you thinking about?"

"Your match." She confessed, her thumb running across his tapped knuckles. "I'm scared."

"I'm in the match and you're scared. How does that work?" Punk joked giving a light chuckle trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't seem to help the woman next to him. "AJ, it'll be fine. Bryan got what he deserved and now Jericho is gonna get his. Now while I'm at the match, you are gonna stay here and you can worry all you want. And when my match is done you can worry about John's, OK?"

AJ gave a weak nod. She leaned toward him touching her lips to his rough cheek. She forced a smile to him before the stage hand came and told him he needed to get ready to head out. He smiled to her as he stood placing a kiss on the top of her head before leaving the room.

It wasn't moments before he left that Sheamus, John, and Kofi entered. They sat in silence as Jericho entered and then Punk coming next. He was not dressed like he always did, not over the wrestling trunks were jean that looked very baggy on his legs. Instead of going straight to the ring he went to his family at ring side giving a quick hug to his mother and sisters before entering the ring and doing his normal entrance as he climbed the ropes. Detaching the title from his waist and lifting it in the air. He was shouting 'Best in the World!' that could barely be heard over the cheers of the crowd.

Before the match could even start there was a knock at the door. Triple H opening the door slightly and seeing the group. Seeing the person he was looking for he stepped inside holding the door open. "AJ, we need to do the meeting." He said sadly.

"Now?" She questioned. She wanted to watch the match not have some stupid meeting about the storyline.

"Unfortantly. I know you want to see Punk's match, so let's get this over with fast." He answered. He stepped to the side holding the door open for her as she reluctantly stood. John, Kofi, and Sheamus all wishing her luck.

AJ silently followed Triple H down the hall. She felt like it was taking forever to get to room where the meeting would be. Anytime they passed a moniter she got quick glances at the state of the match. Her nerves going wild as she say them fight and the back and forth for control. Once at the room Triple H held the door for her again.

She was shocked when she entered. She didn't expect for Vince McMahon to come. She only thought Triple H and Stephanie would be here. "AJ, please sit." Vince gestured to the open chair in front of his desk.

She obliged making quiet, slow steps the chair. She took a seat feeling smaller than usual as she was surrounded by some of the biggest heads of the company. She wasn't sure if this was a meeting about the storyline or she was about to be fired. She looked to Stephanie, who she idealized, the older woman flashed a smile to her that eased her worries some.

"AJ," Her head looked to Vince, sitting at his desk right across from her. "You have amazing talent...you are without a doubt one of the best divas. And with some of your co-workers wanting to quit and others that have left already we really can't afford to lose any divas." He explained.

"I'm not gonna leave." AJ said quickly not knowing why it was even brought up.

"AJ, that isn't what we're worried about." Stephanie placed a gentle hand on her short pulling a seat up so she was almost next to AJ. "Now, you love this company with a passion. We love that you do, but if this storyline were to go wrong..."

"We're afraid that you won't be able to stay." Triple HHH finished for her taking a seat on the other side of AJ, so now she was surrounded. He noticed her confused expression so he continued, "AJ, you returned from a severe beating from Daniel Bryan...and he wasn't charged as you asked him not to be. We don't know what Daniel might do...being involved in this storyline could mean he'll go after you. And as long as camera are rolling he can say it was an accident or something for the story."

"I'm okay with that." AJ said calmly. She wasn't worried about Daniel. She knew if he did anything Punk would be there. Or if not John, Sheamus, Kofi, Layla, Truth, Zack, Alex, and even Kaitlyn would be there.

"Not just that. You've been through a lot of stress so it may become too much to handle." Stephanie explained. "Lines get crossed when you mix reality and a storyline. You were somewhat in one with Daniel, but your were there as a figure. Now you're gonna be a major player."

"I can handle it." AJ assured, no hesitation or doubt in her mind.

"OK, if you want to do this then we won't change your mind. The fans are already responding to the hint of you and Punk having a relationship." Vince flashed a large smile. "But AJ, if you ever need to talk to someone or you want out we'll be more than happy to help." He stood holding out his large palm to her.

AJ stood up herself holding out her much smaller hand gently shaking his hand. She turned to Stephanie getting a brief hug from the woman before shaking Triple H's hand. "Am I free to go?" She asked meekly trying not to be rude since she only wanted to run from the room and go to the nearest monitor.

Triple H let out a small chuckle. "Go, check on Punk." He said.

She was gone in an instant running out of the room and down the hall. She dodged anyone that was walking the hall and any of the crates that littered the hall coming to a monitor. Her eyes widened as she saw the match was coming to an end. Punk was battered looked exhausted as he celebrated on the turnbuckle. She knew she should be happy, but seeing him so hurt made her heart hurt.

She tore her eyes away rushing to the guerrilla waiting for him to come through. As soon as he stepped through the curtain her arms went around him not caring about the sweat that covered his body. Punk's body shook with a laugh as one hand rested on her back, awkwardly he walked with her only moving so he was out of the way when they brought Jericho back. "Hey, told you not to worry." He said into her ear.

She pulled away slightly looking at him, studying him. Her eyes caught the glint of light come from the lip ring. She let herself go as she pushed up on her toes pressing her lips to his once again. She put an hand on the back of his neck the other gripping at her shoulder. His hand stayed on her back, his other running through his hair as he held her close. He caught her bottom gently nipping the flesh before they parted.

Both their eyes glazed with lust as they looked at one another. "Punk!" The voice startled them and they pulled away looking to John, Kofi, and Sheamus all giving them different looks. John seemed ready to fight Punk, Kofi was chuckling, and Sheamus was groaning due to knowing that Kaitlyn would not be pleased meaning he would be forced to listen to her complain about it.

"What?" Punk asked raising a brow and faking innocence, even though he was close to having his tongue down AJ's throat.  
"OK, I have a match, but this isn't over." He gave a stern glare to both Punk and AJ making them feel like children. They start of Brock's music came and they looked as the man they hadn't noticed till now left for the ring.

"Why not worry about that for now, k John?" Punk placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Be at the locker when your done."  
"Phil-" Before John could continue his own music started. He rolled his eyes at Punk before heading out for the match.  
"So, do you two wanna be alone? Cause I'm sure there is a broom closet somewhere that you two can go at it like a couple of rabbits." Kofi joked snickering at the glare that went over Punk's features.

Punk grabbed AJ's hand before he started toward the locker room with AJ following behind. "Don't tempt me." He said as he passed Kofi, who started snickering again. Sheamus slapped a hand to his head dreading how Kaitlyn would complain about Punk's intentions towards AJ. While AJ who had heard the comment was glowing a bright red in her cheeks as images of her previous sexual fantasies crept into her mind.

* * *

**A/N: Wow I wrote this in only a few hours...maybe I'm getting over that slump I've been in since the stupid engagement happened. You guys are awesome by the way I got my minimum 7 reviews and it hasn't even been 24 hours.  
Thinking about making a small contest for those who read this story. [Don't ask me what it is yet, I'll come up with something]  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Kinda late for this, but...Could the wedding have been any GREATER? I never expected that to happen...sure I guessed AJ would leave Daniel at the alter, but not so that she would then become the General Manager of MONDAY NIGHT RAW! And if that didn't hurt enough for Goatface/Ompa Lompa, Punk came to rub it in his face some and then a Rock Bottom from The Rock. Now AJPunk fans, we may not get the on-screen relationship we prayed for. But with AJ as the GM and Punk being how he is. I'm almost certain we'll see some sort of backstage moment between her and Punk at some point. Plus at least tonight they didn't ignore the past relationship he had with AJ like last time]. But seriously all of Raw 1000 was awesome to me.**

**I'm so happy! I'm not in a slump like I thought I would be. Though I am sad that I'll be missing watching the next two weeks of Raw and Smackdown, so I'll be resorting to using youtube and whatever you all can tell me. [I'm visiting friends and going to Otakon in Baltimore, MD] I'm gonna take my laptop, but I could be off radar for awhile since I'm not sure about internet. I decided to take it more so I could get ahead on the writing in whatever free time I get.**

**Other note, no one has voted as to where the side triangle of Zack/Eve/John will go...I could seriously go either way. But I am leaning towards John currently.**

* * *

The night ended in shock. None had expected the match to be so brutal. They were only able to see John briefly before he got taken to the hospital, none of them knowing if they would see John again on Raw. And as much as Punk was troubled by the idea of John not being able to come to RAW, since he knew the 10 time WWE Champion hated to miss any RAW, but Punk had another topic on his mind...Or rather another person on his mind.

He glanced to AJ who was comfortable in his bed, laying on her stomach. They were on the bus heading to the next show location, Dayton Ohio. He made a heavy sigh as he watched her flip the page of the comic she was reading. He glanced at his phone one last time before letting out another sigh. He was stalling, but it was time to jump in head first.

"AJ?" Her head whipped around to look at him showing an innocent smile causing his mind to go blank of any arguement..."What are you reading?"

"Daredevil." She answered her smile growing in pride of her geekiness

Punk gave a smile nod before crawling onto the mattress next to her. He was on his side facing her with their bodies close due to the dipping of the mattress. He rested a hand on her lower back and his head on a pillow just watching her quietly.

She went back to focusing on the book or at least trying to. Her mind kept wandering to the idle hand on her bare lower back. The fingers gliding over her skin she found it hard to concentrate on anything else. After reading the same dialogue for 5 minutes she gave up, closing the comic she gently set it aside before turning to her side facing Punk.

"What?" He raised a brow to her, his hand now resting on her hip above her shorts.

"You keep starring" She put her own hand on his chest tracing the lines of the tattoos.

"That a problem?" He questioned his hand rising slightly lifting her T-shirt in the process, also sending chills through AJ's body.

"Not really..." She whispered. Her body moved closer, but Punk decided it was because of the rocking of the bus. His eyes focused on the connection of their bodies pressing together. How close they were, even though they were laying across such a large bed. How comfortable they were with the lack of their own personal space.

Punk hated how John's words entered his mind at this moment when he could be thinking of much more pleasurable fantasies. _"You want her to be over this, that doesn't mean she is."_

AJ must have noticed his distress as she poked him, just hard enough to get his attention. "What are you thinking about?" She asked gazing with curious eyes for his answer.

"Sadly...John." Punk answered with a sigh.

"Worried about him?" AJ asked, though slightly sullen that his mind wasn't having the same thoughts as her own.  
"No. Just something he said..." Punk gulped when he looked at AJ's eyes, filled with wonder. He took in a deep breath knowing he couldn't avoid this anymore. "AJ, are you over Daniel?"

He regretted those words as she pushed away from him going as far has she could away from him till she was against the wall at the side of the bed. "Why would you even ask that?" She sounded hurt and angry, only adding more guilt for the Chicago native. But he dove in already, so it was time to skin or swim...

"AJ, you were with him for a long time...even with how he treated you there has to be some feeling that was there. So are you actually over him?" His breath hitched in his thought as he waited for her response.

"No, no, no!" She screamed, her hands placed firmly over her ears and her eyes shut tightly.

"AJ...AJ, I'm sorry! Come here." Punk reached out taking one of his hands and pulling her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her frame, she was shaking, wet tears hitting his skin. "AJ, it'll be fine...everything will be fine. Just please stop crying."

She froze in his arms before pulling back slightly her large eyes were slightly dry and looking up at him. He remained silent unsure of what was going through her mind, he expected her to breakdown again or maybe yell at him. "Kiss me." He did not expect that.

"What?" He was shocked at her...demand. Still not sure why she would or what would make her request that.

"Kiss. Me." She stated firmly, moving closer into him if that was even possible.

He looked at her. His thoughts were going wild trying to understand what could be going through her mind, but also wondering why he just didn't do it. And apparently he was taking too long to make up his mind as her slim arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He fell into the sensation instantly all trepidations eliminated from his mind with the feel of her lips. Her tongue glazed over his bottom lip flicking over his lip ring. He smirked at her boldness, separating his own lips he met her tongue.

His hand came up running a through her long brown hair. The other around her waist keeping her close. Slowly he started to realize that he was being moved onto his back, not that he mind as AJ was moving on top of straddled his waist as her covered chest pressed into his own naked one. Even through the material of the shirt he could feel her hardening nipples. He wondered if she could feel him hardening as well as she grind against his hips.

Their lips separated trying to catch their breath. His eyes focused on her parted lips already beginning to swell, her tongue darted out running around the surface of them. He took a deep breath before pulling her in again. He easily became dominate against her tongue. He flipped their position so he was on top doing what he could to hover over her and not put his weight into her.

He made a sound into his mouth that he thought was a moan, but he realized she was pulling back and her body was beginning shake again. He pulled away when he felt a wet drop on her cheek. "AJ?" His heart broke as she covered her face with her hands turning her face away wanting to hide from him.

Her voice cracked as she let out a sob. Punk feel to the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her again and taking him into his chest. He could hear her apologize over and over. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He whispered kissing her forehead as her face pressed into his neck.

Punk could feel his own rage building as she cried against him. He knew this was because of Daniel. That bastard had made her too traumatized to even be loved and it made him feel sick. As she continued to cry a stinging pain came in his eyes and he realized he was crying too. He was only thankful that she couldn't see it.

* * *

It took hours, but by the time they arrived at Dayton for RAW she had fallen asleep. Punk ran a hand over his hair as he watched her sleep. He kissed her shoulder lightly before getting out of the bed. He walked to the front of the bus, the driver already gone to get some rest in the hotel. Punk knew he should be doing the same or at least going to the gym, but he wasn't going to wake AJ. And he wasn't going to leave her alone on the bus either.

He took out his phone. Flipping through his contact list, he needed to talk to someone...He hit the call button and listened as it ringed. He sighed when he only got the answering machine and against his common tradition of just hanging up he left a message, "Amy...I need some advice. Call me when you can...bye." He awkwardly spoke before hanging up.

He gave another sigh. He couldn't wait to talk. He didn't know who he could call that would give him the least grief. Cena was out, due to the inevitability of his annoying 'I told you so's and the fact that he was probably still in the hospital. Kaitlyn and Sheamus were non-options due to how Kaitlyn hated him and Sheamus was too afraid of getting on her bad side. Kofi was an option, but he would probably tell him 'I told you so' also. Truth is too crazy, Ryder was a little immature for this in Punk's opinion...Crap, that left one person.

He went to through his contacts again and begrudgingly hit call after finding the person. It didn't take many rings before he got an answer, "You motherfucker! Do you know what time it is?" The yell came from the side of the line.

"I know you bastard, but I seriously need to talk." Punk groaned.

"About what?" Colt snapped still very irriated that he had been woken up.

"AJ."

"Is she ok?"

Punk scoffed at how worried Colt sounded and without any hint of annoyance. "She's...I don't know. Me and her have kinda been taking...a step past friendship."

"...You're screwing her?"

"NO! Well...that's kinda the issue."

"So you're trying to screw her." Colt clarified.

Punk groaned. He was beginning to wonder if the 'I told you so' from Cena or Kofi would have been a better option. "Can you let me talk?" He paused seeing if Colt would speak up again, but when he didn't Punk decided to continue. "We kissed once before on the night of Raw that Brock returned. Then we also had that thing where we hugged and now AJ is gonna be put into my next rivalry with Daniel. Cena already bitched at me for it so don't start. Now after my match at Extreme Rules we kissed again, but as we were on the bus after...I think we were about to do a lot more."

"So what happened?"

"She broke down...she was seriously upset. She kept apologizing for it and just fell asleep a little while ago." Punk ran a hand over his face, frustrated.

"You know why she's doing that though...She was with goat-face for how long, it isn't much of a stretch to think he would have forced himself on her after what we've seen." Colt reasoned.

"I know...But..."

"You love her...You're in love with AJ!" Punk could hear Colt's laughter emanating from his phone.

"Is that so wrong?" Punk yelled silencing the other man. "I hate seeing her cry, I wanna kill Daniel for everything he's done, I don't feel right without her near me, and all she needs to do is smile and I feel on top of the world. I love her!-" Punk stopped the words sinking into his mind after having said them aloud.

He shocked himself...the last serious relationship he had was probably Lita near two years ago and he had dated Beth after, but they didn't last long. He had decided against relationships wanting to take time to focusing on his career, but with one accident he ended up falling for the broken down diva.

"So, you love her...At least you can admit it, but now are you gonna do something about it?" Colt questioned.  
"I wish I knew..." Punk didn't bother waiting for a reply before he hung up. He dropped his phone on the couch and buried his head in his hands. He though for awhile about what he should do, but as the memory of holding a crying AJ all night flashed in his mind the only thing he wanted to do was beat him to a living pulp...

* * *

**A/N: Took me some time due to distractions from my idiotic friends that I'm visiting. A lot of random talking and video game playing. I hope you all like this chapter. I think it gets kinda bad towards the end cause I thought of ending at the break, but that was too short. Also I had to add in Colt! I'm not a huge fan of his yet, but I'm getting more into his podcast and I love it.**

And I thought about the contest and I wanna make it an MV contest[for those who can't do that then they can do a graphic or one-shot] But I love MVs and you are free to use whatever song you want as long as it is AJPunk I'm good[and if you add Kaitmus bonus points] Anyone who submits with get a twitter post cameo and for the winner a character cameo of themselves or a wrestler they wanna see. Now I think the deadline will be August 19, and if you can't remember then here is a hint of something else on that date Summerslam! And anyone doing an mv and isn't sure what song they wanna use then I'll be happy to give some suggestions.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Otakon was great! I had tons of fun with my friends. Though sadly I won't see them for at least another 2-3 years unless they come visit me. I'm gonna be ok though, gonna get a mic and a skype account so I'll be set for web chats with them.  
NOW I missed Raw...well I also missed last Smackdown and I'll miss the next one also. I might see Raw 1002...But I need some info people. Is Punk fully heel? What has AJ done as GM? Did they have a moment?**

**BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS CAUSE WE PASSED 100! I LOVE YOU ALL! I wish more of you would, any small comment can make my day.**

* * *

AJ tiredly opened her eyes. She was alone on the bed of the bus. She was thankful that Punk wasn't there as her guilt from last night was still eating at her. She hated herself for what happened. She knew she wanted Punk, but her mind wouldn't stop reminding her of the times Bryan had forced her into sex. He would even force her backstage at different shows and purposefully try to get them caught multiple times. She wanted nothing more to be rid of the memories.

She touched her face felling the puffiness of her eyes and cheeks that had come from crying herself to sleep. Touching her lips gave her a light smile as they were still slightly swollen from kissing Punk. Her cheeks flamed at the memory. Then, she wanted to cry again as all the wonderful possibilities of what could have happened flashed through her mind. She threw the blanket over her head trying to hide her shame as someone came into the room.

"AJ?" The voice said.

She peaked out from beneath the covers to see Kofi at the edge of the bed. She tensed with worry. The idea of Punk hating her made her throat tighten feeling as though she had lost her voice.

"Raw's about to start." Kofi told her, possibly having noticed her discomfort.

AJ only gave as nod and watched him leave the room before getting ready to leave. Slipping on a customized Punk shirt and red shorts. She added the custom wrist bands and red and black bracelets. She checked the mirror and added a small amount of make-up so others couldn't see the red rims around her eyes.

She stepped out of the room and moved to the front of the bus. Kofi was there waiting to escort her. She wasn't sure if Kofi knew as he kept silent and walked ahead of her. He looked around corners and she felt like she had a body guard. But this wasn't new. Punk had taken precautions to make sure she was never alone, safe from when she went to the bathroom or shower. She didn't mind the attention and she knew they were only trying to make sure Daniel didn't catch her unguarded.

But that didn't stop her from sneaking away. As the passed another hall AJ looked down and saw the catering already set up and calling her name. She slipped away going unnoticed by African man as he continued down the hall. She skipped down until she reached a table littered with various foods. Her sweet tooth calling to her as she lifted a small square brownie devouring it in one bite. She took some time to chew the chocolate goodness before swallowing. She swiped a few more and an apple, so she didn't feel like such a pig.

She sat at one of the tables to eat what would be her only food until the show ended. She popped another brownie into her mouth. She closed her eyes and hummed in satisfaction at the delicious flavor.

"Well, well..."

AJ's body stiffened. Slowly she turned her head and saw Jericho standing over her. She was starting to remember why she wasn't allowed alone anymore as he took one of the chairs and brought it close to her own. Sitting down next to her, he leaned in even closer. He was breaking her person space and intimidating her all at once.

"Punk's little girlfriend all alone. Did Punk realize that you were too much of child? Or did you realize what Punk will be?" He almost whispered into her ear making AJ want to vomit.

She didn't get a chance to reply when a large hand lifted Jericho from the seat and pulled him away from her. She looked up and saw a much more intimidating man, Kane. Jericho, also seemed intimidated as he didn't bother arguing with the man's silent action. He only raised his hands in mild surrender and back away from the scene, Kane's eyes watching his movement.

"Thank you..."AJ said softly. She jumped in surprise when he looked to her. He didn't say a word as he walked off. AJ could only imagine that the Big Red Monster was not as much of a monster as people made him to be.

"AJ!" Her head turned again and she saw John. She beamed a smile as she jumped from her seat and went to hug him. But she stopped short as she looked at the sling on his arm with concern. John noticed her hesitation also, "It's fine, I still have a good arm." He smiled lifting his other arm he brought AJ into a hug. Her arms going over his chest and back, but not able to fully reach around his large frame.

"Why are you here?" AJ asked frowning as she looked at the sling.

"I never miss a show." John answered with a smile as he loosened his hold on the girl. "Better question is to why are you by yourself?"

"I got hungry. Plus I can take care of myself!" She argued pulling away from the man.

"Really? Cause I just saw Kane pull Jericho away before going himself." John smirked as AJ's jaw dropped.

"You saw that? Then why didn't you do something?" She questioned giving a small smack to his chest.

"Hey, Jericho is a creep for sure and probably would put you into the walls of Jericho without a second thought. And yes, Kane is a monster, but Kane wouldn't hurt a woman. At least not one that has done nothing to him. He is kinda a good guy, but he likes to keep to himself and has his own ideas of how to do things." John explained.

"Are you defending the guy who put Zack through the stage and then also pushed him off of it when he was in a wheel chair? The man who came back with a focus of making you 'embrace the hate'" AJ questioned raising a curious brow.

"Oh, Kane is still ruthless. Doing that stuff to Zack was meant to get a rise out me, so I would turn heel. And I still have a lot to make up for with Zack, but at least we're talking and hanging out." John said. He guided her back to the table and sat down in the chair Jericho had occupied and stole one of the brownies before letting AJ eat peacefully.

The clicking of heels alerted him to the presence he had been waiting for. Eve was walking by..."Eve!" He called out raising his arm and waving her over to come. He could feel AJ giving him a strange look for his odd action. But he got the woman's attention. She looked like she was about to come over, but then just walked away. John sighed and tapped his head against the table feeling stupid.

"What was that?" AJ asked looking between John and the area Eve had been standing.

John sighed again and decided to just tell AJ since he might go crazy if he didn't. "It was after Raw when Lesnar returned...Eve came to the locker room...like she was checking on me or something. She did the same on the Smackdown that week." He explained.

"What so she's trying to manipulate you again?" AJ questioned.

"I'm not sure...But whatever it is I can't do anything. The whole thing with Eve was even worse than what happened with Kane. " He groaned and smacked his head against the table again.

Despite the seriousness AJ let out a giggle as she patted his back. Silence went over them as she rubbed his back gently. A thought came to her head, "What if you really like her?" She asked sincerely.

John lifted his head, he looked at AJ as if she had grown an extra head. "I'm not gonna lose my friends, even if I did...But we aren't talking about me anymore are we?" John smirked as AJ's cheeks grew red. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you!" She whined covering her face with her hands.

"Why not?" John questioned feeling somewhat hurt that she didn't want to tell him.

"You'll get mad at Punk..." She said innocently.

"What if I promise not to?"

"Pinky promise?" AJ peaked from beneath her small hands.

John snickered some at the childishness of the woman next to him. He raised his uninjured arm lifting his fist closed except for his pinky that he held out. One of her own came out her smaller pinky wrapping around his own. They shook and released. "So, will you tell me?" He asked.

AJ made a thoughtful look debating on what to do. She flashed him a large smile, "Nope." Before he could question her, she was up from her chair and skipping away leaving him with a hung jaw.

* * *

AJ skipped through the hall not really have any destination. As she went she didn't pay attention when she collided with someone. She tripped back, but kept on her feet. She looked at the person feeling the blood drain from her body. Daniel Bryan was standing in her path glaring down at her.

"AJ, so ready to ruin Punk's chances at keeping his title?" He mocked.

"You lost the title on your own remember. I wasn't even there." She tried to fight back, but her voice lacked all bite to it.  
"Oh, but with you by his side Punk is sure to become nothing. While I become the WWE Champion." His wicked smirk made her feel sick.

"I think you're confused." A voice from behind her spoke. She felt a large arm wrap over her shoulder and she looked at the tatoo'd appendage with a smile before looking to it's owner, CM Punk. "See, with AJ, I'm going to keep my title...While you fade into an after thought." Punk gave a smile as he looked at the man.

"Trust me, with her by your side you'll get nothing, but bad luck." Daniel's spoke his glare still fixed on AJ, trying to make her squirm. "She's a kiss of death." His tone low and dark.

"Good thing I don't believe in luck. See luck is for losers, like you. Now for the kiss of death...how about we test that theory? See you and me have a match tonight. So if she really is the kiss of death, then I'll lose." Punk smirked as he looked at Daniel who was now looking at him with disdain, obvious that he had gotten the meaning of Punk's words.

Without warning Punk leaned down turning towards AJ's and planting a kiss to her lips. She was shocked at first and when he didn't pull away she decided to kiss back. Part to rub it in Daniel's face the rest was that she really liked kissing Punk. Their bodies turned so their chests were pressing together. She went as high as she could on her tip-toes as he leaned down. Her arms wrapping around his neck. While one of his hands tangled into her hair as the other rested at her waist.

"Ahem! Can we get our respective tongues back in our own mouths!" A female voice snapped.

They pulled away or more they forced themselves to separate. Both looking over to see Kaitlyn looking very annoyed and Sheamus just shaking his head.

"OK, just why are you two kissing in the middle of the hall?" Kaitlyn questioned crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot.

"Oh, are we in your way?" Punk faked surprise. Wrapping his arm around AJ's waist he guided her against the wall and he was next to her. "There you go." He said gesturing for them to move past, which of course they didn't.

"Oh go screw yourself." Kaitlyn snapped. She walked past taking AJ's hand and having her reluctantly following behind. AJ glanced back at Punk and Sheamus giving a small wave before turning back forward and moving in time with Kaitlyn.  
"I'd prefer if you left AJ for that!" Punk yelled after them. Part of him felt bad that as AJ's whole body seemed to glow pink from the distance, but the glare Kaitlyn gave as she looked back was enough to make him burst into laughter until they disappeared from sight. He slowly calmed down looking to Sheamus who seemed less than amused with Punk's antics. "What?"

"You do know that when you do these things she comes to me and just complains." Sheamus sighed.

Punk felt bad for the man. It was obvious that the ginger man had feelings for the female, but Kaitlyn's worries shifted more towards AJ rather than her own love life. Sheamus had not had much luck making a move on the female...in fact Punk was still unsure if the two had even kissed. Punk slapped his hand on the taller man's back, "Look Sheamo I have some advice for you." Punk could see the curious look he was getting from the man. "What now?"

"Relationship advice from you? I do believe Lita said you were hard to live with and Beth got pissed off your condition where you have no filter. And now you're in the middle of hall making out with a woman who just came out of an abusive relationship." Sheamus listed.

"Hey, not all of that was me. I mean me and Lita still talk, but we just can't be together. And I don't know why I dated Beth anymore. And AJ was kissing me as well." Punk countered. "Plus this isn't about me. See Kaitlyn is a bit like Beth...hard headed. Plus she's too obsessed with what's going on with AJ. So next time she starts bitching about me or AJ. Then just grab her and kiss her...now this can go two ways. She could slap you or kiss you back." Punk explained.  
"What happened with Beth?" Sheamus asked curious to the answer.

"She slapped me, but there was a bonus to that." Punk answer oddly still smiling.

"How is that good?"

"She shut up." Punk answered giving another pat to Sheamus' back before walking off to the locker room.  
Sheamus only rolled his eyes before following after him. Though in his mind he took Punk's advice and stored it away for when he would need it.

* * *

**A/N: Sadly I didn't have enough time to catch on writing due to all the stuff with Otakon. But I loved coming to all the updated stories and reviews.  
OH the contest. Remember ends August 19th...so like 20 more days. I've already gotten one submission and someone asked what an mv was. MV stands for music video, but instead of like the ones with the artist of the song you use clips and put them together...but if you don't know what it is then i suggest you just do a one-shot.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm so excited. Everything I heard about Raw and then watched was amazing. XD I am so excited for next week. Big shout out to The Galick Gunner for their very detailed recount of Raw's events as well as ranting with me about various items.  
Now I hope everyone likes this chapter...originally I had a lot of new characters coming up, but I decided it was too soon for them or too much to add. They could appear later, but for now I'll just keep them tucked away.**

* * *

Punk was getting ready for his match. His had his hoodie on with the hood pulled over his head. His headphone blasting the music of Hollywood Undead. His body moving with the beat in his stretches to get warmed up. Punk was at peace...A peace that was interrupted when firm hand tapped his shoulder calling for attention.

Punk turned with a frown as he removed the hoodie and headphones. But his annoyance turned to a smirk. "Well if it isn't Mr. COO." Punk grinned at Triple H in his, now regular, attire of a suit.

"Punk." Triple H had a similar bemused smile. Both men could say that they didn't hate each other. They did had respect for one another. And even though Punk would rather jump from a cliff than admit it out loud, but he would rather have 'The Game' as General Manager than the under-qualified and incompetent John Laurinitus.

"Need something cause I have a match soon." Punk crossed his arms over his chest looking at the man before him curiously. "In fact...why are you here?"

"I have some business to take care. But that stuff isn't related to this. This is about AJ..." He could see how Punk tense with worry at the meer mention of her name. "She's fine...I hope. Now I know you two have gotten close outside the company and that's fine. Isn't the first time co-workers started dating."

Punk made a fake cough. Obvious that he was holding back from mentioning all of HHH's own WWE affairs including the one that landed in him being married for the past 9 years in counting. The COO just rolled his eyes not wanting to bother with it.

"Punk, AJ is one of the best divas right now...we can't lose her. Now I can't tell you to stop seeing her since you probably wouldn't listen to me anyway. But be careful...if this ends badly who knows what might happen." He sighed.

"Me and AJ are fine. And even though it isn't any of your business, we haven't started dating officially yet." Punk turned away pulling his headphones and going back to getting hyped for his match. Not noticing or caring about the curious stare from the boss, before he walked away and out on stage to put an end to Brock Lesnar.

All eyes were on the monitor as Triple H stood firm. Clearly explaining how the additions Laurnitus made to Lesnar's contract were never approved by him or the Board, so they were void. For added measure he ripped the document in half. Lesnar was trying to speak to Laurnitus, intimadate the weaker man as he had the last week to get the added stipulations to his contract. When Laurnitus tried to speak the COO was not going to listen. Fed up the Game turned his back to focus on Laurnitus...that was a mistake. Brock ambushed him, bringing him to the ground he gripped his arm twisting it. All those watching closely could see the snap of his arm before the other man release. Big Show and Truth ran from the locker room. They didn't bother to chase the man, but rather focused on their boss. They did what they could to help the medics take him out of the ring.

Punk felt his angry increase. Not at Brock or what transpired, but more to that none of this would have happened with out John Laurinitus. He wasn't the only one. Calls were coming in from Vince McMahon and Stephanie McMahon, but the general manager had chosen to ignore them. In fact no one had seen the man since he slid out of the ring to escape a beating of his own.

He had to focus on his match though as he listened to Daniel's theme and his chants of 'Yes!' as he went down to the ring. Punk started thinking that Daniel seemed like a male cheerleader, but kept that thought stored for a later promo he would certainly have with the man.

The static rang out and he put on a grin as he went out to face the crowd already cheering for him. Their screams erupting further as he stepped into their sight. He glanced around through the crowd and took a brief look at Daniel, who still seemed as pissed from the last time they had spoken. He knelt down and screamed out, 'IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!'. He looked turned his back as he headed out to the ring flashing the words on his shirt, 'BEST IN THE WORLD'. Turning around as he reached the end of the ramp. He grinned to Daniel as he entered the ring, but turned away from him again as he pulled the belt off his waist. Hoisting the belt in the air he shouted out again, but this time it was the words of his shirt that he called out to crowd as he held the title above his head.

Finally done with something that had become a routine before his matches, almost as much as listening to music. He passed the title of the stage hands to put it on the side. Removing his shirt he tossed it into the crowd and was finally ready. The referee between them until the beg was rung and he stepped away.

Punk and Bryan stepped together grappling with each other. They pushed away once again squaring each other up. Punk smirked, running his tongue over his lips just trying to remind Bryan of the kiss he had shared with AJ and it did. Bryan lunged at him, but Punk easily side-stepped allowing Bryan to run into the turn buckle. Punk went after him stomping his foot on Bryan's body until the referee made the count and he was forced to pull away.

Bryan was able to stand, but it didn't do him much good as Punk came with a running high knee. That could have knocked his head off if Punk had tried harder. He locked his arm around Bryan's neck to go for the Bulldog, but the man countered and landed a kick into Punk's back before he could turn around. Bryan was on Punk more than ready to go for one of the many submission maneuvers in his arsenal. Punk not wanting to give him a chance threw his elbow back landing a blow where ever he could till Bryan released.

The match continued and came to a very similar scenario as Bryan was out of the ring and Punk was lunging from the ropes down into him. He was satisfied from landing the blow. The landing had hurt some, but no more than what usually would happen. He made a thankful note that AJ was not in the way this time as he got to his feet...

Apparently his luck was short-lived. The cheers of the crowd as they erupted through the arena alerted him. His head turned and caught what or rather whom they were cheering for. AJ in her cut up CM Punk shirt, red shorts, wristbands, and converse. A smile over her face as she came close to him and the fallen Daniel Bryan.

Punk was in shock. Why would AJ even think about coming out here? He looked at her curiously before turning to Bryan. He could hear the referee making the count, so he lifted Bryan up and threw him to the ring. He made another glance to AJ before crawling into the ring himself.

He didn't like this match anymore. Even though he was dominating it most of time. AJ at ringside made his gut wrench with worry. He glanced over seeing her staring up at him with worried and hopeful eyes. She was worried about him...But she didn't have to! He was the WWE Champion, Best in the World! There was nothing that could beat him!...Most of the time at least.

He turned back to Bryan getting a blow to his gut and he dropped to the mat. He knew what was coming as Bryan delivered the cross-body kicks to his back and chest. Daniel pushed him to the mat going for the three count as he lifted his leg. Punk kicked out his ears focusing on AJ's voice as she called out to him.

Bryan seemed feud up with AJ's presence as he left Punk and went towards the edge of the ring staying away on the inside of the ropes. He screamed at her. Punk only managed to get bits and pieces. "Worthless" "Get out!" "Stupid" "Bitch" "Slut" Each word only serving to anger Punk more as he stood glaring at the unsuspecting Daniel. Punk wasn't going to leap in though. AJ was too close for risky maneuvers like that. Instead he waited patiently until the ref managed to convince/force him to leave AJ alone.

Daniel's turned with a huff not even realizing what hit him when Punk's boot smacked against the side of his skull. Not letting him fall to the mat just yet, Punk caught him. Hoisting up into a fireman's carry on his shoulders. He smiled to the crowd and cameras as they cheered for his finishing move. Lifting Bryan over his head and then raising his knee to smack against his skull on the way down. Punk dropped to the mat, turning over Bryan's stunned body and pinning him to the mat.

1-2-3!  
"The winner is...CM PUNK!"

Punk stood and took the title as it was handed to him. Raising his arms in the air in victory. Once he was satisfied he looked down to AJ, still at ringside beaming a large smile at him. He hoped of the ropes and went down to her. The crowd went silent not sure of what to expect.

He smiled though opening his arms that she eagerly entered. The crowd cheering 'AJPunk' as they held to one another. Loosening his grip he wrapped his arm over her shoulders with his title over on the opposite side taking her up the ring with him. "We need to talk." He spoke to her, so only she would hear. She gave him a weak nod knowing he was not happy with her appearance during his match. Neither noticed the glares from the man who was now consciously glaring at them from inside the ring.

* * *

Sheamus and Kaitlyn were in the dressing room. Kaitlyn was strangely sulking which worried the man as he looked at her with worry. He expected her to yelling, ranting, and raving about Punk. But since she returned from talking alone with AJ she was silent. The only sound she made was a tired sigh as she looked at no where in particular. When she let out another sigh Sheamus finally decided it was time to speak.

"Kaitlyn?" He said not getting any response so he moved closer. He sat directly at her side unsure of what to do now. "What's wrong?" He asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Nothing..." Kaitlyn sighed leaning into him. He knew she was lying, but he gave her a few seconds for her to admit it herself. "OK, AJ and Punk...I'm just worried."

"What did AJ say?" Sheamus questioned.

"She wants to be with him." Kaitlyn said in a monotone voice.

"What's so bad about it?" Sheamus regretted asking that feeling as though he had just stepped on a land mine.

Kaitlyn shot out of her seat and his arm. Turning on her heel she looked down at him giving a harsh glare. "What's so bad about it?! AJ just broke up with Daniel after he beat her! Sorry if I'm so worried that my best friend is gonna get her heart-broken all over again!"

"You know Punk isn't going to hurt her..." Sheamus said in a meek calm not wanting to upset the woman further.

"I do know! Punk cares about AJ and probably wants to be with her also, but it doesn't go away! Nothing that ha-" Kaitlyn's argument was silenced when the man pulled her down and into a kiss. Her mouth already opened for him to steal his tongue inside her mouth gliding over. He smirked some as she melted against his chest and kissed back lightly.  
Sheamus broke the kiss and smiled at the dazed expression on Kaitlyn's face. "AJ and Punk will be fine. So stop worrying." He said simply getting a light nod in response before she leaned in and kissed him hungrily.

Sheamus remembered he was going to have to thank Punk later as the female straddled his body and their tongues reaching down one another throats.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda added the Kaitmus as a bit of an after thought, but I hope you all still like it.  
I doubt many people have voted for Zack or John. It's on my profile, so please do.  
On a side note I kinda would like more reviews. Currently I have been asking for 7...but I have been getting around 10 usually, so I would like to think that if I ask for 13 won't be too much of a stretch. So please review. Remember I will want that number before I update.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sadly we could not make it to 13 reviews...and I didn't want to punish for the lack since I was only asking for 7 for so long and either way this is still my most reviewed story so far out of all my others.  
I really like how this chapter came out...I hope everyone else does too. There are a couple of cameos/mentions of some of our other favorite wrestlers.  
**

* * *

If earlier events had not been shocking enough, John Cena came out. No one expected him to, with his injuries. Most were surprised that he had even shown up backstage. But he was there and at the end of Raw he was full of energy as he did his promo...It took a dark turn when Laurinitus came out.

Laurnitus was trying to establish his power that was sorely lacking after being looked down to by Triple H and having his returning star attack the man that was his boss. He didn't show much care for Triple H's injury though. He didn't show any for John as Tensai and Sakamoto appeared. John was not a 100%, so when surrounded by three different men at once he was already on uneven ground.

Of course John had been focused on the two men that were still young and aspiring wrestlers he didn't even think that Laurinitus would take a cheat shot with a mic against his skull. Shocking people even more was Laurinitus declaring that he would be John's opponent at the next pay-per-view Over the Limit. From there it was a brutal assault as Laurinitus gave orders to the Japanese wrestlers only doing more damage to the already injured man. Finally able to get his arm saved from the assault he clutched it to his body.

No one saw this, but as John was getting assaulted. Punk, Kofi, Truth, Orton, Show, Ryder, Miz, Beth, Natalya, AJ, Kaitlyn, Layla, Sheamus, medics, referees and more were trying to break through a wall of security Laurinitus had put in place so no one of them could interfere in the attack. The crowd broke though in a swift instant.

Stephanie McMahon was there and she was not happy. Even Punk stepped aside as she stepped up to security demanding them to bring Laurinitus directly to her. Laurinitus must love the sound of his own name cause he appeared back stage at that moment. The rage on his face changed into that twisted and fake smile that he wore daily. Before Laurinitus could get a word out Stephanie had slapped him hard across the face. He turned back trying to remain calm against the boiling rage of the billion-dollar princess.

"You low-class weasel!" Stephanie yelled pressing a manicured nail into Laurinitus' cheap suit. "Not only do you do nothing when Brock Lesnar attacks my husband! But you dare say that my husband deserved to have his arm broken!"

"Stephanie, if let's take this into-"

"I'm not going_ anywhere_ with you. And let's push the matter of Brock Lesnar and his actions aside. Let's talk about your actions. Approving the added perks for Brock Lesnar even though you know they were not looked over by my husband, myself, _or_ my father. Or how about your own attacks on John Cena. Who is a major face of this company and has done more of it than you could ever _dream_of doing!" Stephanie scolded with almost the entire roster watching on as she did. "You are on a ticking time bomb Mr. Laurinitus. Now you only have to wonder when." She turned on her heel and stepped away leaving everyone in the back stunned as they looked between her retreat and the glowing red cheeks of Johnny Ace. The attention soon turned as John came to the back though. Randy Orton helped the medics take him to the training room to get looked over quickly before being taken to the hospital.

AJ went to Punk. His eyes were still focused on John and his mind was still running wild with thoughts of what would be of John Cena. No matter what Punk did, John was still one of the biggest names in the industry with or without a title. Punk may hate it, but it was the truth. He wrapped one arm around AJ's waist and followed her lead as she took him back to the locker room. Looking over his shoulder he shot a final glare at Laurinitus for the night and resigned himself to not sleeping.

He looked over to see Kaitlyn and Sheamus standing close together, more so than before. He felt somewhat better to see that. Even better that when he locked eyes with Kaitlyn she wasn't giving that harsh glare that he was used to receiving, but fearful and worried gaze. Whether it was because of John or because of AJ, Punk had no clue. But he mouthed the words, 'It will be alright' to give her some security and she received them with a nod before looking to the Celtic Warrior for more assurance.

When they got to the locker room everyone silently backed away their items. The show was over so it was time to head to the hotel for some rest before moving onto the next arena or for the lucky few it was time to head home for a few days. Punk was off from Smackdown, but AJ was scheduled to attend. Neither had spoken of their plans till tonight.  
Punk and AJ arrived at the garage around the time John was being put in. Both were shocked when they saw the tall brunette hop inside the ambulance right before it left. Though AJ was far less shocked than Punk to see the scene due to her earlier discussion with John. Once the shock dissipated they went to the hotel in silence...Neither excited for a separation that was about to take place between them.

John gritted his teeth as the EMTs assessed the damage to his arm. His mind was focused on thoughts of beating Laurinitus to pulp and if Tensai and Sakamoto hadn't been the lacky/henchmen that they were than he might have gotten the chance. He didn't even know the woman he had been searching for earlier was there until she placed a light hand on his leg.

He looked towards her. He focused on the worry etched in her features and the pain in his arm seemed to disappear. "You're gonna be OK." She yelled over the roar of the siren. He did not even realize how much he needed those words until she had spoken them. It was all starting to sink in. If his arm was damaged enough then there was the possibility that he wouldn't make it to next pay-per-view or maybe the one after. His gut twisted with disgust at the thought of it.

He loved his job. He felt at home on the road and in the arena surrounded by the fans who both loved and hated him. Even more so than when he was at his house that was now void of any presence to great him upon his return. An even worse fear that he might not be able to return ever scared his mind as he thought of all the worst possibilities.

The fears were silence though when the delicate hand on his leg reached across and took hold of his uninjured grasped it back holding onto it as a lifeline that he so desperately need right now as he let go of the worry and just decided to see how things went after he got the MRI or any test they decided to give him.

Punk was stripped down to his gym shorts when AJ exited the hotel bathroom. She had on a baggy shirt and boxers both looking to big on her small frame. AJ crawled onto the bed leaving enough space for him to lie down next to her.

"AJ, I think I'm gonna go to Chicago for a few days." He said cautiously. "I'm giving the bus to Kofi since he's gonna be on Smackdown, so you can go with him." He explained looking at the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed. He could feel AJ's light weight shift the bed as she moved over to him. "If you need to be there...I'll go, but I-"

His words were cut off when AJ kissed him. It was light, sweet and filled with passion even though it was a short contact. AJ pulled away, one of her hands on Punk's shoulder and the other on his cheek. "Sleep with me."

It was innocent words that had so many interpretations. His mind remembering how far they had gone the night before and how badly it had ended. He would have liked nothing more than for everything to go perfectly, but that wasn't going to happen. He watched her crawl back to where she had been before as she laid on her side waiting for him to join her. He did...He found himself lying on side with AJ curled into his chest. Her small bottom dangerously grinding into his hips whenever she would move to get more comfortable. "Goodnight Punk." She whispered.

"Night AJ." He answered throwing an arm across her waist. The night he thought he would go without any sleep he ended up falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Daniel Bryan was fuming with rage from RAW. He didn't care that Triple H probably had a broken arm or that the golden boy John Cena had been assaulted by the General Manager. His mind was focused on the image of CM Punk and AJ leaving up the ramp together. The image disgusted him.

He wondered how much of a whore AJ actually was to become the arm candy for CM Punk. He didn't care if that is what they had been told to do. After all Punk and AJ were suppose to make it seem like they were together, but that was suppose to be for on camera only. But backstage with no camera and sight having their tongue down each other throats and hands every where on their **disrespectful **bodies. It was even more revolting to the ex-World Heavyweight Champion.

He grinned as he knew Smackdown would be tapping tomorrow and Punk was not scheduled to attend. With any luck Punk wouldn't show up even though AJ was sure to there. Even though there was not a doubt in his mind that he could take on Punk in a fair fight there was no need to when AJ was so easy to breakdown with mere words.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOO what do you all think? Good? Bad? I need some feedback and I want to get my 13 reviews this time around. Anything is accepted...just don't be a douche.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: We get to see a little more of someone who has made a few cameos. Also there is a bit of a time skip, so PLEASE READ THIS! I don't want people getting confused. The first part is Smackdown...which is taped on Tuesdays. Then the second part is Friday when Smackdown airs on TV. If you're still confused after reading then send me a review telling me.  
**

* * *

AJ was ready for her match already as she bounced on her feet in excitement. Sure she was set to have a match against Kaitlyn, but there was no hard feelings. It wouldn't be their first match against one another. AJ beamed a smile as she looked at Truth and Kofi who had already finished for the night of putting the Prime Time Players on the bench.  
"Well someone's excited." Kofi grinned at her excitement.

"You're gonna kick ass." Truth said with a equally large grin towards the diva.

"Yep, can't go easy on Kaitlyn just because we're friends." AJ said with confidence as she punched at the air.

"Well, I'm not going easy on you either." Kaitlyn surprised them as she stood behind AJ. The men pulling back slightly fearing some for of cat-fight might erupt...not that they would mind. But the tiny brunette whirled around and jumped into the arms of her best friend. "Ready midget?" Kaitlyn asked a small chuckle in her voice.

AJ pulled away quickly. "Oh I am going to win." AJ answered a large grin on her face. She looked behind the two-toned haired beauty to the World Heavy Weight Champion standing in the door way. "Aren't I, Sheamus?"

Sheamus' eyes went wide with fear as all eyes turned to him. Raising his hands in surrender he backed away slightly knowing better than to side with either woman even if he had been making out with one not long before coming here, "I'm staying out of this." He said.

"Chicken!" Truth called out. Him and Kofi making mocking sounds of a flightless bird to annoy him.

"Rather be chicken." Sheamus said calmly not getting drawn into their mind game. He stepped over to Kaitlyn and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "See you after your match." He said with a small smile.

"UGH!" AJ's cry turned head as she pointed an accusatory finger at Sheamus. "So not fair! I can't get a good luck kiss from Punk!" She yelled out.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes in response, "If Punk gave you a good luck kiss then I'd probably win the match since you two would be too busy with your tongues down each others throats." She grinned slightly as AJ pouted.

"I wouldn't mind losing at least." She mumbled under her breath. She wished Punk was here, but at least most everyone else was. She felt a light touch to her forehead and looked up at Sheamus.

"Now you both got good luck kisses." Sheamus smiled lightly at her. Before pulling away and leaving to go meet with Zack.

Not long after Sheamus left a stage hand came to the locker room. "Kaitlyn, AJ your match is next. Get to position." He said before speeding away to his task. Kaitlyn left the room first. AJ was making one last check to her phone seeing a text she opened it with a large smile. 'Good luck-Punk' She left the room with a skip in her step as she went to the match.

* * *

Punk was fidgeting nervously on the couch. He and Colt had set down to watch Smackdown after Punk's demands and a fight for the remote. Colt was tiredly rubbing his throat next to him. "Ya know ya didn't have to punch me in the throat." He complained only now beginning to speak again. "I was gonna watch it anyway."

"Will you shut up! I haven't spoken to AJ since I got here!" Punk snapped eyes still fixed on the screen.

"What so you think something happened to her on Smackdown? Why not just call Sheamus or Kofi?" Colt suggested calmly.

"Tried all they told me was she's safe with Kofi." Punk groaned as the Smackdown opening started up. "Something is wrong and I know it."

Colt went quiet as they watched the show in silence. Colt didn't bother to yell at the scream as he might have if Punk weren't in such a terrible mood. He crossed his arm and focused on the screen glazing to the anxious eyes of Punk. Punk was literally sitting on the edge of the seat his leg bouncing up and down as his foot twitched.

The moment the preview announcing AJ's match was against Kaitlyn he listened to Punk let out a loud groan. "What?" Colt asked looking over curiously thinking it was safe to speak while the commercials ran.

"AJ and Kaitlyn are best friends...if something went wrong in her match...What if her and Kaitlyn had a fight?!" Punk was beginning to sound paranoid as he rambled, so Colt being the good friend he was slapped the Chicago native across the cheek. Punk went silent which could be a good or bad sign..."Thank you" Punk muttered giving a sigh.

"Just helping a man in love." Colt grinned and gave a slap to Punk's back, but only getting a glare in response.

"Shut up." Punk replied darkly before turning his head back to the screen as the commercials had ended.

Kaitlyn was already in the ring when the up-beat music of 'Light it Up' started. Out pranced AJ in her red plaid ring gear. Looking closly the wristbands she had on carried the 'In Punk We Trust' logo making Punk grin in excitement as he watched the firecracker make her way to the ring. The matched started like any other. The two grappling for control and each taking some hard hits.

When 'Flight of the Valkyries' rang through the arena causing confusion all around for the people watching. Both Kaitlyn and AJ stopped their movements as they looked to the man coming down the ramp, a mic in his hands. The arena was a roar with 'boo's for the man as he stepped to the ring. Even the referee was at a loss on what to do, looking to stagehands who were just as confused as he was.

Daniel Bryan went up the metal steps and entered the ring. The Chick-busters who had been fighting before were standing closer together in defense against the curious actions of the man. "AJ,...You have been poking your nose where it does not belong. So I thought it was only fair to come out during your match." He explained into the mic. AJ and Kaitlyn sharing a nervous look before looking back to him.

"AJ, you and your _little friend_ Punk have embarrassing and humiliating me...Now, AJ, since you and me had been together for so long I think it is only fair to tell you the truth..." Bryan paused watching the words sink into AJ's mind. A wicked grin spreading over his face before saying the words he had been holding onto just to embarrass this woman, "I. Never. Loved. You."

AJ's eyes grew wide and tears were already beginning to form. Kaitlyn wrapping her arms around her as she tried her hardest to hold back the tears.

"AJ, you are 100 pounds of nothing! And tonight, Punk isn't going to come and save you...In fact CM Punk isn't even here tonight. He probably realized how pathetic you are and decided to dump you also." His words were cold and Punk had to stop himself from punching the television screen when they showed a close up of his smug goat-face.

"Now I'm moving on to bigger and better things." Daniel started. "Don't worry Kaitlyn I'm not talking about you." Getting a roll of eyes and glare from the female still trying to comfort her distraught friend. "I am talking about the WWE Championship! Punk is gonna lose his title..._**All** _thanks to you, AJ."

AJ's head that had been buried into Kaitlyn's body finally turned to face him. A wickedly evil glare on her face as she stepped towards him and delivered a vicious slap that set him off his feet. That was not the only thing AJ did as she pounced Bryan's body starting a fury of hits on his body. Kaitlyn quickly jumped to try and pull her off of the man. She didn't have any luck, but she kept trying.

Kaitlyn pulled AJ back slightly. Bryan could have left the ring or back away, but he took a lunge spearing into both AJ and Kaitlyn's body and sending them both down to the mat. Both writhing in pain as he stood above them. His eyes focused on AJ's small form curled in a ball clutching her ribs. He lifted his foot being to deliver several kicks to her body. She tried rolling away, but he followed her movement. The crowd was in shock as they watched, not even booing at the shocking scene in front of them.

Sheamus, Kofi, Truth, and Zack came running down to the ring. To focused on checking on the women Bryan slipped away and passed them up the ramp. It was a shocking sight as Kane appeared at the top and delivered a choke slam that almost mirrored the one he had given Zack Ryder through the stage before disappearing. And that's when the commercial came.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Punk screamed standing from his seat. He moved around starting to pace the room. Giving a heavy sigh, "I need to see her."

"Do you even know where she is?" Colt asked. He was worried as well from watching and was ready to go with him to where ever AJ might be.

"No..." Punk let out a frustrated groan taking a seat again.

The sound of radio static alerted the men as they looked to Punk's phone. Punk lifted it swiftly looking to see who the caller was, but was not happy to see that it was not hoping who he was looking for, "What is it, Kofi?"

"She's gone."

"WHAT? Who's gone!?" Punk shouted.

"Who do you think?! I went to check on her and she wasn't here!" Kofi's voice shouted back.

The door bell rang in the back ground, but Punk was far to busy yelling at Kofi to notice. So Colt went to the door. He didn't bother checking who it was before opening the door...

* * *

**A/N: Aren't I evil? But if you want to find out what's gonna come next I need some feedback. Got over 13 reviews last time, so keep it up!**

**Also I have not gotten many entries for the contest. SO I came with an idea, not many people can make an MV so for those who can't and don't know what to write about for a one-shot, I got an idea. Those writing a one-shot can write out an idea that they might think they'll see or would like to see happen later in this story. If I like one enough it could show up in this story. Can be of any of the pairings, Kaitmus, AJPunk, or John/Eve/Zack.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I finished this chapter early and had to wait for two more reviews. Also I just realized, not only is this my most reviewed story it is also my longest to date. I had no idea when I started this that I would go this far. But I guess I should thank all my loyal readers! Thank you all and I hope you continue to read this to the end!  
This skips around to various people and two more people added...kinda three.**

_**Disclaimer: I hardly ever do these, but might as well throw one in. I don't own the people/characters of this story, nor do I own the WWE creative. IF I did WWE Creative would all be writers from fanfiction and Punk would kiss AJ next Raw.**_

* * *

"Lita." Colt greeted as he stepped aside for the woman to enter. She was cover in a sweat jacket that was basically soaked through.

"Hey Colt, you have no idea how bad the weather is out there. I swivered on the road. I almost thought I was gonna crash into a tree." Lita explained as she stripped of the wet material. "Sorry I missed most of the show...or is it over already?"

"Don't know. You remember AJ, right?" Colt asked the female carefully.

"Everyone is talking about her. How could I not know? Plus, last time I talked to Punk he would not shut up about her." Lita answered rolling her eyes at the question as she set the jacket down and shook out her hair.

"She's missing."

"No, she's not!" Came Punk's loud yelled as he stormed towards them. "I'm gonna find her." He said grabbing his own coat and pulling it on his shoulders. His phone in his hand raising it to his ear, "Kofi, get everyone else looking...I don't care if we're all in different states! We're searching the entire country!" He shouted into the device.

"Punk!" Lita yelled trying to get the attention of the Straight-Edge superstar. "The roads are too dangerous! You'll get yourself killed."

Punk didn't even to flinch at her words, in fact he had completely ignored them. "Colt, I need you to stay here and see if she comes here." He said, feigning a calm even though his nerves were on edge.

Colt looked to Lita. He gave her a sigh and swiped the keys from Punk's hand before turning to him. "No, we're going and I'm driving. You keep calling people to see if they've seen her. And Amy will stay here in case she returns." He explained to his friend.

Punk eyes widened slightly as he turned his head seeing the ex-red head right behind him, he hadn't even notice her till now. He did not say anything to her though. He looked back to Colt, "If you don't hurry, I'll walk." Punk said opening the door to leave the apartment and slamming the door upon his exit.

"I have never seen him like..." Lita muttered. Her eyes were fixed on the door with worry for the man who just left.

"Not to hurt you feelings any, but that's Punk in love." Colt told her as he pulled on a jacket and ran out after him.

Lita stood with shock watching from the door. Of the blurred image of the two men getting into the car and speeding off. Her stomach dropped with worry. Not just for her two friends, but for the girl they were searching for.

* * *

John rushed down the halls of the hotel. He was only in his boxers, not bothering to pull on pants or shirt before he had run out of his room. He looked at the room numbers and stopped when he thought he found the one he needed. He slammed his large fist to the door, not caring if he disturbed anyone else.

When waiting for the door to open he scanned the halls and then his eyes landed on the number of the door. His rushed mind slowly down long enough to register the engraved numbers on the golden plate...He was at the wrong room. He turned his body and headed down the hall, but he did not get far before the person he had woken up came out.

"John?" The previous silence of the hall made her voice echo. "John, what are you doing?"

He stopped for the first time and look back at the woman. A white robe covering over her much slimmer form. He heaved a sigh and walked back. Stopping right in front of her, "AJ is missing." The words came and it still made him feel sick.

She gasped in real shock as she put a hand over her mouth. "Oh god." She whispered. "I thought she had been at the hospital." She said.

John shook his head sadly his shoulders slumping some in sorrow. "AJ hates hospitals...And she was really getting more agitated, so we agreed to take her out and she stayed in Punk's bus with Kofi." He explained hoping she didn't notice the twitch in body as he wanted to find the other room.

"Does Punk know?"

Those made him all more sick to his stomach as the guilt rose. "We never told him what happened on the Smackdown taping. He was stressed enough, so we decided it was for the best...But when she disappeared Kofi called him."

"John!"

Their heads turned to see Zack running towards them. "Zack, I was trying to find you." John said.

Zack looked between him and Eve curiously. "So...why are you talking to her?" Zack questioned.

"He banged on the wrong room." Eve said giving them both smile. "Do you need my help?" She asked.

"Yes." "No."

Eve raised a brow to the men as the looked at one another.

"John, we need anyone we can to help." Zack reasoned.

John sighed running a hand across his face. "OK. I'm gonna go see if Randy with help." He said, running down the hall before either could say anything else.

"So what can I do?" Eve asked looking to Zack calmly.

Zack felt a shiver up his spine and the quickening of his beating heart, but forced himself to ignore it as he turned his head to look at her. "Where is Daniel Bryan?"

* * *

Kofi had basically torn the bus apart. He knew Punk was gonna be furious...not that he wasn't already. He had not originally thought anything of it when AJ had not been in the bed. She was never staying still so he made a light search for the girl. Not that there were many places to hid on the bus. She wasn't in the shower, or in the front on the couch. That was when he started to get worried. When he really freaked out is when he saw the rental car missing.  
He called Punk before he could even think about how his reaction might be. Suffice to say he got his ass verbal handed to him by Punk with strings of pipe-bombs. Since then he had gotten yelled at by each person he called after John, Zack, Sheamus, Kaitlyn, and Layla. None were as brutal though.

He had called everyone he could think of, but now with his head in hands he kept dialing the single number and looking at the smiling photo on the caller i.d. "Please pick up, AJ." He pleaded into the silence as he reached her voicemail yet again.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Kaitlyn screamed searching the room for her clothes that had been discarded hours before. "How could this happen!" She was talking to herself more than the man in the room as she slipped on a pair of jeans.

"Kaitlyn, calm down. Please." Sheamus pleaded with her as he pulled on his own jeans.

"Don't talk right now!" She snapped throwing one of the pillows at him. Her eyes started to burn with tears as she looked at the man's back..."We shouldn't have done...what we did." She slowed. Looking carefully at him as he tense. "It was wrong." She finished turning her eyes to look for her shirt that was continuing to allude her.

She forced herself to keep from looking at him. Knowing she would break down if she did. But she could feel him moving, hear his steps against the thin carpet floor of the motel room. She kept her eyes down as he stood above her, not even able to search as he stood so close over her. The scent of their sweat mingling in the air between them. Her cheeks turning red at the memories.

"I don't regret it." He said. His held out the shirt she had been searching for to her.

She took it gently. Cautiously making sure not to make any skin-to-skin contact cause it would surely be her down fall. She slipped it on before standing straight, still avoiding eye contact with him. They stood still though an uncomfortable tension over the room.

"I don't either." She admitted quietly.

They both relaxed some and went to the task at hand. Sheamus grabbing the keys and they left the room in a rush to find the missing diva.

* * *

John slammed his fist against the wooden door. Eve, Zack, and Randy all standing close behind him. This was the third time they had knocked on the door. John looked to Randy getting a knowing nod from his friend. John signalled Eve and Zack to move away and he pulled back slightly. He ramped into the door taking the barricade off his hinges. He stumbled slightly, but remained on his feet.

John looked back to Randy and Zack. He motioned for Randy to follow him as they went into the hotel room cautiously. They found nothing...Daniel Bryan was not even there.

"This is not good..." John said looking to the 'Legend Killer'

* * *

Lita was nervously waiting flipping through the channels to try and not let her mind go wild. She already knew that watching the news was a terrible idea as they kept showing how horrible the weather was and just looking at the images made images of the car crash and her friends pictures being flashed on the screen.

After running through over 500 channels she turned off the device and through the remote to the other side of the couch and out of reach. She dropped her head in her hands. Her mind was going wild with concern on what was going to happen.

She smiled at the memory of her first meeting with AJ at an autograph signing. The girl was young and sweet. And seeing that same girl enter the WWE made her almost proud. She felt her cell vibrating against her leg into her cargo pants.

Pulling it out she looked to the i.d. a small smile as she answer. "Hey, Adam...Yeah, I made it here...They left...You know AJ?...Yeah, that one. She's missing, somehow...Waiting, she might come here. Think you could call Christian?...Yeah...No, stay with Emily...Wait, Adam I have to go I think someone is at the door...Love you, too." She hung up the phone and went to the door.

She went slowly. Her mind reeling again with all the worst possible outcomes. But she grasp the gold colored door knob and turned it. Opening the door wide she gasped at the sight in front of her, "Oh god."**  
**

* * *

**A/N: K, I'm still evil...Things will be better next chapter! Also the next chapter is close to finished, so the sooner the reviews come the sooner I'll update! 13 reviews and you'll get to see who is at the door this time.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hopefully this makes up for how evil I've been in the last two chapters.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the people/characters of this story, nor do I own the WWE creative. IF I did Punk would be in the main event, even without the title...And AJ would be in his corner.**_

* * *

Daniel Bryan slapped the small glass on the table. He shook his head as if it would help ease the bitter liquid down his throat. He swallowed it down and then called the bartender to refill the small shot glass with the liquid that he had been craving for the last hour. He watched the liquid fill the small glass and once full he lifted it in the air and gulped it back in one motion. Repeating the process.

His mind was clouded and he was intoxicated...Something he would not admit to ever. His mind wandered to thoughts of CM Punk, straight-edge superstar. It made him want to puke. And at the thought of his ex-girlfriend clinging to the lesser man made him even more disgusted. He raised his head and scanned the bar. It was almost empty now due to the late hour...or rather early hour as it was already past midnight.

"Hey," A feminine voice called next to him.

He looked over barely able to focus on her blurred image. "Hey..." He said, simple not bothering to over anything to continue conversation. But he knew she wasn't done.

"I guess you aren't in the mood for talking." She said. He could feel her move closer. Her small hands touched his body, one on his shoulder and the other his waist as she moved around and pressed her body into his back. "That's good...I'm not in the mood to talk either." She whispered hotly into his ear as the hand that had been at his waist trailed down and caressed his thigh, sweeping over his crotch innocently. "Let's get out of here."

He turned his head and looked at her closely for a few moments...studying her even though he could hardly make out who he was even talking to. He nodded anyway.

Her hand took his and guided him out of the hotel bar. She guided him to the elevator and pressed the button to whatever floor they were going to. Before the doors even shut he could feel her pressed to his chest as his back went against the wall of the small moving area. Her hands were roaming over his covered chest and reaching up she did light kisses to his lips that he barely responded to.

They shifted apart with the movement of the elevator. He let this woman guide him to the hotel room, slipping inside with blissful ignorance.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Eve slapped John's muscular arm. "Do you know how much that is gonna cost!" She yelled as she continued to assult the man. Knowing that no real damage was done even though he winced with the impact. She looked over to Zack and Randy, both snickering and smirking at treatment John was getting. "I don't want a word from either of you!" She snapped making the grown men flinch at the harsh tone.

"Look, we're looking for AJ. She is become a major figure in WWE, so I think it is justified...Right?" John tried to reason with the enraged woman. "Plus, what if she had been in there? Would you still be yelling about the cost?"

"NO!" Eve snapped turning a glare at him. "And I know it had to be done! Otherwise I wouldn't have told you idiots where his room was!" She yelled giving another smack to his arm. "And I know it is somewhat justified and the higher ups of the WWE will understand, but I doubt the hotel will care." She groaned throwing her head into her hands. She was hating this position of power she had weaseled her way into.

"OK, let's move on from this." Randy spoke, trying to defuse the tension. "Do we know any where else? Or should we start by going to everyone's rooms and seeing if she's with any of them?"

"I don't see much other choice." Zack said giving a shrug.

"I guess...I need to call Kofi or Punk, see if they've gotten anywhere." John groaned. "Eve, you know all the rooms, so go with Randy and Zac-"

"I need the list of rooms. I don't have them memorized." She sneered. "Also I think we should tell ." She suggested seeing how each man winced at the suggestion. "What?"

"Do you really think he'd give a damn?" Zack questioned looking at the woman sadly.

Eve went quiet. She wasn't sure how to answer that. She knew she should say that he would, but she also knew that it was far from the truth. "OK, we won't tell him. But we should tell someone." She argued.

"I'll call Hunter." Randy said.

John and Randy both left down the hall leaving Zack and her alone. Awkward tension quickly falling over them again. Eve looked down at her bare feet trying not to look at him.

"Everything will be OK, right?" Zack asked.

She looked up seeing the pain in his eyes. Part of her wondered if he was asking about AJ or them...Either way her answer was the same. "I hope so..." She gave a small sad smile to him that he returned. "Come on, we need the list." She said not even thinking as she took his hand and lead him down the hall to her room.

* * *

Sheamus drove down the streets. Kaitlyn had pointed our various locations she and AJ had gone to in the past together of the city. None had gotten them anywhere. Kaitlyn had gone quiet when their last stop hadn't worked out. Sheamus glanced over seeing how her shoulders were shaking slightly, her arms wrapped around her body and leaning against the passenger side door. He made a decision that he knew might upset her more, but did it anyway as he turned back to the hotel. Not saying a word.

As they got closer he could see her shift slightly. "Stephen, where are we going?" She questioned. Her voice sounding smaller and quieter than ever before.

"Back to the hotel-"

"WHAT!" She screamed turning a glare at him. "We need to be looking for AJ." She hissed.

"Celeste." He spoke sounding as stern as he could, knowing that using her real would add something to his tone. "We're both tired. We looked everywhere we could think of. And AJ was in an entirely different city when she left. We did search. Now, we're going back to the hotel. We are gonna call Punk, Kofi, John, and anyone else to see if they've heard or seen her at all." He explained.

She shrunk in defeat knowing he was right. "...OK...Plus she won't be in this city." Kaitlyn sighed leaning against the door.

"What makes you say that?"

"Punk isn't here." She sighed giving a small frown as Sheamus smiled.

* * *

_"Oh god"_

"AJ" Lita gasped. The girl before her stood soaking wet. Her hair sticking to her face. A baggy grey sweat jacket, that Lita easily recognized as Punk's, was soaked. It came down low on her body reaching past her hips and almost to her mid-thigh, as if it were a dress. Lita could see the cut beneath her eye with a small black bruise surround the wound. More bruises could be seen on her bare legs. Her eyes looked blank. She just seemed so broken.

"AJ, come inside." Lita coxed holding the door open. Watching intently as she seemed to look at her warily before slowly taking steps inside the apartment. Lita closed the door once AJ had made it inside. "AJ, are you OK?" Lita asked lightly touching her shoulder she felt the younger woman tense.

"Is...Punk here?" AJ's voice sounded hoarse and scratchy.

Lita's heart went out to her. She wanted to cry herself as she looked at her. "He's out...looking for you." Lita said softly. Seeing the girl nod. "Why don't you go rest? Maybe dry off? Take a shower?" Lita suggested giving her a warm smile. "While you do that I'll call Punk. And he might just come running back here." Chuckling slightly as she attempted to lighten the mood.

The unmistakable sound of 'Light it Up' entered the room. AJ shifted slightly on her feet pulling her phone from the pocket. Without a word she rejected the call and dropped the phone back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Lita asked cautiously.

"Kofi...he hasn't stopped calling me." AJ said regaining her voice more.

"Oh..." Lita choose not to scold her about how she should have answered. She should have answered or called someone and tell her that she was safe and OK. "So...Go change, dry off, maybe eat something." Lita flashed a smile as she waved AJ towards the bedroom. She waited till AJ had entered the bedroom before snatching her phone off the table she flipped through her contacts. "Come on Punk." She bounced on her feet anxiously. "Fuck!" She cursed as it entered voice mail.  
Finding Colt's number she decided to call him instead hoping she would have better luck. It took a few rings, but she got an answer. "COLT! Where is Punk?" She questioned.

_"Currently? Acting crazier than usual. We were driving and he saw someone walking that he said looked like AJ. SO I pulled over and he jumped out. Turns out it isn't AJ and something must have happened cause right now their yelling back and forth."_Colt answered.

"Well obviously that isn't AJ..." Lita rolled her eyes. She could clearly picture the image of a short woman with long brown hair arguing with Punk. "AJ is here." She said in a whisper though she didn't know why.

The line was silent that she almost thought the connection had been lost. But the blaring of a car horn told her different. Then there was some shuffling.

_"Where is she?"_Now it was Punk on the phone sounding urgent and out of breath.

"In your room, she was soaking when she got here. So I sent her to change and dry off. I'm hoping to get her to eat too." Lita explained.

_"Keep her there."_ Punk said sternly._ "I'm gonna be there soon if COLT WILL HURRY THE HELL UP!"_

_"SORRY IF I DON'T WANNA CRASH!"_Colt muffled yell exited the phone.

"BOYS!" Lita snapped. "Just get back here in one piece and AJ will here waiting." She sighed and hung up so she wouldn't have to listen to them bicker.

"He's coming?" AJ asked.

Lita turned to see the girl, now dressed in Punk's shirt and boxers. Lita smiled slightly at the sight, she looked tiny in the baggy clothing but it was so cute. 'No wonder Punk is so infatuated' She thought. "Yeah, he and Colt are on their way. Are you hungry?"

"Not really." She answered.

"OK, then-"

"Are you dating Punk?" AJ abruptly questioned.

Lita blinked looking at the girl with wide-eyes as if she were insane. Lita could see how serious AJ was, but she still could not help the small laugh from coming up her throat. "No...I went down that road once, but me and Punk are better off as friends. Plus, I'm dating Adam again." Lita explained. "Edge." She added for further clarification.

For the first time since AJ had stepped through the door Lita saw her relax slightly. Lita smile broadened. "...Oh." AJ nodded taking in the words.

"Oh I should probably call Christian, I asked Adam to see if he could help look for you." Lita said lifting her phone.  
"I caused a big mess...Do you think they'll be angry?" AJ asked cautiously.

"No...They'll just be happy to know you're safe." Lita answered before she dialed the number. "Hey Chris...Yeah, don't worry she's with me now...Punk is on his way...I'll tell her...Thank you. See you next week." Lita spoke to the man before hanging up. She looked to AJ. She was nervously fidgeting in her place. "Christian says, 'He's glad your OK' and 'No more running off'." She smiled wide hoping it would ease her worry.

AJ's lips twitched slightly up, but her gaze fell downward. "I don't know why I did it...I just really needed-"

"AJ!" The screams could be heard from outside the door. Gears of lock clicking before the door swung open. "AJ!" Punk entered the room in a rush.

Lita watched in awe as they ran into one another arms. Seeing how AJ finally relaxed in Punk's embrace. Both clinging to one another for security. Punk, so she wouldn't run away. AJ, so he could take away her pain.

They pulled apart slightly as if they were the only two people in the room as they looked into the others eyes. Punk's hands cupping her face gently looking at the cut Lita had seen when she first arrived.

"Why did you do that?" Punk asked her.

"I need to see you." AJ answered.

"Call next time." Punk smiled at her. He made a light kiss to cheek making sure not to hit the wound. Then kissing her lips lightly. "You need to rest." He said. Without another word he took her to the bedroom leaving Lita and Colt.

"...He's so different than before." Lita muttered as she watched him.

"Is it good or bad?" Colt asked smirking at her slightly.

"Good...He really loves her."

* * *

**A/N: Am I still evil? I thought this would make up for it. The part with Daniel was mostly to show where he was while everyone was searching. NOW, it is really late for me now so I am going to bed. Keep on reviewing, I'd love to see a bunch when I log on again.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Wow this chapter is long...  
**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the people/characters of this story, nor do I own the WWE creative. IF I did Punk would be in the main event, even without the title...And AJ would be in his corner.**_

* * *

Punk could not sleep. He had taken AJ to bed, tucked her in, and even lied down next to her as she curled into a small ball against his chest. He did not ask her what happened, why she left, or how she looked so beaten. He figured she had been stressed enough and didn't need his interrogation, especially when she came for his comfort. He ran his hand through her hair wanting to feeling tangles and dirt. He probably should have had her shower, but she looked so tired and he could careless about dirty sheets. Removing his hand from her hair and moving it to her cheek. His eyes scanning the small cut on her cheek in the darkness.

He knew it was a bad idea to leave her alone. But when they actually talked about it after the night of sleep, AJ said she would be fine without him for the few days, assuring him that there was nothing to worry about. And since their friends would still be there with her that nothing would happen. He almost cursed himself for believing her. But he wasn't going to be leaving her again anytime soon. He stripped himself off the bed, giving a small kiss to her forehead before leaving the bedroom.

He was somewhat surprised to see Lita and Colt still awake, sitting in the living room. But he should have guessed as much since their sleeping habits were as good as his. The two were silent as he walked in both looking from their seats on the couch as he entered the room.

"She OK?" Colt said as Punk went across the room and to the chair next to the couch.

"She's asleep and she's safe. Did you call the guys?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, they all wanna talk to you. Mostly the girl...umm...Kaitlyn! Yeah, she really wants to talk to you...or yell at you." Colt shrugged giving a confused look since he has never seen Punk and Kaitlyn's interactions before.

"No surprise there." Punk groaned throwing his head back and looking at the white ceiling as if it had some masterpiece on it.

"Also, me and Lita had some ideas."

Punk looked back to them raising his brow in confusion and curiosity as to what they might have come up while he was with AJ for hours.

"AJ needs more protection. I mean all of you guys have been doing what you can, but that isn't always gonna be enough. Since you guys have matches and meetings, none of you can be with AJ for the entire show at least." Lita explained.

"So we're coming to the show!" Colt announced getting a laugh as Punk's face turned to horror at the idea. "Come on, man. You know it'll work. I'm gonna head to Raw and Lita was already going to Smackdown. Of course neither of us can show up all the time, but when we can it'll provide some help."

"Fine, it is a good idea...I guess. But I'm not letting AJ go to show alone again...especially one that involves Daniel Bryan." Punk said giving a growl at the name of the man he hated. "Why are you going to Smackdown? I didn't think they did appearances much."

"I'm not going to be on Smackdown. Just backstage, Chris is getting a title match so me, Adam, and Emily are going to support him." Lita explained.

"Oh yeah. How's the brat?" Punk asked trying to change the subject some more so he could get his mind of the woman sleeping in his bedroom.

"With Adam now. She's a huge fan of wrestling. Adam wanted to show her some of the older matches with him, but I won't let him. Though she isn't that interested in seeing him wrestle really." Lita confessed, giving a guilty smile for her amusement at the memory of Edge's hung jaw at his daughter's uncaring rejection

"Who is her favorite wrestler?"

"Zack Ryder."

Both men broke into laughter at the idea of the little girl they had met multiple times throwing her fist in the air and chanting Zack Ryder's catchphrase 'Woo!Woo!Woo!' Colt literally fell to the floor as he clutched his sides.

"OK boys, that's enough. It isn't like he's a bad wrestler." Lita said trying to end their childish display.

"He isn't. He's a character that's for sure." Punk said quieting his laughter. "But should be interesting to see the brat again."

"You know following her everywhere is gonna stress you out again. Isn't that why you came here without her in the first place?" Colt commented as he returned to his original seat, changing the subject to what Punk wanted to avoid.

"That doesn't stress me out. And the only time she tends to be on show that I'm not is Smackdown. She's following me more. It is something else..." Punk trails off his mind wandering to all of his actions since he made that fall over of the ropes and into the diva. His mind focused on keeping her safe...Focused on making her smile...Not focused on the title...Or my career. "AJ...is something else."

Another hour of conversation went by before the three decided they need some rest before the sun rose in a few hours. Colt leaving to his own apartment in the same building, Lita going to the guest room, and Punk slipping into the bed once again next to AJ. This time Punk was able to close him eyes and fall asleep.

"AHH!" That was Punk's alarm clock. He opened his eyes and patted the mattress searching for the woman he was sure to have been there when he went to sleep, but only found the lingering heat of her body and her scent in the sheets. He heard some giggling which sparked more curiosity.

He pushed off the light blanket that was over his body and swung his feet to the floor. Standing he made his way out of the bedroom and through the living room. Making it to the kitchen what he found was a mess. Vegetables scattered along the counter, vegetable juice over flowing in cup and onto the counter, pancake flour/batter covering just about everything, and these were just the worst parts. In the center of it all two divas, well one diva and one ex-diva, both laughing hysterically and covered in the white powder like everything else.

"OK? Just what are you two doing?" He asked getting their attention as he stood in the doorway looking at the scene with some mild amusement to their fun.

"Oh, Morning Punkers!" AJ beamed a smile. Coming over to him she placed a kiss to his cheek, naturally, leaving some of the powder on his skin and beard. Pulling back she quickly tried to clean it. "Sorry." She said still smiling, a laughing lightly at her own action.

"Mornin'." He responded giving her a smile as he looked at her. If she still didn't have that bruise or cut then he might have thought last night was a dream. He looked at her face lightened by the powder, but he could see how the cut had been covered with a bandage. "So what are you two up to?" He said glancing between her and Lita now.

Both gave sheepish looks as they looked to one another. "Well we were trying to make breakfast." Lita confessed.

Punk let out a chuckle of his own in response. "Neither of you can cook." He reminded. Even though the current state of his kitchen was probably enough of a reminder.

"We know that, but we thought maybe if we worked together we could make something eatable." Lita responded.

"We'll clean it up." AJ said giving a pout, something she did when she thought he or anyone for that matter might be mad at her.

"Oh you will." Punk chuckled again tapping her outward bottom lip with his index finger. "But I want something first."

"The food we made?" AJ asked giving a hopefully smile.

"Sorry to say this, but hell no." He answered shaking his head at even the suggestion. Seeing her start to stick out her bottom lip again he tapped it. "Down Pikachu. What I do want is a picture of you two."

AJ and Lita shared a look...Making Punk wonder since when could they do that. Not exchanging one word as they had a silent conversation, nodding at the end of it. "Agreed." Lita said speaking for both of them. "But, no posting it on twitter or any other media. And we're only doing this to make up for the mess."

"Deal." Punk smirked. He rushed back to the bedroom and rushed back, making sure they didn't have anytime to clean themselves up. Punk held his iphone up and watched the females pose together. Snapping the picture he smiled at the image. With a smirk on his face he easily tweeted the image with neither noticing. With the words 'Divas can't cook' he sent the image out to his followers of over 1 million. Knowing very well that both of the women would see it later.

"OK, I have some calls to make. You two clean this up." He ordered giving them both a stern gaze before heading to the living room with his phone in hand.

He sat on the couch leaning into the back rest of the seat before heaving a sigh. He had to call everyone himself flipping through the contacts he found the easiest person, in his opinion, to start off. He listened to the sound of ring before the inevitable click, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kofi."

"Punk! Seriously dude, I'm sorry about AJ. I thought she was sleeping-"

"Kofi, don't worry about it. She's alive and well. You are gonna pick me up with the bus right on Sunday?" Punk asked.

"Yeah."

"OK. Fair warning, Colt and probably his chick are gonna come with us to Raw."

"Cool, see you all then." Kofi answered before ending the call.

Punk let of a relieved sigh. That one had been relatively painless. Now for the next one. Doing similar motions he scrolled through his contacts before hitting the call. It hardly rang before it was answered, "What up bro?"

Punk automatically rolled his eyes. "Zack..." It was all he could say. He seriously did not know how to respond to the man.

"Hey Punk! Last night was insane!-"

"Punk, we need to talk."

Once again Punk rolled his eyes this time not out of amusement towards Zack, but dread as he heard John's voice come through the phone. He should have known they were together. "What exactly John-boy?" Punk questioned trying to sound smooth.

"You know what? Seriously man! You and AJ...I don't know about you, but she is depending on you too much. Maybe it's good that she has someone to turn to, but being her white knight isn't going to solve her issues." John scolded.

Punk just hated that the man made a point, a good point. AJ had ran away from the safety of the bus and Kofi's protection to drive to Chicago, through a rainstorm, and find him. But he wasn't going to admit that he was ready to do the same thing after watching what Bryan had done on Smackdown. But that doesn't mean he was going to give to the Cenation leader, "Look John, for one...I'm not a 'white knight', 'Black Knight' maybe, but no 'white knight'. As for AJ and her issues, we'll take care of it. Or I'll take care of it."

"We'll take care of it. She needs to realize there are others taking care of her besides you."

"What are you afraid of?!" Punk snapped irritated that so many times John had teased him about getting serious with AJ, but now that it looked like it was about to happen the man seemed to want anything but.

"There are a lot of things that can go wrong right now Punk. I don't wanna see either of you hurt...Take. It. Slow." John emphasized.

"Anything else boy scout?" Punk questioned feigning disinterest to John's words even though they were swimming in his head already.

"Yeah. Talked with Randy and he said he'd watch out for AJ when he could. We need all the help we can get."

"Great. Colt, Lita, Christian, and Edge are volunteering their services as well. Seriously were about to have an entire locker room against Daniel." Punk let out a laugh. In his mind thinking of the large list of WWE superstars that had already gone out of their way to maintain AJ's care.

"Zack wants to talk."

"Punk! Bro! You gotta let me tell you about what we did!"

At the Long Island Iced Z's excitement Punk found himself sitting up straighter and more attentive. Especially with the feint sounds of John protesting. "Shoot."

"Well we got Eve to tell us where Daniel's hotel room was-"

"Hold up, Eve?" Punk questioned.

"Yeah, we told her AJ was missing and she said she'd help out." Zack answered casually as if hanging out with Laurinitus' Administrator of hoeski-ness wasn't a big deal. "Anyway, John and Randy busted down the door for the room since he wasn't answering."

"What you do find him naked?" Punk questioned. He kicked himself for thought as he became mildly disgusted with the mental image that started to form in his mind.

"Dude, no, gross. He wasn't even there."

"You were excited to tell me that?" Punk sighed getting less interested in the story.

"Shut up and let me tell you!" Zack whined. "SO, he wasn't there, but we started going to all the different rooms. It was an hour later that he came back and we were around the corner. We heard him cursing like crazy throwing a fit. Hotel staff came and tried to calm him down, but he didn't. So they called security on him! And they were close to calling the cops too, but Eve stepped in."

"Why not let him get hauled out? Oh right cameras were rolling so they couldn't put it on TV." Punk responded. The idea of Daniel Bryan being a arrest just one of his many fantasies for the man.

"Hey if they wanted some video for TV then I would have recorded it with my phone!" Zack laughed out.

"If only." Punk let out a sigh. "Talk you guys later, tell Randy and I guess Eve thanks for the help." He said before ending the call.

Punk flipped through his contacts for the third time falling on Sheamus. He knew Kaitlyn would be there. His thumb hovering over the call button for minutes before he gave up and decided he'd wait till Raw to have the diva rant at him. Tossing his phone to the table he smiled...even though he knew this decision would come to bite him in the ass.

"AHHH!" "We're OK!"

Punk sighed in dread as he heard the giggles and laugh coming from the kitchen. He knew better than to check...OK maybe he should have, but the gut feeling he was getting told him to stay away from the disaster of the kitchen. Really as long as they didn't start a fire it was fine. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television to block out their sounds.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah this was kinda filler-ish, but please review still!  
I took a few moments to use the grammar/spell-check that is now in Doc-manager. And I write in a 'passive' way or whatever. To be honest I have no clue what that means still. My grade schooling did not cover much on grammar, but what can you expect from public school.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Was flying for like FOREVER. 7 hours all the way back to California from Pennsylvania...seriously people it was a great trip, but sitting on a plane for 7 hours is not on my to do list. If it didn't take so long I would take a train cause I sleep better with on them.**  
**But getting back here I had some nice surprises. 54 emails, most alerts, favorites, and reviews for my different fics including the new AJPunk story of mine, '_Just Friends?_' But this story isn't over yet we have some time before this one ends.**

* * *

AJ was extremely nervous in going to Raw. She was waiting for any one of her friends that had spent their night searching for her to just snap. To scold her for her childish decision. Not one had though...

Zack hugged her for the longest time. In fact it would have been longer if Punk didn't force him off her it would have been even longer. Kaitlyn giving similar affection, but Sheamus got AJ free that time. Sheamus gave a kiss to her forehead and a light hug. Kofi almost cried when he saw AJ, so she ended up hugging him as he gave apologies. Unfortunately it only made her feel guilty for leaving Kofi as she had. Both Truth and Lil' Jimmy gave her hugs. John even though injured still had come giving AJ a one arm hug. That time she had almost cried since he had come just to see her.

Those were the people she expected the affection from, but they were not the only ones to check on her well being. Layla and Alex Riley had come up to her. Strangely Eve had told her in a very cryptic message, "Stay close to Punk." AJ nearly fainted when Randy Orton said he was glad she was save...She thought she had been dreaming at first and even pinched her own skin to see if she was or not.

"AJ!"

The brunette turned her head and saw Lita coming towards her carrying a young girl with her. "Hi. Is this Emily?" AJ asked looking at the girl. The young girl curled further into her mother shyly trying to hid herself from AJ.

"Yeah, this is my little Emily." Lita smiled at the her child. Emily had blond wavy hair and deep blue eyes, truly her father's daughter minus the personality. "She looks more like her father everyday." Lita sighed even though she was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"She is so cute." AJ cooed softly not wanting to scare the small child any. "Is she always this shy?"

"Only around her favorite superstars and divas." Lita hinted to AJ looking to the young diva as her eyes lit with joy. "I wanna find Zack, so you three can do one group photo together. Do you think you can watch her?" Lita asked.

"Of course." AJ smiled as Lita had to pry her daughter off her body. She was surprised how Emily didn't fuss much at the transfer and actually settled easily into her arms. "Go find Zack. He should be in one of locker rooms...or just goofing around." AJ shrugged.

Lita just rolled her eyes. "It be a lot easier if he had a match. Then I know where he'd be." She complained. Giving a small kiss to Emily's head and then she was off down the hall.

AJ smiled looking at the little girl that was hiding her face against her shoulder. She was positively adorable and AJ just wanted to squeal in delight at seeing her young fan. Finding it even more flattering since she was daughter of her own idol. "OK, Emily, let's go see what's going on in Champ's locker room." AJ said. She made sure she had a firm hold on the girl before heading down the hall.

She had a small dilemma when she got to the room since she had no few hand to open the door. To knock on the door she did some light kicks afraid she might loss her balance. She smiled as Kofi answered the door. She saw his smiling expression turn to a hung jaw as he looked at her. Stepping inside anyway. Having him move aside so she could see everyone else and everyone else could see her.

"Oh Punk! I didn't know you were a daddy!" Colt shouted out. Punk was in too much shock to even hit the man as he laughed, not even giving him a glare. But a woman conveniently located next to Colt gave a swat to the man's gut. "What?" He looked down a her as she only rolled her eyes. She was Colt's girlfriend and AJ had gotten to know her on the trip from Chicago.

Her name is Josela. She is short which AJ loves since she hates being the only short person surrounded by guys who are a foot or more taller than her. Her hair is black and short. She's also a nerd which makes AJ like her even more. AJ had fun talking to her and also watching her crack insults and jokes with Punk and Colt.

"AJ...who's kid is that?" Sheamus asked curiously turning AJ's attention.

AJ scanned the room wondering why for a second why it was so shocking. She looked at Punk who literally looked frozen. He was hardly blinking as he looked directly at her with a straight wide-eyed gaze. His chest was near immobile to dictate his breathing. His jaw hung open, not even flicking his tongue over the lip ring. The drink he had in his hand frozen in mid air. She started to realize why they were looking at her when the weight in her arms shifted slightly.

"Oh no! She's not mine!" AJ assured. She watched everyone in the room relax collectively. Their held breathes coming out in one rush of air.

"So, who's kid is it?" Kaitlyn asked. Now calm even though a second ago she was ready to have a heart-attack.

"This is Emily, Lita and Edge's daughter." AJ introduced. A string of awes were the response. She could feel Emily curl into her making AJ have to hold back an 'aww' of her own.

She went to the couch and settled in next to Punk with Emily on her lap. Punk no longer in a frozen state turned his body to get a better look at the small girl. "Hey Emmie." He flashed a smile to her waiting to see her reaction. Last he had seen her was Wrestlemania, but that was with her shyly hiding away from him as he talked to Edge or Lita.

The small girl looked up. She relaxed more as she looked to the man she recognized. "Punk." She said pointing out her tiny arm towards him.

"Yep." Punk smile widened at being recognized. He gently took her small hand and giving a small hand shake. Then seeing how her arm retreated back to her body and to AJ.

There was a knock at the door that made them all turn to see Triple H. His arm in brace that kept his elbow bent. "AJ, I need to talk with you." He said gesturing for her to follow him to somewhere private.

Punk was ready to argue, but AJ had already stood. Placing Emily down where she had sat the diva followed after their boss not looking back to the group who was now waiting with baited breath for her return.

* * *

**A/N: Little short and a little filler-ish still. Sorry I'm having some writers block. More will be happening in the next chapter i can assure you! Also yes, Josela is an OC[NOT MINE if I have one then it would be with Randy!] Anyway that OC will be appearing here and there at times.  
Also I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, which I'm not gonna harp too much about cause it was pretty much filler.**

Other notes, I had the contest to end this sunday and I've only gotten one person giving me an entry. If you have something then send it to me or tell me where to find it. It is an mv with any one of the pairings or triangles or a one-shot on future events based from this story that I might use later on.  



	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: We're coming down off another PPV. And let me just say that none of the results really shocked me. And though I wasn't able to watch it live I found a link on tumblr where someone put it online and I watched it XD mostly for Punk's match and the AJPunk goodness. Seriously love how Cena said that something was going on between them XD**  
**I wanna cry though about the end of TripleH-Brock...The Game just might be over for the king of kings. But we'll need to Raw to confirm it.**

**NOW onto the chapter!**

* * *

Triple H sighed as he looked at the young woman fidgeting in the seat. He had taken AJ to catering thinking she would be less nervous in the open environment. He was trying to make this as painless as possible.

"AJ...We think if you continue with going on in this storyline with Punk and Bryan that...you're putting yourself in too much danger." He confessed looking to her reaction. She looked even more scared than before. He knew he should have asked Stephanie to do this.

"AJ. Bryan has attacked you multiple times now. And you ran away from your friends on Friday to see Punk without any word...We think we should have an kayfabe injury. That way you won't get hurt, but with the fans thinking you are. You could take some time off. Do some training and come back refreshed." Triple H looked at her reaction.

AJ was looking away on the verge of tears almost. "I can't..." She choked. "I hated that time in the hospital...I don't want to be away from this again. Please don't make me do that." She pleaded.

Triple H was amazed. He had not seen many divas that passionate about the business. The last one he had seen, he married. Which is probably why he didn't have the heart to try and argue against her any further. "OK. AJ, no one is forcing you." He reached out with his good arm and placed it on her shoulder. "We just want you to be happy. And if any of this starts to become too much for you then call me personally and I'll do anything in my power to help you."

AJ calmed herself. She whipped away the tears before looking at the COO with a sad smile, "Came I go back now?" She asked.

"Go ahead." He said giving a a gentle smile. He watched her go an listened to her small steps. He thought she was gone when he leaned back in the chair. He was surprised when two small arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you, sir." AJ whispered before releasing the hold and she was off.

Triple H gave another sigh running his hand across his features.

"Weren't you suppose to convince her to drop out?" The deep voice questioned.

"You've been watching...You know this is all she's ever wanted. No one can take that away from her." He explained. "I'm sorry to ask this, but look after her for awhile longer."

"As a favor I'll say yes, but I want something in return."

"What?" Triple H raised a brow.

"I want a shot at the WWE Championship."

Triple H groaned. "I should have expected something like that...Fine, you'll get a title shot. I'll work out details for when. But for now just keep your eye out, Glenn." He got no reply from the Big Red Monster. He knew the man had left already. Triple H made a glance at his broken arm. He still had other business to take care of.

* * *

AJ was wandering around backstage. She had gone to the bathroom and seen the puffy redness forming around her eyes. She knew if she went back everyone would be worried. She didn't really want to bother them more. Plus if she told them about Triple H's request then they'd probably be asking her to drop out also.

"AJ!"

Her body stiffened at the sound of the voice. She should have run. But out of instinct she turned her head looking into the face of the man who had tormented her over the last months. She didn't say anything. She watched his expression...it seemed softer. Her mind unable to determine the last time she had seen that expression on his face.

"AJ. I heard what happened...How are you?" Daniel questioned. His arm came to her cheek gently stroking the area with the back of the appendage.

"What are you want Daniel?" AJ questioned. She was sad and exhausted. Any moment she was expecting him to give her a glare. Use the hand that was gentle against her skin to turn violent. She didn't know what he was thinking or why he would even be asking her if she was OK.

"Is it a crime to worry about you? I did care about you once, AJ." Daniel said. His face was showing that demeanted and manipulation smirk that AJ knew all too well.

"Bye Daniel." AJ quickly turned and went to leave. She didn't have a chance to get away as Daniel's hand took a firm grip to her wrist. Squeezing the area tightly she thought a bruise might form.

"Don't walk away from me." His voice was cold and harsh again.

She let out a scoff under her breath thinking how it didn't take long for him to show his true colors again.

"AJ, even if you get the entire rooster against me...It won't change that Punk is gonna lose his title to me." He informed her. Giving a final tight squeeze to her wrist before tossing it away. "Don't forget it." He whispered into her ear. Then he left.

AJ was stuck in place. She bit her lip trying to keep her composure for as long as possible, at least until Daniel was far enough away so he couldn't see how he had affected her. Tears leaked from her eyes. Her whole body raked with sobs. She went to the floor, hiding herself between two crates. She cried to herself in silence. No one who passed saw her in their own focus on their work. She didn't want to believe his words, but her mind kept telling her that Daniel was right...

* * *

Punk was pacing. Triple H had gone out for a promo already. No one had seen AJ since she left to talk with him. Punk groaned as he looked at the screen. He knew Daniel was having a match next against Christian.

He looked family. Adam, Amy and Emily all sitting to together. Both Adam and Amy pointing to the screen to tell Emily about the match. Emily listening quietly and intently taking in all the information. He looked at how comfortable they looked together. With Emily seated on Adam's lap with Amy next to them...He wanted that.

Punk rushed out of the room without a word to anyone.

"AJ!" He yelled out dodging stage hands and crates through the backstage all. He didn't know why he did it, but he looked to the floor. He saw her curled into a ball on the floor. Her eyes closed. Her eyes red and puffy.

"AJ..." He knelt down, lightly touching her shoulder.

Her eyes opened. Her head turned to look at him. She looked tired and drained. "Sorry Punk." She muttered.

He sighed with relief. He was still wondering how she had ended up here. He didn't care to ask now. He looped an arm behind her back and another under her legs. He lifted her up and started taking her to a trainer's room so she could rest. "You're safe." He said kissing her forehead as he walked.

He may not know what happened. But in his gut he already knew Daniel had caused it. And Daniel was going to regret it.

* * *

**A/N: K, I'm kinda disappointed people. The number of reviews have dropped these past two chapters. And even though I don't want to abandon this if I don't get reviews then I might. The more reviews the more motivated I am. AJ and Punk cuteness can't be my only motivation. So review! Cause I want 13 reviews for this chapter and I refuse to update till I get all 13.**

Other notes, check out my other story 'Just Friends?' and I have a collab with UnbelievinglyRandom, 'Think Twice' It's under their account so check it out! [Think Twice is based from the nexus time, I know someone was looking for it]  



	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: OK little short...Probably longer than the last one though. And I hope you all like this. I had one idea for this, but I figured that would be too expected...Not saying what it was...**

Almost forgot this, but Brock's whole return was crap. He challenges Cena, loses, but still acts like he won...Even if he did beat Triple H it was basically a waste of time. And if this was orchestrated to put an end to HHH's in ring career then I would have preferred they ended it with Taker. Or even HBK and HHH doing on last match to see who is better. Something will more meaning to it then HHH failing to get revenge on Brock.  
I heard some other things saying that Cena is looking for an image change. So even he realizes that his act is becoming stale[or already stale for some]. Though I still doubt Cena will turn heel, really just not him, but hopefully there will be something. I can't say. Can't even say if this is true or not. Some of the places I read this on seem pretty reliable, but not all are.  


* * *

Christian walked down the ramp ready to face off against Daniel Bryan who stood awaiting in the ring. Climbing the steel steps giving a quick glance to Daniel's waiting form. He walked to the corner, stepping up onto the ropes. He stood looking out at the crowd...Then there was static.

Erruption of cheers broke out everyone looking to the top of the ramp. Punk came out with AJ flanking his side. Punk stood tall, a smile on his face with an arm wrapped around AJ's petite shoulder and the title wrapped around his waist. They made it down the ramp. Circling around the ring they stopped at the announce booth. A free headset and seat already waiting for Punk. He pulled the device over his head covering his ears.

Removing the title from his waist he set on the announce table before sitting in the free cushioned chair next to Cole. Stage hands were going to bring AJ a seat of her own, but Punk waved them off. Hooking his arm around AJ's waist and brought her down to his lap. She was stiff at the touch at first, obvious nervous due to the eyes on them. Or rather the one set of eyes belonging to Daniel.

"Well...Punk, AJ we didn't expect to see you out here." Jerry commented awkwardly.

"Neither did Daniel." Punk commented looking to the ring. Daniel's eyes glancing over his shoulder to where Punk sat with AJ. Punk still smiling even more so as he looked at the disgust on the man's face.

"I have to ask Punk. There are a lot of rumors going around as to if you and AJ here are dating. Do you have anything to say to that?" Cole asked.

"No comment. People can think what they want." Punk shrugged. His arm tightening around AJ's waist.

"Does that include Daniel Bryan?" Jerry asked. Coming from how Daniel kept sending looks in their direction.

"Oh especially Goat face over there." Punk smirked. He winced slightly as he watched Daniel relieved right kicks to Christian's back and chest. He could feel AJ's body tense as Daniel looked over again, the glare focused on AJ's petite form.

"Punk, you and Brian have started a rivalry. Now what started all of this? Some people are saying it is because of AJ. And others are saying that it is because of the WWE Championship." Cole asked.

"Hmm." Punk turned his head from the match to look at Cole briefly. He turned back to watch the match between the two men in the ring. "This thing between me and Daniel is nothing new really. We've fought in matches before, but recently we have become a little more heated, I admit. And I can't say which made it start to boil over more because it is a little of both. Cause I will admit that I am close with AJ. So I took offense seeing Daniel's treatment of her. Also I never believed in hurting a woman the way he has. I think someone needs to put him in his place."

"Looks like Christian might do it for you." Jerry commented as they watch Christian climb to the top rope.

"Christian's going for Frog Splash!...Oh! Daniel rolled out of the way just in time!" Cole announced.

Punk felt AJ shift in his lap. He looked over to her. He removed the headset resting it around his neck. "You OK?" He asked covering the mic with his free hand.

"Punk, why are we here?" She spoke into his ear. It was so he could hear her over the crowd, but it still set a shiver over his spine.

"Goat-face has been playing mind games on both of us. So we both deserve some pay back." He gave a smirk. That widened when he looked at how the smile spread over her lips. That cheered her up. Punk replaced the head set over his ears. Looking back to the ring he saw Daniel's focus turn to them again.

He didn't expect it...AJ's small hand touched his cheek turning his head. He did not have time to question the action before her lips were against his.

Around them were cheering fans and whistles in the crowd. Daniel's screaming from inside the ring that ended abruptly for a reason Punk could care less about. "Looks like they're very close." Jerry commented. Cole was probably too shocked to speak since he hadn't said a word.

Punk was enjoying the moment though. Smirking at AJ's bold action as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He reached into her hair letting the brunette strands tangle around his fingers as he brought her closer. He was pretty sure the head set fell since AJ's hand tiggled over his ear before they ran through his slicked back hair.

Punk had near forgotten where they were by the time AJ was ripped from his grasp. He opened his eyes to see the fist coming straight to his face. Quickly ducking out of the way. He looked at Bryan standing in a rage in front of him. AJ thrown to the floor with Christian at her side making sure she was OK.

Punk looked to Bryan. He was fuming and whether is was because of kiss or maybe a loss he suffered from the distraction it caused. Punk smirked and really out of pure habit flicked his tongue over lip ring. He could see how Daniel might have seen how he might have been teasing him. Considering the way he lunged toward him.

Punk dodge again letting Daniel collide with the chair. Punk smiled at the image of Daniel curling his body on the floor. Grabbing his shoulder and his trunks he hoisted him off the floor. He tossed the man into the ring before slipping in himself.

He grabbed Daniel again lifting him into the air. Positioning Daniel's almost limp body into a fireman's carry. He could hear Christian's voice yelling from outside the ring. Asking what he thinking.

"Looks like Punk's about to get some payback." Jerry commented.

Punk locked his eyes with AJ. Lifting Daniel over his head. Letting Daniel's head connect with his knee. Punk glared down at his body. Possibly unconscious or just stunned, either way he wasn't moving. He left the ring. Grabbing his title he threw the object on to his shoulder.

He held out a hand to Christian. "Thanks man." He mouthed to him.

"No Problem." Christian answered back shaking Punk's hand in return.

Punk grabbed AJ's hand. He went with her up the ramp. Once they were backstage they went straight to the garage getting in the rental car. They were off to the hotel, not answering answering any of their friends questions.

* * *

"Did that seriously just happen?" John questioned. Looking at the screen with wide eyes as they replayed the clip of AJ and Punk kissing. Then cutting to Daniel breaking them up. Finally finishing with Punk delivering his finishing maneuver, the GTS.

"I was there. And it definitely happened." Christian assured. His eyes watching the screen as well. Though he was still somewhat shocked from the events. Not that he was complaining since their distraction got him the win.

"Will you quit laughing Colt!" Lita yelled at the laughing figure on the floor.

"Why? That was the most epic moment of Punk's career!" Colt argued back. The remains of his laughter fading some. "Plus, now they're going to the hotel to make babies." He started laughing again stopping on when Josel

"Don't even joke about that." Kaitlyn hissed glaring at him. Colt raising his arms in defense to the enraged woman.

"I'm with Colt on this one." Edge agreed bouncing Emily on his lap.

"They've probably just angered Bryan even more." Lita sighed.

"I doubt it would matter. Daniel's been attacking AJ for no reason before. I doubt it could get much worse now that he has one." Sheamus tried to reason.

"Or they could get a lot worse." Zack said.

Silence fell over the room. Each person fearing of what would happen to the pair that remained blissfully unaware...

* * *

**A/N: OK! I might have sounded a bit of a hard ass last chapter on the reviews. I kinda felt bad for it. Admittedly a little less after the amount of reviews I received. I got over 3 times the amount of reviews as the the other chapters[those were like 5 reviews] and it was the most reviewed chapters so far. So you all did even better than what I asked or even expected.**

**A big reason I did that was because I was starting to worry people were beginning to lose interest and I was starting to lose inspiration. And if you guys can please continue to review! I love reading them! Review that spark my interest I respond to. I love talking to people.**

_**Other notes, check out my other story 'Just Friends?' and I have a collab with UnbelievinglyRandom, 'Think Twice' It's under their account so check it out! [Yes this plug will kept coming!]**_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: OK short again, but that's partly cause it is a lot of dialogue. I was going to add more, but I wanted to update today. a new twist is added and it is something I haven't seen in the wrestling fics I have read.  
**

* * *

AJ's eyes fluttered open only to shut again. She turned over with a groan not wanting to wake up. She cuddled into the body next to her with a smile. Her small fingers drifting random patterns over his tattoo'd chest. She giggled when he made a groan. He grabbed her hand turning his to face her own. His arms looping around her. Pulling her against his chest.

"Sleep." He murmured into her hair.

She giggled again. Whether is was a request or an order was up in the air. She kissed his chest lightly working over his neck. Feeling the rough bread on her skin as kissed his lips.

He groaned again. "AJ, if you kept that up I'm gonna make sure you have a limp." He said. Driving his hips against her to allow her to feel his stiff member pressing against her thigh.

"I might already have to." She whispered into his ear before nipping at his lob. She smiled as he moaned.

He flipped her on her back and climbed on top of her. "Let me just say I warned you." He told her. He didn't give a chance to respond since his lips crashed against hers. Still swollen from last night. He pressed his naked body against her own bare skin.

AJ's legs parted allowing his manhood to press against her core. No words need spoken. A sharp intake of breath as he filled her body. Her fingers raked his back as he began to to pull in and out. His pace increased and AJ moved with him.

Punk stopped for a moment. Rolling their bodies, their connection never breaking, he laid on his back with her above him now.

AJ put her hands on Punk's chest holding her body up as she started to move on top of him. She looked down see the tattoos underneath her small hands. Her eyes moved up and locked on his face and he was looking right back at her.

Orgasms erupted in both their bodies. AJ felt onto his chest. Both of them panting. Looking back at each other they were waiting. Neither sure how to say what they wanted or even if they should.

So they kissed. Trying to fill the awkward silence with comfortable action. Once they separated they pushed the feelings aside.

"We need a shower." Punk muttered. A light chuckle coming as he listened to AJ groan.

AJ rolled away their connected bodies separating. She felt empty. He felt cold. She threw the cover over her head hiding herself.

Punk rolled to his side also. Pulling her to his chest. He kissed her shoulder through the sheet. "Wanna join me?" He joked, though he was praying she would say yes.

"No."

From underneath the sheets she couldn't see the sullen expression of his. He gave her one more kiss to her shoulder before leaving her alone. She felt so cold without being next to him.

* * *

Kaitlyn was becoming personal friends with the toliet as she clung to the poreclaein bowl. Sheamus right behind her trying to stay awake as he held back her hair. Kaitlyn coughed into the bowl hoping everything had emptied from her system. "I think I'm good." She said quietly.

"Said that five times now, lass." Sheamus said back. Sitting on the tile floor with his back against the side of the tub. He pulled her against his chest. "Any idea as to what made you sick?"

"Punk and AJ 'making babies' as Colt so exequetly put it." Kaitlyn joked rolling her eyes at the statement. It came off more bitter than she really was. She never hated Punk, but AJ was to important to just accept whoever.

Her mind had drifted, but she slowly realized that Sheamus hadn't scolded her for the statement. He would usually tell her how Punk was a good guy and he cared more about AJ than any of them. But he hadn't. In fact he seemed rather stiff. His chest not moving much in breath. She looked back at him wondering if he had just fallen asleep.

He was fully awake. In fact his eyes look like they might pop out of his head.

"What?" Kaitlyn questioned.

He took a few moments to recover. Open and closing his mouth trying to find whatever words that were going through his head. Kaitlyn growing impatient glared at him. Urging him to hurry with whatever he was doing.

Sheamus gulped. "Uhhh...making babies." He said nervously.

Kaitlyn's eyes widened as well. Her jaw dropping as she looked with wide eyes. She didn't know what to think. She fell against his chest just hoping to get engulfed in his large form. She looked at the white tile floors.

Neither spoke, though they didn't know what they would say either. Both minds processing the different possibilities and options.

* * *

Punk and AJ made it the the arena late. AJ got pulled off by Lita as soon as she entered leaving Punk with Edge, Christian and Emily.

"I thought you were only on Raw?" Christian questioned.

"Yeah well AJ's still on the Smackdown roster. Gonna see if she can be switched so we can both get some free time." Punk groaned.

"AJ probably doesn't need body guards. It'll probably be the best thing if she could just fight back herself." Edge commented.

"I don't think that is an option right now." Punk sighed running his hand over his gelled back hair.

"I think she's doing a lot better if she's sleeping with you." Christian said.

"DUDE!" Edge yelled out. Little Emily in his lap trying to understand the words. "She's 5." He said placing large hands over her small ears even though it was too late.

"Punk and AJ are having sleep overs?" Emily asked. Cursious eyes looking up at her nervous father.

Edge shot a glare at his best friend and a snickering Punk. Then looked down to his daughter his expression turned soft instantly giving a smile to the little girl. "Yeah, sweet pea." He answered. Thinking it was best she believed it to be an innocent idea at least till she was 50.

"Can I come?" She asked hopeful.

Both Punk and Edge went silent.

No matter how much Punk loved the little girl he was still not ready to be alone with her and AJ. It would be a small family. And his mind was already reeling with ideas. He didn't want the image to put with it.

Edge was having his own freak out. His mind still thinking of all the X-rated actions Punk and AJ had preformed.

Lucky for both of them Christian saved them. "I thought we were gonna have a sleep over Ems?" He asked giving a small pout to the girl.

"Oh right." She said. Jumping from the seat of her father she went to Christian's. "We aren't gonna watch you and daddy wrestling again are we?" She asked.

"Ems, you're seriously breaking our hearts." Christian sighed. He stood, holding her in his arms. He carried her out of the private locker room so they could see anyone else who had arrived.

As they left Sheamus and Kaitlyn arrived. Sheamus carrying his luggage and Kaitlyn's. Kaitlyn's skin looking a pale green. If possible Sheamus looked even paler than usual.

"What's going on you two?" Edge asked.

"Oh bite me." Kaitlyn snapped sitting down on the couch far away from Punk.

Punk sighed. He and Kaitlyn didn't get along much, but he could still tell she was upset. "What's wrong KitKat?" He asked moving closer to the woman.

"You can go to hell. This is your fault!" She snapped. She gave a punch to his shoulder which actually did hurt some as Punk rubbed the damage. She left in a hurry right after.

"OK, what crawlled up her butt?" Punk asked glaring at the door.

"Shut up, Punk." Sheamus snapped.

"Is everyone in a bad mood today?!" Punk yelled looking to Edge who only shrugged. "Sheamo, what is with you two?"

"She's pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are great!  
**

**I'm giving notice now that this story is probably going to end soon. And by soon I mean like 7-9 more chapters at most. I wanna end with MITB. And there will probably be room for a sequel if I even choose to write one.  
**

_**Other notes, check out my other story 'Just Friends?' and I have a collab with UnbelievinglyRandom, 'Think Twice' It's under their account so check it out! [Yes this plug will keep coming!]**_


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I love this chapter. I have been having a lot of issues with getting writing down, but this chapter I think is the best in a LONG time.  
**

* * *

Punk knew this was stupid, but after hearing Sheamus' words he got off the couch and went after the woman who had left. He didn't bother yelling at Sheamus to go after her since he could already see how the man was freaking out in his own mind. So he left the ginger man there with Edge and went to the man that essentially despised him.

He would have been happy if he could have found AJ and Lita. That way the women could take care of it and he wouldn't have the feeling that Kaitlyn was gonna rip his head off. But no, he found Kaitlyn. Sitting by herself in catering, no one bothering the upset diva. She was quickly swiping away any tears that were dripping from her eyes.

Punk sighed taking in a deep breath. He prayed he could hold his tongue for a few minutes. Stepping over he pulled a chair next her and turned his body toward her. "Talk Kaitlyn." He said.

Honestly he expected her to yell at him and not say anything about the looming situation. She did talk though, even if it was one of the saddest tones he had ever heard. "What? That I just made the biggest mistake of my career? Probably Stephen's also."

"Your career will be fine. You are just gonna have to take a leave from in-ring action. You can ask to be commentator or other backstage things if you want or cut some promos. You don't have to disappear." Punk assured.

"Maybe, I could just have an abortion." Kaitlyn suggested. Part of her not believing in Punk's words.

"Do you want to?" Punk asked already knowing the answer.

"...No." She sobbed. Crying for a few moments she slowly calmed herself with Punk still at her side. "I remember how sad Khrama was when she lost her child. She wants to be a mother so badly. I feel like getting an abortion will be like spitting in her face."

"Not a wise decision since Khrama could beat the hell out of half the male roster." Punk joked trying to cheer her up. Knowing it didn't work since she shot him a glare in response. "Sorry." He mutter looking to his hands for a moment.

He took in a deep breath ready to say what he thought needed to be. "Kaitlyn, this business isn't leaving. Sure things will happen, but you can always come back. Vince isn't about to let one of the best divas walk away just because she has a kid." Punk explained.

"He did with Stephanie." Kaitlyn countered.

"Stephanie McMahon is not a wrestler. Probably if she had the training she could have been. But she does better as a business woman...And if you ever tell her or Hunter I said that I'm denying every word.

That got a small chuckle from her. "I won't...Punk what do I do?" She asked.

"You call Vince, Hunter or Stephanie. Any of the three you can get a hold of." Punk informed.

"Shouldn't I just tell Laurinitus?" Kaitlyn questioned. She wiped away the last of her tears. Looking at Punk with curious eyes.

"No. You saw what he did with Ryder and not knowing that he wasn't medically cleared even though he had been choke-slammed through crates and the stage. He doesn't care about the talent. Sooner he's gone the better." Punk explained.

"Yeah, you're right." Kaitlyn agreed.

Punk raised a questionable brow at her. "I'm right? Hormones already affecting your personality I see." He joked. Laughing even with the punch she delivered to his shoulder.

"Asshole." She said. Though the bite of the word couldn't be found through the light laugh she had and the smile on her face.

"There's my Kit-Kat." Punk smiled. "Least I'm finally getting a break." He joked again earning him annoyed smacks as she threw her hand out waving it around just looking to hit him with her open hand. Obviously she was not amused with his word play he had taken with the nickname he had given her.

"Shut up, Punk." She whined.

"Fine. Let's go back, maybe AJ and Lita will be back." He said.

Both rising to their feet they went down the hall. Punk taking a protective stance behind Kaitlyn as they walked.

When they got back to the room. As Punk had assumed AJ and Lita had returned. Both women were in the process of abusing the much later and strong Sheamus. Punk felt bad for the man, but he was not about to jump in and save him. He could see none of other males in the room were ready to take that leap either.

Kaitlyn had a smile as she watch Sheamus raise his arms in defense to any physical hit they tried to send him. Also how he remained silent to any verbal blow.

Punk cleared his throat to turn the attention for a second since no one had seen them enter. He flinched slightly taking a step further behind Kaitlyn for his own protection as both his ex and AJ shot a glare in their direction.

Kaitlyn made them soften as she stepped forward. By passing both of the women she went to Sheamus. He still look nervous wondering if he was going to be further assaulted. She placed both hands on the side of his face and pulled him for a kiss. He relaxed quickly pulling her closer. He sighed in relief.

AJ stepped over from the scene and over to Punk. "After the show we're getting condoms." She said into his ear privately.

He nodded in agreement. Wrapping his arm around AJ he took her out of the room. They could hear Lita yelling about how once was enough. Edge arguing back that it couldn't hurt anymore anyway. Punk and Aj stifling laughter as they went further from the noise.

Find a monitor they sat down. Close to see the beginning of the show. "So they said you needed to be here?" Punk questioned looking at AJ next to him.

"Yeah, don't ask me why cause I don't even know." AJ said rolling eyes. She crossed her arms. "Seriously shouldn't they at least tell us when we arrive what match we're gonna be in." She complained.

"Nope, takes away from that 'surprise' they want shows to have." Punk mocked.

"Like there is any. Only the people here will get it. Everyone else can find out online everything that happens." She complained.

"Exactly why Smackdown gets better rating when they go live." Punk countered.

Both cringed when they heard the ring of the familiar music that infuriated both of them.

"Oh god." Punk groaned as he heard the most infuriating voice from the speakers. He hung his head as they listened to the man speak. "OK that's it." Punk stood swiftly. He made quick steps to the gorilla with AJ following behind. He told the techs to cut on his music and he stepped out to her Big Johnny a piece of his mind. AJ coming out along with him.

The crowd swept into cheers. None of them had anticipated Punk's presence when they came to the Smackdown show. He went down the ramp a large smirk over his face. He knew AJ was right with him as they went to the ring. Both of them stepped through the ropes.

Punk stepped around. Going on the rope he threw his arms in the air, "Best in the World!" He scream out before stepping back down to the mat. Getting a mic from the techs he walked back to AJ. His eyes looked at Laurinitus. He couldn't help the amusement from spreading over his face.

"Don't you get it Johnny? I mean I'm not even a praying guy and I've been praying. AJ has been praying. Everyone in this arena has been praying. All the superstars back stage. Everybody around the world has been praying. And we're here to let you know that OUR PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!" Punk cheered raising his title as he spoke.

"At Over the Limit the only way you win is by pin-fall or submission." He almost into straight laughter just from saying that. "If anybody interferes they get fired. Now you're all alone, it is just one on one. The best part is that when, not if, but when John Cena beats you...YOU GET TERMINATED!"

Punk turned looking at AJ who was trying her hardest not to laugh with the crowd. Looking back he continued to smile at the tight lipped face of the general manager.

"Do you have any idea how miserable you make people? You attack an already injured John Cena. You 'forget' to make sure that Zack Ryder was even cleared to compete before you put him in a title match. You belittle and humiliate Theodore Long, the man who made Smackdown the great show that it is." Punk listed.

"Hold it Punk. Now I've had just about enough of this." Laurinitus spoke intervening in Punk's rant. "Now I'm not gone yet. I may not have control over the match against Cena, but I'm still in charge. So tonight, you're gonna have a match. One on one against Kane!"

Punk nodded his head looking to the crowd that cheered with approval. He could see the worry in AJ's wide eyes, but he gave her smile to assure her it was fine. Looking back at Laurinitus his smile was gone. "OK, Johnny. I'm not gonna pretend that I'm not nervous about facing Kane. But at least I have respect for the man. More than I can say for you. So tonight, I'll beat Kane. Then at Over the Limit, I'll beat Daniel Bryan. And maybe, just maybe...someone is gonna come and beat some sense into you. Nobody in particular." Punk vaguely threatened as he took a step close to him.

"Just for that Punk, I have another match." Laurinitus said. The sick smile coming over his features again. "Well maybe not for you...But rather AJ." The smile growing as he witnessed their flinch. "AJ will team with Daniel to face the pair of Sheamus and Kaitlyn!"

Punk and AJ were silent in fear as the crowd roared with approval. Punk looked to AJ. She looked near tears and they could only imagine how Kaitlyn was backstage.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda cliffish, but yeah that's where I'm ending it.**

So what do you all think? The moment between Punk and Kaitlyn? Who do you think is in more danger in their match?  


**I thought I was gonna end this soon, but...idk. I never know how long my stories are gonna be really. When I get to a point that is good I will, swear. I couldn't keep this going forever.  
**

_**[Other notes, check out my other AJPunk stories, 'Just Friends?' , 'Mind of a Crazy Chick', 'Talking is OverRated'. Last, but not least a collab I'm doing with UnbelievinglyRandom, 'Think Twice' It's under their account so check it out! [YAY FOR PLUGS!]  
**_


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Well this story is close to over. I was gonna go longer. But I've been getting a lot of ideas for what will be the sequel, so this will probably be ending after two-three more chapters.**

Thanks to everyone still reading and sticking with this story.

* * *

After the promo ended Punk stopped Laurinitus backstage. Grabbing his shoulder roughly and turning him around. "Cancel the match." Punk demanded giving the hard glare to middle management buffoon as he pressed him against the cider block wall.

"My decision is final Punk." He stated feeling brave as he saw Otunga and Eve coming up to the scene as well as plenty of other witnesses that could testify or at make statements of Punk's violent behavior.

"Then change your mind." Punk hissed in a low voice.

"Punk!" AJ cried grabbing his arm she tugged him back slightly before he could potential get fined or worse.

"What's wrong Punk? Afraid AJ can't handle Bryan." Otunga asked in that smug tone.

Punk shot a glare in response. Idly wondering why he worked with the man in Nexus, though he had not been as pompous back then. Opening his mouth to speak he was quickly distracted by AJ slapping her hand against his arm. Though it wasn't necessarily painful it did gain his attention. "What?" He whispered sharply unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice from the situation.

AJ hardly seemed affected by the tone as she rolled her eyes. She went on the tips of her toes. "Let it go." She told him.

"What? You know-"

"Punk, just let it go." AJ pleaded. "We'll find a way."

Punk let his shoulders slump. He glanced to the smug faces of Laurinitus and his groupies. His eye twitched. He would love to sucker punch the man so bad, but he knew there were other issues to take care of.

He followed AJ's lead as she tugged him arm away from them and back towards the locker room.

* * *

Punk's was at the ring waiting for the bell to ring as he stared across the ring at the Big Red Monster.

Sadly Punk's still wasn't focused.

They had been arguing backstage since the matches were made. None of them were happy. And no solution they had would work, at least not the way they wanted. Telling Laurinitus could land them in more trouble than it technically should. So getting out of the match was near immpossible.

The option of breaking her leg or creating an injury that would keep her out of the match was suggested. But that wasn't much better. Mostly considering Kaitlyn was very opposed to injuring herself.

They had come to the only solution they could. They would go along with the match. Kaitlyn and AJ had enough experience to put on a show without causing any major damage. Since Vince would be arriving next Raw they would discuss the matter over with him then.

But since they had only agreed to that a few moments before Punk's match. There was only time for him to go from the locker room to the gorilla position. He hadn't done all the stretching he should have and his mind was still far off.

But he was gonna wrestle. If he could pull it off then he would win the match as well.

Looking at the Big Red Monster. Punk felt doubts that he could, but it wouldn't stop him from trying.

The bell sounded.

Locking up with the Kane. They pushed against one another forcably trying to get the other to back down. It was a test of force. Something Punk should be able to with stand at the very least, but with a distracted mind. He landed on his ass.

He shook his head trying to get rid of the shock and his thoughts. Getting back to his feet he became more aggressive.

Delivering swift kicks to the large legs of his opponent. Trying to get the monster to fall was not an easy task. But getting Kane down to one knee was a small success. Punk placed a hard kick to the chest. Making sure the monster was stunned before running to the ropes. He bounced off using the push to create a speed that went tackling into Kane's larger form.

Both of them against the mat Punk went for a pin. Easily Kane kicked out.

The match continued on. Ending with a chokeslam and Punk losing the match. He groaned as the eerie music rang through arena with the sound of the with it. It took a few minutes, but Punk got to his feet. Kane was already gone.

Taking his title he slowly made his way up the ramp. His shoulders slightly slumped and one arm resting against his back.

AJ was first at his side when he stepped through the curtain. "Punk." She breath out. Her hands went over his body lightly. Like a mother might a child as she looked for any serious injury. He leaned down slightly getting a quick kiss before they walked back to the locker room.

There was still one more match they had to get through tonight...

* * *

**A/N: I could have waited and added more. But I have such a lack of motivation on writing period right now, so please bear with me.**  
**I'll put some info about the sequel, but that won't be up right after this story stops. I'm gonna put it to the side and work on it. But while I do that I'm gonna still be working on my others Just Friends? and the collab 'Think Twice'. Also I have another new story for AJPunk that I'm holding out on posting till this one is complete. So look out for it, 'Hostage'**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Raw was shocking. I mostly refer to Jerry Lawler's collapse, he had a heart-attack while on commentary. I hope Lawler does recovery from this.  
If you wanna talk with the other aspects of Raw then review at the bottom or message me personally.  
**

* * *

AJ was a mess of nerves waiting at the gorilla position.

Christian had won the Intercontinental title. Though he, Edge, Lita, and Emily were wanting to celebrate they paused to see if AJ would need them. AJ smiled and told them to go. She said she would be fine.

Part of her regretted not asking them to stay. Punk was still in trainers room getting looked over. Everyone else had issues as well. And though Sheamus and Kaitlyn were nervous for her as well. She didn't want them bothering since Kaitlyn's safety was more important right now.

AJ looked at the two. She couldn't help, but smile. Kaitlyn was leaning against his large pale chest. His arms crossing over shoulders holding her against him. Her hands idly rubbing over her midriff that would be swell in the next coming months. They were talking quietly to one another as they all waited for the time they would have go out for the match.

AJ forced a smile when her eyes accidentally caught with Sheamus. He had looked over towards her. He didn't seem as happy anymore. His eyes now looked past her. She turned her head seeing what he was looking at.

Daniel was walking up to the gorilla now as well.

AJ scurried over closer to Sheamus and Kaitlyn. Sheamus went in front of both them. Glaring down at the smaller man. Daniel didn't looked fazed. He didn't even seem to care.

Flight of the Valkyries sounded and he was out. Chanting 'Yes!' as he went down the ring. Sheamus and Kaitlyn left together when his own music hit. Last was her.

She looked back trying to see if Punk was coming. Her shoulders slumped when he wasn't any where in sight. She forced a smile any way when Light it Up roared through the speakers. She skipped out from behind the curtain going to the ring. Stopping for a moment on the stage before skipping the rest of the way down the ramp and to the ring.

AJ and Kaitlyn were first in the ring.

AJ bit her lip. Locking eyes with Kaitlyn they easily know what to do. Locking up AJ's small size was pushed back into the turnbuckles. Kaitlyn's size overpowered her smaller form. Kaitlyn applying kicks to her gut until the referee made the count of 4.

The blond stepped back. She waited a moment before running towards AJ and the turnbuckle. AJ swerved out of the way. Her eyes going wide when Kaitlyn impacted with the turnbuckle. AJ looked to Sheamus who was just as worried as she was.

AJ ran over the ring touch the arm of Daniel. He seemed confused as hell as AJ went back over to Kaitlyn. She and Kaitlyn left the ring together as Sheamus and Daniel entered. AJ took Kaitlyn to the side where a medic was on emergency stand by at the announce area.

"Help her!" AJ yelled knowing the close by mics could pick up any word she said.

"I'm fine!" Kaitlyn growled trying to sound confident. But the way she was almost doubled over clutching her stomach told a different story. Still she pushed away the medic.

Sheamus came over apparently he had gotten the opportunity to use 'White Noise' on the man and took the chance. With Bryan down for a moment he had come to check on Kaitlyn. "Hey." He said panting. Sweat dripping from his body.

"I'm fine!" Kaitlyn repeated pushing the medic away.

"Kaitlyn, you need to get checked out!" AJ pleaded. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"NO!" Kaitlyn screamed back.

"Kaitlyn!" Sheamus yelled. Their eyes locked together.

AJ was in awe as her stubborn friend's shoulders slumped. When the medic went in for another time she didn't push him away.

The moment short lived as Daniel came behind Sheamus. AJ squeaked in surprise jumping away slightly as Daniel grabbed hold of Sheamus. He spun him around sending him against the steel steps.

AJ clasped a hand over her mouth looking between the match and Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn looking just as worried as the two wrestlers re-entered the ring.

Daniel continually went for any of the submission holds he could attempt. Sheamus having to twist his larger frame out of Daniel's grasp. Only to get tangled again. Sheamus reached out grabbing hold of the rope Daniel being forced to release any hold he had.

Sheamus turned back as Daniel ran toward him. Sheamus raised his hand stepping forward himself giving a powerful close-line that slapped Daniel onto the mat.

"AJ!" The medic called the brunette's attention back to her best friend.

AJ's jaw dropped in horror. Kaitlyn looked on the verge of passing out in the chair.

"We have to get her to a hospital!" The medic yelled over the crowd cheer. More medics started coming down the ramp.

AJ was lightly pushed to the side as they set her in a stretcher. AJ clasped her hand together trying to keep calm as they carted off her best friend. She looked to Sheamus, who was looking back with curious eyes between both of the women.

AJ didn't know what to say. But she knew the match needed to end. So did Sheamus.

Sheamus turned to Daniel who was getting up from a hit dazed and tripping over his feet. Sheamus slam his fist into his chest before raising his foot delivering the Brogue kick. Dropping down the pin the count was made.

He slipped from the ring grabbing the title in one hand. He wrapped a sweat arm around AJ as they hurried out of the ring together to catch the ambulance that would be taking Kaitlyn to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Punk ran into the hospital. Still dressed in his ring attire not finding anytime to change since he left the trainers room and found out that AJ, Kaitlyn and Sheamus had rushed to the hospital.

He didn't even know what had happened. In his mind he was picturing AJ from what felt like so long ago laying in the hospital bed due to the vicious beating of Daniel Bryan. So seeing her sitting in the waiting room chewing at what was left of her nails was a large relief.

Her eyes caught his. The tear streaks and redness evident even from their distance. He rushed across the room. She hadn't even gotten to her feet when his arm hooked beneath her own. Basically lifting her out of the chair and into his arms. Her arms wrapping around his neck.

Even though they were worried for their friends. They couldn't help, but take a moment of comfort in one another arms. They held to each for only a few minutes before they forced themselves to part slightly.

"Is it OK?" Punk asked gasping for breath that he hadn't known he had lost.

"Yeah. Their fine, Kaitlyn and the baby." AJ assured wiping away a stray tear.

They both sat down. Leaning into on another. Their fingers lacing together.

"AJ...I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She answered back.

AJ and Punk said the words. Letting out words they had known for weeks. They didn't know what would become of their relationship. But they knew they wanted to experience it together.

* * *

**A/N:I didn't want to mention this at the top, but this is the LAST chapter of _'Crash and Burn'_  
I know it is kinda abrupt, but I wanted to end it. I've already started some of the sequel. I'm also gonna be posting the new story '_Hostage'_ after this final update. Please look out for that as well as the sequel. I'll probably put something here when I post the sequel just to let some of you know. ****  
**


	30. Sequel Notice

**OK**

**Thought I was going to wait, but when has that EVER happened for me!**

**The sequel is up. And the title is 'Not Yet Over'**

**Hope you all enjoy it like you enjoyed this, maybe more.**


End file.
